Sonic World swap
by Demino
Summary: Other worlds, two Eggmans at once, two Sonic's, Two knuckles, and two Tails, heck, there's a double of everyone. What's going on? Co written with Drager. Contains future Sonamy
1. Part 1

A Sonic the Hedgehog E-Mail story. Written together with Drager. None of us own Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow Tails, Rouge, Amy, Cream or Eggman. They are copyrighted Sega and The Sonic Team and belong to them.

  
Sonic World swap  
Part 1  


Eggman smiled as he place the third gem into his newest robot. He closed a glass bubble over it.  
The three emeralds started to rotate in the bubble each glowing. It soon vanished.

"How did it do that?" One of his helper asked.

"Well R.A.T. (Remote Access terminal) Three emeralds alone let it almost leave this world for moments," Eggman said as he sat on his tail to lead his control room, "This let it move any where with no change in time. In other words fast than the blue pain."

"Really?" An all to familiar and very annoying voice asked from right behind him, as he was busy gloating over his latest robot creation.

Turning his head, he stared at the blue hedgehog leaning on the wall above him. The green eyes half closed as he gave a fake yawn down at the human. "Sonic, how did you find my secret base?"

Spiting out the words, Eggman slowly moved backwards while pulling out the remote control for his robot. "No matter, you will never leave here anyway." Pressing the big fat red button on the Remote control, Eggman gave a loud laugh. "Now go crush the blasted hedgehog, Eggbot!"

Sonic grinned as he blasted off towards the robot. Dodging the clumsy lasers it shot after him. "Come on Eggman, where's this great speed you said it had." Dodging again, Sonic curled up in midair and spin dash into teh front of the robot, sending it staggering backwards.

"Why you!" Eggman roared as he pulled out the remote control. "Eggbot, use your teleportation device to avoid the blue pest's next attack."

Sonic ran at the bot. He attack Eggbot but hit nothing. His own speed forced him to the ground. Sonic stop and look at where the robot was but Eggbot was not there instead it was across the large chamber. Sonic stood up once more. Eggbot's plate with the three emeralds started to spin. Soon it vanished. That moment, something threw Sonic to the ground.

Less then a second later, he stood up once more. "Lets see you do that again," He said.

"You heard him, Eggbot," Eggman yelled.

Sonic carefully watch the robot. When left his sight, he quickly turned around and kick the dome of the Eggbot. It tipped over and Sonic proudly stood on it. He start to running but the plate just took the speed. A bright light came from the emeralds.

Covering his eyes with a gasp of surprise at teh sudden light, Sonic blinked as all he felt from the light was a mild tingling sensation running through his body before it faded away. "What was that?"

"Blast you hedgehog!" Eggman's voice made the blue hedgehog turn around to face. "You'll pay for destroying my beloved Eggbot, you hear me!" The human yelled as his eggmobile floated up into the air and up to an escape hatch, the gleaming light from the 3 Chaos Emeralds filling the air as he pulled them out form the wreck of the Eggbot with the eggmobiles long range grabbing claw. "You'll pay!"

Shrugging a bit, Sonic spun around and stared up at the escape hatch. "Just bring it on Eggman." Then he blasted out of the door he had come in through. A few guard bots getting spin dashed as he left the base, popping up in the middle of the mystic ruins like he was used too. "Okay, that was fun." Looking around the place a bit, Sonic grinned as he spotted the familiar sight of Tail's workshop on top of the cliff face facing the ocean. "Guess I should go visit Tails and tell Eggman got away the Chaos Emeralds."

Answering the door was not Tails but Cream. Sonic gave her a strange look because she wore a lab coat and goggles. "Sonic," she said, "I did not expect you to be here. This is not a good time. I'm about to do a test. Could you wait out here until I'm done?"

Before Sonic could understand what going on, another female voice calls his name. Sonic knew this voice but he could not tell from where. Then he saw Tails running to them but he too change his looks. One he was shorter and there was something else about him Sonic could not place. "Sonic," Tail called out in a female voice.

"Tail," Cream yelled, "get back in that seat."

"No," Tail said as she grabs Sonic.

"Come on," Cream said pulled the goggles to her forehead, "It won't hurt."

"That what you said when you change by fur violet," Tails said.

"It wore off," Cream said.

"A month later," Tails said, "What about the time you shrunk me a haft of a foot. I'm still waiting to get it back."

Shaking his head to clear it, Sonic hoped that the scene had changed while he did it. Opening his eyes, he found that it had not. Tails was still a bit small and hiding behidn him while Cream was talking harshly to her. "Okay, look Cream, can I talk with Tails for just a few minutes?"

Staring at Sonic for a few moments, Cream sighed and nodded as she pulled her goggles back down over her eyes. "2 minutes only, I need to see if my teleporter works with organic matter."

Nodding a bit as he backed off, Sonic felt Tails back off as well. "Okay, since when did Cream turn into a Frankenstein wanna be?"

"What do you mean?" Tails asked as she rubbed her left tail a bit. "She's always been like that." The last was added as she gave a shudder. "I don't know who's worse. Her or Eggman." Then Tails shook his head. "Wait, Cream only wants to experiment on everything in sight, it's Eggman who wants world domination."

Looking up as she spoke about Eggman, Tails stared at Sonic. "So, did you find his secret base?"

"I did," Sonic said trying to show his normal composed look, "I fought his newest robot but he got away."

"I'm sure you'll get him next time," Tails said, "Oh no. Amy coming."

Sonic turned to see Amy walking up to them. The only change was that she wore a violet dress. "Tails," She said with a smile, "and you too Sonic." She walked closer to Tails. "Ready to help me?"

"I don't want to," Tails said.

"I can't fix it your entire life," Amy said.

"Sonic don't mind," Tails said.

"Is that right," Amy turn to look at Sonic.

"It's Tails choose," Sonic said. Before he knew it, he was on the  
ground and Amy was standing over him with a hammer.

"That's for making me do Tails work," Amy said before storming off. While Sonic lay on the ground, Cream came up and dragged Tails away.

Pushing himself up a bit, Sonic shook his head as he rubbed the growing bump on it. "Just what was that all about, I know Amy can be a bit violent with the hammer, but for something like that?"

"Maybe if you didn't act like an idiot around her all the time, she might calm down enough to hear what you have to say." A very familiar voice added from right next to him.

Turning his head to watch the person, Sonic blinked as he spotted Knuckles leaning on a tree, his normal clothes and gloves having been changed for something more stylish, along with two metal bands around his wrists. "Knuckles, what are you doing here?"

The echidna shrugged a bit as he pushed off from the tree. "I was going to steal the emeralds from Eggman, but since you trashed the lab, I couldn't find them." Turning around and starting to walk off, Knuckles flexed his arms a bit. "Nice seeing you hedgehog, I think I'll go and bug Shadow a bit."

"Okay, this place is weird." Sonic mumbled out as he turned to ask Tails what else was wrong. Failing to see the two tailed fox anywhere. "Great." That left only one person he was sure he know that he could find and get some answers from, if she didn't pester him about marriage that was. "Hey Amy." Yelling out her name, Sonic started to run towards the pink hedgehog walking in the distance.

"What do you want?" Amy asked.

"Listen, I think something is going on," Sonic said.

"I doubt that. You may have fast feet but you brain is slow," Amy said.

"Look I'm trying to talk with you," Sonic yelled, "Before I fought Eggman, Tails was male, taller, and into making things, Cream did not experiment, Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald, and you would grab me at every time you see me."

Amy was about to hit Sonic but she look at eyes. They were not his normal mocking ones. "I believe after Cream test you to see if you're telling the truth."

"Didn't she make Tails shorter?" Sonic asked.

"Come on," Amy said as she grabbed his ear and pulled him. When they came to the workshop they heard Tails crying.

Pulling himself free of Amy's grip on his ear, Sonic glared at the heavy wooden door before him, the sound of Tails crying coming from behidn it. "Tails!" Yelling out the name, Sonic curled up into a ball and spin dashed right into the door, sending wood splinters flying in all directions. "Alright Cream. let her go!"

Tails and Cream stared at Sonic as he stood in the doorway, the sun light from the outside giving him a dramatic appearance as he began to move towards them. "Sonic!"

"Out of the way blue boy!" Amy spat out as she violently shoved him into the wall, her Piko Piko hammer held out in a rather threatening manner as she began to walk over to Cream. "What did I tell you about experimenting on Tails?"

Pushing himself out of the small indention he had made in the wall, Sonic groaned as he turned to see Amy chasing after Cream, swing her hammer around in the air while trying to hit the rabbit. "Hmm, at least the hammers familiar." Then he turned to watch Tails who were strapped into a chair. "You okay Tails?"

"No," Tails said, her voice was weak, "I'm sore all over. It hurts when I breathe and I lost more of my height." Sonic free Tails and pulled her into a hug.

While Tails hugs him, Sonic said, "Amy stops." Amy stopped and kept her hammer ready. "Cream, what did you do to Tails?"

"I use my teleporter to move Tails," Cream said, "I know what's went wrong and can cure her."

"We need you help," Sonic said, "Agree or Amy gets to hit you all she wants."

"Okay," Cream said.

"First cure Tails," Sonic said.

Cream walks to controls. "Do you want to know what happen to Tails? You see my teleporter reduced her size to 95 of what she was before. The extra mass in a smaller area cause her pain. Tai sit back where you were." Tails look up at Sonic, who nodded. Tails walk to the chair. In a flash she was across the room. Tails smiled and ran to Sonic and grab him in a hug once more.

"Better?" Sonic asked.

"Yep," Tails said with a smile.

"Cream," Amy said, "My and Sonic has a beat. Is there a way to prove that Sonic is from another world?"

"Sure," Cream said, "I'll need some time and a payment."

"I'll give you payment," Amy yelled.

"Okay," Cream said stepping back, "I need to test Sonic and you to see if there a strange difference between you two."

Glaring at Cream, Amy slowly stepped over to her and waited for a few seconds. Then her eyes narrowed some more. "Well, are you going to do that test or what?" Jumping back a bit, Cream nodded as she rushed over to get the things she needed.

In the meantime, Sonic had looked up from watching Tails humming a bit as she started to work on a small machine in teh corner of the room. "Hey Amy." Watching her turn her glare on him, Sonic briefly wondered if it was a bad idea to try and start a conversation with her, but there was one thing he just had to find out about. "So, the me in this world, just how is he?"

"He's a jerk." Amy stated with a dry voice as she began to twirl her hammer a bit in teh air. "He's always trying to impress me with some stupid stunt, or getting me into trouble." The last was mumbled out as her flashed a bit with anger.

"Er... Trouble?" Sonic asked as he rubbed his head while trying to figure out what she had meant with that whole impress her stunt.

Amy sighed a bit as she stopped twirling her hammer and leaned on it. "It was around the time when I was eight years old, I got a note from Sonic to meet him at Never lake to watch when Little Planet Appeared." Amy stopped talking as she gave him a slight annoyed look. "For some reason, he seemed to like me from the first moment we met on South Island, He was always talking or spending time with, running around getting flowers for me."

Sonic gulped as he could clearly see where this was going. Back on his world, Amy had followed him to Never Lake when he wanted to see Little Planet. And gotten capture by one of his most dangerous enemies.

Amy didn't notice that Sonic had drifted off as she continued to talk. "I showed up and he had wanted to surprised me with picnic, and asked me to be his girlfriend" Sonic grinned a bit at that as he remembered all teh times his Amy had pleaded with him to marry her. "I guess Eggman had noticed that he liked me as well." Amy mumbled out as she stood up and placed her hammer back into sub space. "Cause he sent his latest robot creation to capture me and force Sonic into a battle for Little Planet."

"Metal-Sonic" The Blue hedgehog mumbled out as he stood up. "He sent Metal-Sonic after you right?"

Amy nodded as she rubbed her head a bit to shake off the puzzlement and wierdness of talking to a Sonic that wasn't constantly asking her if she wanted to be his girlfriend or what life would be like if they married. "Yeah, since then, I've always somehow gotten involved in every crazy scheme Eggman came up with, Either because I wanted to get back at him because of the last time or that he felt that I would make a good bait to lure Sonic into a trap."

"I'm ready," Cream said, "St in both seat." They did only to have straps came up on them. They started to yell. "I'm only doing this so you won't get hurt." Sonic and Amy felt a tingle trough their body. "Wow," Cream said, "He was not lying he's from another world."

"Do you know how I can get back?" Sonic asked.

"Not a clue," Cream said.

"What about the guardian of the Master Emerald?" Tails asked.

"Great ideal," Amy said, "Now free us."

Cream then Sonic was free. Instead of freeing Amy, she press a few buttons and then Amy was cover in a light. Soon Amy was in the seat that Sonic was but one haft her normal height.

Amy looks at herself in the dress too big for her. "Hey," She yelled, "Why you do this?"

"I told this would come at a price," Cream said.

"Why you," Amy was about to pulled out her hammer.

"I would not do that," Cream said, "If any of you hurt me I'm locking Amy out so she would send the rest of time that size."

"Change me back," Amy said.

"I'll change you back later if I feel like it," Cream said.

"Fine," Sonic said trying to keep a fight from starting, "Amy, Tails and me are going to the guardian of the Master Emerald. I'm sure along the way we could get you something that we can trade to return Amy back to normal." Sonic pick up Amy and wrap her in the large dress. She warp her hands showing her anger clear.

"I can walk by myself." Amy shot up at the much larger blue hedgehog as she tried to pull out her hammer without dropping it from it's new, much larger then she was used too, size.

Looking down at Amy, Sonic shook his head as he wondered just how this world's Amy ended up with such a tomboy like behavior when the one in his world was much to girlish for his taste. "Yeah I know, but for now I better carry you, unless you want to run around without your dress on."

Pouting a bit at his words, Amy crossed her arms as she felt Sonic starting to run. "So where we going anyway?"

Running towards the train station that would take them to Station Square, Sonic looked over his shoulder and smiled as he spotted Tails flying through the air behind them like he used to in his own world, except this tails looked far more unsure of how to do it then the Tails he knew. "My place for starters, Tails can find you some clothes and then we'll take the Tornado to the Floating Island."

"Tornado?" Tails asked with a bit of puzzlement in her voice as she landed on the stations platform, watching the two hedgehogs's as they made their way up towards her. "What's that?"

Stopping at her words, Sonic felt his heart stop for a second before he shook his head. "You know, the plane we always use when we have to catch one of Eggman's flying fortresses."

Amy sighed a bit as she struggled to find a better way to sit in her oversized dress, finally settled for simply leaning on Sonic a bit. "He means the Hurricane, and it's my plane." Amy added a she shot a dark look at Sonic. "You and Tails just keep on borrowing it without asking."

Tails blushed a bit at the words as she looked away from them. "Um yeah, but it mostly for a good cause, beside, you barely use it anyway."

"Of course I barely use it." Amy spat back at the two tailed fox as her fists clenched up in front of her face. "You two always trash it somehow, it took me a month to fix it after Eggman blew the wing of it, and then the was the time when you used it to get to the Wing Fortress and the engine was ruined."

Tails blushed even more as Amy ranted on about the various times her plane had been ruined by them, her eyes looking everywhere but at the small pink hedgehog. "Um, sorry about that Amy, but, its just such a cool plane, and, well, I just have to use it." Then her eyes narrowed a bit. "And I wouldn't have to borrow the Hurricane all the time if you would let me build my own plane, you have more then enough parts for it anyway."

"Because I don't want two to care for," Amy said. She stood up only to slip on her large dress and almost fell but for Sonic saving her. She waited for Sonic to ask for a kiss but this Sonic seemed more worry about her safety.

They came to the ticket booth. "Welcome," the cat girl in the booth said, "How many? That's a cute little girl." She said looking at Amy. "You daughter?"

"Little sister," Sonic said, "Two adult and one child." Sonic paid and walk onto the train. One the train, Sonic slept most of the way. When they got off the train, Amy from Sonic arms started to order them to her house.

They came to a plane strip. "We here," Amy yelled, "I can take care of myself." Sonic place her on the ground. She ran off only to trip on the large dress. Out of frustration she discarded the dress and ran into the garage. Soon she returned with a pair of overalls on with mugs still stain on them.

"So where the plane?" Sonic asked. Amy led Sonic to a red plane.

Amy tried to clime to the pilot seat only to get pick up by Tails. "You're too small," the fox said as she handed Amy to Sonic.

Soon they were flying. Tails made the plain do many stunts. Amy was yelling about what she doing to her plain. It took one stunt that Sonic almost loss Amy for him to yell. The rest of the flight was quite mainly because Tails was angry with the other two not letting her have fun. The landed near the guardian of the Master Emerald's house.

Landing on the ground, Sonic shot a look back at the red plane. It almost felt like his plane back home, but it was looking more cared for and well maintained. "Must be because she spends more time looking after it then the Tails back home does." It was true as Tails was either working on other things or following after him. But this plane didn't look like it could turn into a robot battle unit like the Tornado.

Shaking himself out of the thoughts, Sonic turned to stare up at the Master Emerald altar, Looking very much like the one back home, if one ignored the flowers blooming around the foot of the altar itself. "So, where the guardian anyway?"

"Right behind you." Came teh answer in a silky fine voice that Sonic had heard only a few times on his own world, but had already learned to connect with some kind of trouble. Turning around confirmed it as he found himself staring at Rouge the bat, but a different looking Rouge as she was dressed much like Tikal had been.

Amy looking up from where she was standing, smiled a bit and waved her hand a bit at the bat who did a double take at the sight of her. "It was another one of Cream's little experiments." She mumbled out before the bat woman could even ask her question.

"Oh." Nodding a bit, Rouge turned her attention towards Sonic and Tails. "So, what brings you three all the way out to Floating Island, Eggman up to no good again?"

Shrugging a bit, Sonic stared at Tails and the others. "Well, it's a bit hard to explain, but here goes."

After getting the whole story from Sonic, Rouge blinked her eyes a bit and finally nodded. "It's a bit of a weird story actually, but I believe you."

"You do?" Sonic replied as he stared at her in a puzzled way, if he had been told teh same story by anyone else, he wouldn't have believe it without some kind of proof.

Shrugging a bit, Rouge turned to look at Sonic and Amy. "Well for starters, you have tried to get her to date you, kiss you or marry you yet." Giving Sonic a serious look as he face faulted into the ground from her comments, she shook her head arms and snorted a bit as he stood up again. "So, why are you here anyway?" Then her eyes narrowed a bit as she regarded the three. "It better not have anything to do with the Master Emerald, cause if it does, I'll kick you all of this island."

"I tough you could help," Tails said.

"I'll look into it," Rouge said, "While I'm gone, watch the  
Master Emerald."

Sonic nodded and found a resting place. After watching the large emerald for a while, he soon he was staring at the clouds. He was woken from his daydream by a hit to his stomach. He looks down at Amy standing on his stomach. "What," Sonic said, "I was just bored."

"You never know when Eggman's forces will come," Amy said.

"Of they do I'll be ready and rested." Sonic said.

"Just remember there's no one around to impress," Amy said.

"Why would I want them to follow me?" Sonic said.

Sonic and Amy stop when a large craft landed near them. A man walked from the craft. His eyes were pure red. "I am Jack a commander under the service of the Great Dr. Eggman. Give us the master Emerald."

"What that?" Sonic asked, as he got ready for battle.

"It a mabot," Amy said, "Eggman use them to lead his robots while he's not around."

"Really?" Sonic asked as he watched the robot man walk over towards the Master Emerald. "Looks even more dumb then some of Eggman's normal robots."

Staring at Sonic when she spoke, Both Amy and Tails shared a look as they wasn't really used to a Sonic that was that focused when it came to fighting one of Eggman's machines. "So, your Eggman has better Robots?" Tails question as she watched Sonic do a quick warm up.

Shaking his head at Tail's question, Sonic grinned a bit. "Nope, he has a more crazy style to them." He replied as he began to run towards the mabot. "Hey Bothead!"

Turning his head, Jake gave a loud cry of surprise as he was knocked back by blue ball with a lot of spikes on it, the force of Sonic's attack sending him flying into his flying craft with a loud bang. Pulling himself out the dent he had formed in the metal, he turned to face Sonic. "That was stupid Hedgehog, now, stand aside."

"Nope." Sonic replied almost casually as he was off again, ready to do one of his new tricks that he had come up with recently. "Try my Blue Tornado move Bothead!"

On the sidelines, Tails and Amy stared, as this Sonic was even more different from their normal version, he was more direct in fighting and less showy. "He's really not like our Sonic huh?"  
Tails voiced as she followed the sight of teh Mabot getting sucked up into the air by Sonic trick.

Amy dumbly nodded as she watched Jake teh Mabot smack painfully hard into the ground with a loud bang several meters away from the alter. "No Kidding. It would have taken our Sonic a bit longer to even think of doing that."

Struggling up, Jake body shot out a few sparks as he turned his head to see Sonic rushing towards him again. "No, wait!"

Then a loud buzzing sound filled teh air as Sonic landed on teh ground a few feet away, his hand held out to show a victory sign at Tails and Amy as Jake tumbled down onto the ground with a loud bang, sparks shooting out from where Sonic had hit the last time. "Try again Eggman."

"About time you destroy one," Amy said. She started to walk to the craft.

"Hey," Sonic said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make sure it safe," Amy said, "Normally there other robots that come with mabot."

"I'm coming," Sonic said. "Tails keep watch out here." Sonic and Amy walk into the craft. Sonic looked at the robots on the walls. "Now those are the robots I normal fight."

"Look like you took care of our friend Jack before he could turn them on," Amy said as she walk up to the control panel.

"Need help," Sonic said as he lifted up Amy up to the controls. Amy climbed onto the controls and started to press them. "So what are you doing?" Sonic asked as he looked around the craft.

"I'm trying to understand these controls," Amy said, "I could trade this to Cream for my normal size." She press some more buttons. A siren went off as the craft was bath with red light. A five appear on all the screens. Sonic grab Amy and ran from the ship. Along the way he grabs Tails and continues to run.

The explosion behind him forces him to the ground. "I leave you alone for a little bit and you blow up something near the Master Emerald," Rouge said looking down at Sonic, "Well the good news is that I may have found a way."

"Shoot." Sonic said as he watched her, trying not to be too distracted by the fact that it was Rouge and not Knuckles guarding the Master Emerald in this crazy universe.

Lifting an eyebrow at Sonic's word, Rouge shrugged a bit as she walked up to the emerald. "You must have suffered from a powerful Chaos Control, the technique is know to be able to warp time and space." Looking a bit sad, Rouge turned to face him. "But I don't know how many emeralds it would take."

Sonic closed his eyes a bit as he thought back to his fight with Eggman. "That robot, Eggman said it could teleport thanks to the powers of the Chaos Emeralds."

Tails looked a bit puzzled at Sonic as she rubbed her head. "A machine that can use chaos control." Looking over at Rouge as she finished speaking, she looked more focused. "Then we should try and  
talk with Shadow, he knows more about Chaos Control then anyone else."

Smiling and nodding as Tails finished speaking, Rouge turned to regard Sonic. "Okay, we have a place to start. We need a number of Chaos Emeralds and to find Shadow."

"3." Sonic added in as he looked up form the ground. "Eggman's robot had 3 emeralds."

Jumping up and down from where she stood, Amy eyes twinkled a bit as she grinned. "So what are we waiting, let's get those emeralds, I'm sure I can bribe Cream into returning me to normal with one of those emeralds."

"Well Eggman has three so there four out there," Sonic said, "But how do we find them?"

"I can feel them," Rouge said, "I could use a vacation." She turns to the Master Emerald. "Let me just take care of a few things." Her hand glow as the Master Emerald fades. "I'm ready."

"How are we going to get all of us on the plane?" Tails asked.

"You got here," Rouge said, "I'll just fly near the plane using it to make fling easy. It should not be that hard."

"Great we get three and I'll return to my normal world," Sonic said before he grab Amy and ran to the Hurricane.

Watching all this was Jack's eyes. Eggman smiled at what he saw. "Another world with me. If we team up then we both can get a world." He press some buttons on this controls, "It time I get a new guest."

Cream sat working on an invention when something grabbed her. "I got the target," a mabot said, "Destroy the everything else."

Smirking a bit, Cream turned her head to look up at the mabot holding her, a dangerous glint i n her eyes. "Oh, you really shouldn't have done that"

Looking down at the rabbit, the Mabot smirked back at her as he gave her a small shaking. "Should be scared of you, I'm the one holding you, I'm the one with the robots."

"True." Cream replied as she lifted up a small remote. "But I have this!" Pressing the button, Cream crackled a bit as the whole back wall of teh room slid up to reveal a very large robot looking down at the Mabot, several weapons clicking as they locked onto him. "Now, put me down, or you'll end up as spare parts."

Gulping a bit, the mabot stepped back and screamed as several shots were fired off over his head. "Hey, take one more step and she's finished. You hear me!"

"Yup." Came a cheerful response from behind him as a fist ripped clear through his chest, several wires and components held loosely in the clenched fist. "But I don't really care." Turning her head to watch teh mabot give a small puffing sound as it released her, Cream smiled at teh red Echidna as he removed his hand form teh mabot's chest. "Knuckles, what are you doing here?"

Shrugging, Knuckles reached up a hand and tossed teh wires he held over his shoulder. "Not much, I was relaxing when I saw the Mabot land nearby and attack you."

"I don't care," the Mabot said, "Destroy every thing." Explosion filled the workshop. The Mabot skillfully dodge the blast until he got to his craft. He threw Cream in a cage. "Luckily for you Master Eggman wants you alive." The mabot place its metal hand and the craft started to lift off the ground.

Knuckles stagger from the building. His fur burnt. He had no choice but to run from the large robot that was destroying more all the small ones. He rubbed his face as he watch the craft flew away. "Great," he said, "I was hoping to save Cream and force her to give me something worth a good bit as thank you." He rubbed his hands and said, "Well look like I need to find Sonic. I may be able to find something worth on this trip." He started walk away.

Cream woke from the force sleep. She found herself in a strange bubble. She looks outside of the bubble at a something that was getting build. The thing looks at her and look just like her.

"So you're awake," Eggman said, "You like your Mabot sister. I can't make living things into robots but I can copy them. Every thing you know, she know and she'll use it to help me.

Rouge rested on the side of the plane. She pointed down to Tails. Tails nodded and started to lower the plane.

Staring around at teh place they had landed in, Amy yawned a bit as she turned to stare up at Sonic who looked just as tired as she did. "So, mind telling me why we have stopped out here in the middle of no where?"

Rouge looked over at them as she pulled her wings into her back, letting them get some rest from all teh flapping they had been put through. "I just needed some rest, but now that I thick about it." She mumbled out as she shot a look down at the city below them while licking her lips. "I could really go for some food right about now"

Tails nodded at Rouge's words, her stomach choosing that moment to grumble rather loudly as well. "Well, a quick meal wouldn't be so bad, I haven't had anything besides breakfast today, and Cream's experiments tend to make me more hungry then usual."

"I wonder if they have any good burgers." Sonic mumbled out as he began to look around the group a bit. "Okay, a quick pit stop for some food, and we'll leave again."

Grumbling a bit to herself, Amy walked after teh cheering group before her, her eyes shooting an angry glare at them as she was suddenly picked up by Sonic when she turned out to be to slow for them. "Fine, but I'm not paying for your meal, you got that?"

Sonic froze at the words as he looked around the group. "Ah, anyone got any cash on them, I'm kinda low since I had to buy for a new snow board yesterday."

Rouge shrugged as she turned to look at Tails. "I don't have any cash, the only times I ever leave Floating Island, I'd never had to buy anything."

Holding up her hands, Tails gave a sad expression as she looked around at the small group. "Sorry, I'm broke as well."

Turning their eyes back to Amy, they all smiled in a pleading manner to her. "Oh no, don't you dare do that to me." Amy spat out as she tried to get free form Sonic's hold, finally sighing as she gave up. "Fine, but nothing expensive, I' not made of money you know."

Moment's later, Sonic place a kid's meal before Amy. Amy hated pretending to be Sonic's little sister but she did not want any one to think she is strange. Soon she started to eat the meal. Once they all were done, Sonic said, "Tails, Rouge see what you call learn in the city. While Amy and me will go back to the plane."

Amy and Sonic walk back to the plane. "Sonic, why are we waiting for the other?" Amy asked.

"Rumors about Eggman spread fast," Sonic said, "It's the only way we can keep an eye on him. Beside we could find a way for Rouge to ride on the plane." Amy smiled at the chance to work on her plane. "Of course you have my speed to help."

Cream looked at her Mabot copy working hard to make a large flying fortress. She was humming Cream's favorite song as she work the controls. What Cream hated the most was how the two look lie twins. She tried once more to get free from her bubble but she could not.

"Master Eggman," Cream Mabot copy said cheerfully to a screen, "World Jumper One is almost ready."

Eggman appear on the screen and said, "Good. I want it prepared to leave as soon as it is."

"Master what about my sister," Cream Mabot copy said.

"Take her," Eggman said, "You know you did very good."

"So can I stay your helper?"

Eggman smiled and said, "More. I have been looking for an heir and I think you and your twin would be great like daughters. That is after we change her way of thinking."

Sticking out her tongue at Eggman, Cream settled down and sulked in her small cell, her mind already trying to come up with a way for her to not only escape, but steal everything of interest from Eggman's base as well.

Walking through the outer parts of Station Square, Knuckles yawned as he found himself just outside of Amy's home. The place looking like no one had been there all day. Shrugging,  
Knuckles looked around and quickly jumped over the fence surrounding the place and walked over to the main door, given the way Sonic normally acted towards Amy on a daily basis, it was the best place to look for him here.

Finding it locked, the Echidna smirked as he slowly kneeled down and picked the lock with no problems, pushing the door open in front of him with little effort. "Hey Amy! You in here?!" Stepping into the dark place. Knuckles grunted as all he saw was traces of the Hurricane missing and the usual mess from all of her tinkering, or should that be repairing she did to her plane.

Still, it was the best place to wait for him, Knuckles mused as he rolled out Amy's beat up comfy chair and dropped down in it with a sigh. So he should just wait around and see if she knew where Sonic was when she showed up. Placing his feet on her desk, Knuckles closed his eyes, as he got comfortable for a long wait.

Outside the place, a red and black shape hiding the shadows grunted a bit as it watched Knuckles entered the old hanger building. One hand was clutched tightly around a gleaming blue gemstone as it turned to leave the place. "Strange, the traces of power from the Chaos Emeralds lead here, but I can't feel the source of it." Tossing the gem up into the air, the figure smirked as it grabbed the gem again. "Well, I won't get any answers just waiting around here, Chaos Control!"

Following the sudden yell, a bight flash of light filled the area as the red and black shape used the powers of a chaos Emerald to warp out of the place.

Amy smiled at the simple change to her plane. It was not hard because of the brake points she had built in to keep the damage small. Amy smiled at the third seat added. She looks at Sonic putting the small toolbox back into the plane. "I didn't know you knew something about planes," Amy said.

"Well," Sonic said, "My world Tails force me to help with his plane when I help break it."

"I try that but Sonic and Tails just sneak off," Amy said.

"We're back," Rouge said.

"What did you learn?" Amy asked.

"That the next time we go shopping we need money," Tails said.

"We're on a mission and you go shopping," Amy yelled.

"Stop fighting," Sonic said, "We need to return to the Amy's place to refuel the plane. Then we'll start the search once more."

Taking off in the place again, Sonic grinned as he found himself standing on the back of it like he had done so many times in the past when they had to chase after Eggman's flying machines. "Tails, how far are we from Amy's place?"

Giving him a confused look when he asked, Tails quickly looked down to read what the plane was telling her. "It should be another hour or so, but Sonic, we have to pass close by Eggman's base to get back home."

Shooting a quick look at the group sitting in the plane, Sonic shrugged a bit. "That shouldn't be a problem, after what I did to Eggman's machine, he's not going to attack us for a while."  
Turning his attention back to staying steady on the plane, Sonic grinned as he thought about another aerial duel.

"Forget it Sonic." Amy yelled back at him as she had spotted the look in his eyes after he stopped talking. "I didn't do all of this work to the plane just to have you and Tails bust it up for five minutes of fun."

Giggling at the cute confused sound coming from Sonic, Rouge shook her head a bit. "Maybe I should get off here, and go look for some Chaos Emeralds on my." Seeing their confused look,  
Rouge smirked. "You want to go back home as fast as you can, right Sonic?"

"Good thinking Rouge," Sonic said. Rouge jumped from the plane and started to flap way.

"Alright it air combat time," Tails said.

"Don't even think about that," Amy yelled, "Beside I checked the gas there not enough to do stunts and get back home."

"We do have enough fuel to go around the base

"Tails fly as low to the ground as you can," Sonic said.

A little bit later, Eggman look into a screen. "Why would Sonic come flying this way?" He sat in his seat. "They're luckily I'm in a good mood and let the go."

Tails landed the plane on Amy's runway. They got off. Amy ran off to refuel the plane. Tails look at Sonic. She saw something he never thought he would see. There Stood Sonic thinking. "What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"Eggman didn't attack," Sonic said. "He must be up to something."

"He is," Knuckles said walking up to them, "He took Cream."


	2. Part 2

A Sonic the Hedgehog E-Mail story. Written together with Drager. None of us own Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow Tails, Rouge, Amy, Cream or Eggman. They are copyrighted Sega and The Sonic Team and belong to them.

  
Sonic World swap  
Part 2  


(Alpha world means that it's the original Sonic's world, and Beta world for the other one.)

Alpha World:

Giggling loudly, Amy watched as Sonic kissed her hand again, the sound of Tails making gagging sounds when he saw it, not even getting to her. Too bad he was from another universe, she could get  
used to a Sonic that was this nice, if only he didn't insist on wearing gold wristbands and yellow white shoes.

Behind them, Tails shook his head as he tried to keep himself from getting Sick. Sonic was cool, thought guy, so why would this different version of him not stop talking about impression Amy and all that, not to mention he kept on insisting that he couldn't even fix a plane, the tornado was his for crying out loud.

Knuckles, shaking his head as well, turned to watch Tails working on the machine, the glow of a Chaos Emerald filling the room with a red glare. "Tails, are you sure that thing will work?" Shooting a look out of the corner of his eyes, he blinked as Amy laughed over something the other Sonic had said, before they hugged each other again. "Cause that guy is really starting to freak me out."

"You're not the only one." Rouge added in as she shook her head. "Not to mention that craving for attention, I swear he spent the whole trip here trying to do stunts." Stepping away from the wall, she walked over to pull Amy and this other Sonic apart, their little scene getting out of hand as they seemed to be ready to start French kissing at any minute. "Okay, Amy go help Tails with the machine, Sonic, go help Knuckles look for more emeralds."

Amy stood there with a box of tools at her feet. She watch Tails continue his work on the strange machine before her. "Are you done?" She asked.

"No," Tails said, "One mistake and we'll never get our Sonic back."

"Why risk it?" Amy asked, "I like this Sonic. Why am I helping to send him away?"

"You help with this or you fix the tornado," Tails said.

"I don't know the first thing about planes," Amy said, "I know I'll get Sonic a goodbye gift" She walk off. Tails smiled at the calmness around him as he continue to work.

Knuckles complains as he drag Sonic from the village before he could do one of his stunts. "Hey did you do that?" Sonic yelled.

"We have a job," Knuckles yelled with greater anger, "Lets try to do that.

"Why should I listen to a thief," Sonic said, "Why are you so mad?"

"I'm the protector of the master emerald," Knuckles said, "Thanks to you we had to walk every where. From now on no more talking."

Meanwhile Rouge look up at the sky. "I wonder what my other self is like." She continue to stair into the sky. The blue sky calmed her. The calmness was shattered by a strange triangle hole. A large ship came from it. Before Rouge could react she was hit by a dart. As the drug started to take effact she could see Eggman robots coming to him.

Waking up, Rouge found herself staring right into the faces of Eggman and Cream. "Okay, no more pizza before I go to bed again." She mumbled out as she closed her eyes again.

Giving a amuse snort, Eggman grinned as he lifted up a small stick and poked Rouge with it, sending a mild electric shock through her body. "Now, now Guardian. We have things to talk about."

"Yeah." The Cream mabot grinned as she poked Rouge in the side several times. "Like where you wanna be punched if you don't open your eyes."

Snapping her eyes open, Rouge glared at the two of them as she struggled to get free of her bonds. "What is it with everyone thinking I'm that stupid Echidna lately?"

Giving a dark laugh, Eggman settled down in his chair and pressed a few buttons on it. "So, you're not the guardian in this world?" Giving a look of deep thinking, Eggman finally turned back to her. "So, the Eggman in this world. What kind of fellow is he?"

"Is it done yet?" Amy asked as she looked at Tails working on the machine, wondering if she should knock out the fox, destroy the machine, and keep this version of Sonic for herself. "Not a bad idea really." Amy mumbled out as she called up her Piko Piko hammer and lifted it up over her head.

"Mister Tails, Miss Amy?" Cream voice asked as she knocked on the door and steppe din, her eyes turning to watch Amy hold her hammer up over Tails head. "Miss Amy, no!"

Turning around at the noise, Tails gave a loud scream as he watched Amy just standing there, looking up him as she held her hammer up in the air. After a few seconds, Tails slowly stood up and looked at her. "Amy, what's wrong?"

"You are not taking my Sonic from me," Amy said. She swung at the Tails' machine. Tails scream as it broke apart. "Now I get to keep my Sonic."

Before Tails could respond, another Cream ran into the workshop. "Eggman made a copy of Cream."

"I'm the real one," the first Cream said.

"Of course she is," the mabot cream said, "but I have a dart gun." With three shots they fell to the ground. The mabot Cream smiled as robots pick each of them up. "Time for the next part.

Sonic and Knuckles were resting. Knuckles had no ideal where to go next because he dear not walk into a town with this Sonic. "Hey," Sonic said watching an egg shape thing come toward him.

"Sonic my old friend," Eggman said as he appeared on the hovering egg, "I like you to meet a friend of ours." A sleeping Amy appears on it.

"Why you," Sonic yelled as he grab the egg. A green fog came from the object and Sonic fell to the ground.

"Knuckles," Cream said as she ran to him, "They got them."

"Who did?" Knuckles said.

"We do," Cream said stabbing him with a needle. Knuckle fell to the ground.

"Your plan work perfectly," Eggman said.

"Thank you father," the mabot Cream said.

"You know what to do with them," Eggman said, "And after that you may start to reprogramming your sister. Meanwhile I'll make contact with my other self."

Eggfortress, Eggman's newest hideout was cleverly hidden in the middle of a small tropical island. Reaching far up over the trees, the sun light glinted of the metal parts of the place as Robots patrolled the air and ground around it.

Inside of it, Eggman was grumbling as he watched the last fight between him and Sonic. It had been bad enough to lose, but the Hedgehog had to insult him by doing all those weird stunts after winning. "He'll pay for it, I swear on it." Sitting up in his chair, Eggman grinned as he turned to watch his special Sonic destroying team getting put together.

Metal-Sonic and Silver-Sonic were getting repaired and upgraded after their last loss to his long foe, and with the new bot he was building at this moment, he would be invincible. Watching the robot getting built, was something he enjoyed, as each weapon was placed in the right place. "Yes, my new Giziod copy is almost ready. I'm so proud of this, that I'm naming it after myself, the Eggzoid"

"Master!"

Turning away form the worktable, Eggman glared at the small robot that had not only dared to enter the room without permission, he had also disturbed him. "What is it, can't you see I'm busy plotting the next plan for world domination?"

Giving an alarmed cry, the robot turned and switched on a view screen. "But Master, we have picked up this thing moving into our airspace."

Walking over to look at the screen. Eggman narrowed his eyes in anger as he watched the World jumper 1 stop directly over his base. "All stations, battle ready, on my mark, I want you to blow that thing out of the sky, ready, aim."

"Wait." Eggman stopped as his view screen switched image to show a picture of himself, but with a few changes, this Eggman wasn't wearing a pair of welding goggles around his head. "Eggman, I've come from another world to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"I'm listening," The Eggman said.

The Eggman on the screen smiled and started, "I help you take over this world and you help me with my world."

"Sound Good. But what about Sonic and his friends?"

"Simple I'm sending them to the other world." The screen change to a craft going into a gateway.

Beta World

Sonic and Tails were hiding as they watch Eggman base. "Sonic that is boring," Tails said, "Lets run at them."

"No," Sonic said, "I'm trying to find the best way in. I just want to get in get Cream and get out."

"Our Sonic just run in and fight his way," Tails said, "Its more...Hey what that?" She pointed at a small aircraft flying through a triangle hole in the sky.

"Lets find out," Sonic said.

Turning over to the aircraft after it crash-landed, Sonic and Tails blinked as they saw just who it was that were sitting inside of it.

"That's me!" Tails cried out as she spotted her almost look alike sitting in one of the chairs, next to him, Amy had been placed with Rouge and Cream behind them. "But, I don't understand."

Watching his own Tails, Sonic grumbled as he could think of only one reason they could be here. "They must have tried dot find me, but somehow they couldn't control this thing and crashed."

Tails sighed a bit as she looked at something painted on the front of the aircraft. "I don't think that the real reason Sonic, Look." Pointing her finger, she glared at the Eggman logo painted on the front end of it. "Eggman must have captured them and decided to trap them in this dimension."

Looking closer at the craft, Sonic nodded before he grinned a bit. "Yeah, but I don't see myself or Knuckles in it, so I'm guessing they're still free." At that moment, a muffled yell came from the back end of the ship, followed by a loud series of metallic bangs. "On second thought." Sonic mumbled out as he eyes a small hatch on the backend. "I think I know where they put this worlds Sonic and my world's Knuckles."

Pulling open the truck, Sonic stared down at heavily gagged and bound Sonic and Knuckles, the Echidna glaring death at him as he began to yell a few muffled words at them. "Great, he likely going to trash the whole area when we untie him." Sonic joked as he looked over at Tails. "Hey, are the others okay?"

"They look okay," Tails said, "Your Tails lucky. She the normal size. Cream didn't make her smaller."

"Tails a he," Sonic said as he unties the others Sonic and Knuckles.

The Bete Sonic stood up and said, "Thanks, I'm the great Sonic."

"Just shutup and grab someone still asleep," Alpha Sonic said, "Lets get back to Amy's."

Almost there, Bete Sonic asked, "Why is Cream so heavy?"

"For the last time you are not allow to talk," Alpha Sonic said.

"Thank you," Alpha Knuckles said.

Later, the two Amy were looking at each other. "I can't believe that I'm small in this world."

"Cream made me small," Bete Amy yelled.

"I did not," Cream responded.

"Our world Cream did," Bete Amy said, "Now Eggman have her so I can't return to my normale size."

"Our Tails could help," Alpha Cream said.

Alpha Tails turned away from Talking with Beta Tails and stared at the two Amy's as they turned to face him. "Uh, maybe, I don't know how your Cream did t, but I can try it."

"Thank You, Thanks you!" Beta Amy yelled as she grabbed Alpha Tails in a hug, not noticing the annoyed look on Beta Tails face when she saw Alpha Tails blush.

"So, you're the Sonic from that other world." Beta Sonic said with a causal tone of voice as he stared on the two Amy's talking with the two Tails, growling a bit when his Amy hugged the other Tails. "Your Amy pretty cute, just as cute as mine is." Looking over at his scowling counter part, he grinned. "Don't know why you don't like her, she far more friendlier then my Amy ever was."

"Really?" Alpha Sonic mumbled out as he tapped a finger on the table, watching both Knuckles having an arm wrestling match over in the corner. "I find her to be to pushy now and then."

Beta Sonic nodded a bit as he plopped both feet up on the table in front of him. "So, you won't mind if go for her then?"

Shooting a quick look over at Beta Sonic, Alpha Sonic stood up and grumbled a bit. "Maybe you should try and turn off the super star attitude and your own Amy might listen to you for more then a minute."

Beta Sonic stared at him for a few seconds, before he nodded with a big grin on his face as he jumped out of the chair to land on the ground in a flashy style. "But if I get her to like me as well, then I can have both Amy's. Two cute babes to date."

"What?" Alpha Sonic spat out the word as she saw his other part wave at him and then run over towards the two Amy's. "I, how can that guy look so much like me and then act like that?"

"I think he a bit to in love with her." Beta Rouge mumbled out as she walked over to stand next to him. "As far back as I can remember, he's always been chasing her like that." Turning her head to the side to avoid seeing Beta Amy smack him with a hammer while Alpha Amy smiled in joy over the offer for a date, she sighed. "If he would just let her see a less macho star side to him, she would at least not run away from him."

Alpha Sonic look at Beta Rouge and said, "A reason I run from Amy is that she always makes a scene."

"That way you left that town so fast," the bat said, "You have a shy side." She turns to the two Amys and the other Sonic. She felt sorry of her world Amy as she was trap between two that are about to make out. "Hey Sonic Since there are more of us do you think we need a plane or two more."

"I guess," Sonic said. "Hey," He yelled to have every one to look at him, "this world Amy and me will build some more planes as the two Tails will fly to cream shop to find a way to cure her."

A little later Bete Amy watch as Alpha Sonic quickly built three planes from the parts around her runway. Sonic then stop and fell to the ground. Amy run up to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Just tired," Sonic said breathing heavily, "I takes a lot to move my legs and arms fast at the same time. Could you check them."

"Sure," Amy said. She walk to the first plane. "Why did you make four. The two Tails and me are the one that can fly them."

"I can," Sonic said.

"Our can't," Amy said, "We always showing off or something to learn." She stop and look at Sonic. "What to know something?"

"What?" Sonic ask as he got to his feet to help Amy.

"I really enjoy these talks of ours," Amy said, "I don't talk much because I'm stuck fixing my plane, running from Sonic or one of his fans trying to take my place as the person he likes and also Eggman."

"I like these talks too," Sonic said, "Most see me as a hero and want me to show them how I fight Eggman or as a tool to be used."

Staying silent for a few seconds, Amy stared at the plane she used to always want to fly, but rarely got a chance too since it was mostly broken. "So, how's the Amy from your world, can she fly a plane?"

Not answering right away, Sonic looked over at where B Rouge was trying to keep A Amy and B Sonic away from one another before they got to out of hand. "She's, different from you, always chasing me, wanting me to marry her." Smirking a bit as he thought about, Sonic shook his head. "But, she had also grown up a lot, she can defend herself, and knows when she can't win a fight."

B Amy nodded as she stood up and walked over to pick up a toolbox, struggling a bit under the rather heavy weight of it. "So, she's a bit like the Sonic from this world." She guessed as she watched A Sonic pick it up and placed it into the back seat of the plane. "I guess Sonic can be nice too, when he's not acting like a jerk."

At the same time, A Knuckles was busy tapping his hand against the wall, his whole body itching to get out there and find the needed chaos emeralds. His thoughts firmly locked on the state of Floating Islands and the master emerald. He didn't know how long it would be safe with two Eggman's in the same universe, let alone two who knew how much power there was in it.

Turning his head, he watched B Rouge walked towards him with A Amy behind her, B Knuckles dragging B Sonic out of the building to cool him down from all of his romancing the two Amy's. "Though day?" he mumbled out as the white bat dressed like Tikal dumped down in the chair next to the table.

"You don't know the half of it." She mumbled out as she placed her feet on the desk, rubbed one hand over her eyes as she gave a yawn. "I must have flown halfway around the planet and back again." She mumbled out before grabbing a hold of Amy's dress before she could leave again. "Give it a rest dear, I don't want to see the two Tails making more gagging gestures tonight."

Sticking her tongue out at Rouge, Amy plopped down to sit on the floor; her head leaned back against the wall behind her as she sighed. "I can't believe that I don't live here in this world, I can't believe she thinks that Sonic is a pest, he so nice, not to mention cute."

"Yeah right." Knuckles muttered out as he shook his head. "The guy's far to interested in himself, I had to drag him out of a town just to get him to stop all does stunts of his."

Giving an insulted sound at Knuckles work, Amy looked up at him. "And you think you're better then him, Mr. I'm always to serious to have fun guardian?"

Knuckles grunted but before they could fight, B Tails called, "We're back and Tail knows how to get Amy back to here normal size."

"It'll take some time to set it," A Tails said.

Meanwhile B Cream slowly woke. She found herself free and in surgery room. In the room was M Cream cleaning blood from her hand. She wanted to hurt her copy and run away but something stop her. "What did you do to me?" She asked.

"I just added something to keep you under control," M Cream said.

B Amy sat in the chair eager to be back to her normal size. After a flash, she looks at her body. She smiled as she cheered, "I'm normal." She looks down at her overalls. "And I get to wear these once more.

"Just remember enlarging them may have weaken them," A Tails said.

"Okay," Amy said, "Also Sonic wants to show you something."

Everyone walk into the Hanger to see the three new planes. "So what do you thank?" A Sonic asked.

"They're great," B Tails said.

"None of them are my plane," A Tails said.

"Think of the stunts I could do with all of these," B Sonic said.

"Don't even say that again." B Amy said. She wore a dress under her overalls. "I'm only going to take care of my plane. The rest you need to care for yourself."

"Okay" A Sonic yelled out as he lifted up his hands into the air. "We need to get our hands on 3 Chaos Emeralds so we can get the machine for jumping Dimensions up and running." Watching them all stare at him, A Sonic smirked a bit as he turned to look at the planes. "Now, there are 3 planes and 11 of us, so we'll have to split up in a 3 groups. Where one will only have 3 in it and."

B Sonic grinned at the words from his counter part as he jumped up. There was no way he would let a chance to be alone with two versions of his dream hedgehog slip past him. "I vote that my group should consists of me and the two Amy's"

The suggestion earned him a dual reply of "Yes" and "No" as the two Amy's jumped up just a split second after he had finished talking, both of them voicing their opinion at the same time.

Looking a bit confused, A Sonic stared at his counter part and shook his head. "Sorry, but after talking with Rouge and Tails, we decided on these groups." Turning to face A Tails, he nodded at him. "Go ahead."

Coughing a bit as he wasn't used to talking to such a big crowd, Tails finally turned to pull out a small chalkboard with the 3 teams written on them. "Okay, Group number one will consist of A Sonic, B Rouge and A Knuckles." Tails watched the 3 of nod as they looked at one another. "Group 2 will be A Amy, A cream, B Knuckles and B Amy."

"Great, stuck in the all female section." B Knuckles muttered out loud enough for all to hear as he pushed off the wall and looked around the room with a bored expression. "Thanks for the offer fox boy, but I work best alone." As he finished speaking, B Knuckles waved a head as he walked away, out through the door before anyone could protest.

Looking at the door as it closed, Tails shook his head. "Okay, Group two will then be A Amy, A Cream and B Amy then." The group looked at another and smiled a bit as the two Amy's didn't look to long at one another. "And group 3 will be Me, B Tails, B Sonic and A Rouge." Watching the three other look at one another with a lot of confusion on their faces, A Tails sighed. "Okay, Any questions."

B Rouge lifted up a hand as she watched the male version oh the two tailed fox girl she was used to. "What about Shadow?"

"What about him?" B Sonic asked as he looked over at her. "Damn Idiot's most likely out there muttering about harsh life is and how unfair it is that Maria's dead."

A small chuckle along with a series of footsteps had the group whole group to the side as they watched a dark outline of a hedgehog standing in a nearby shadow. "Nice to know you care about me faker." Lifting up a hand, light glinted of a Chaos Emerald as the hedgehog gave another chuckle. "So, this is the reason for the outburst of Chaos Energy I felt, two fakers at the same time." The last was spat out as the figure lifted up the chaos emerald. "There's 3 emeralds left out there, I suggest you get them before the Mabot's does." With that warning, the figure faded away in a blast of green light.

"I don't like that," B tails said.

"How do we find them?" A Amy said.

A Tails smiled and pulled out three meters. "They give off a unique type of energy. They should pick them up. Just fly where it's pointing the strongest."

B Rouge watch the others fly away. "So are we walking?" She asked.

"No," A Sonic said, "I'm flying."

Later A Cream wipe mud from her face. She looks down at her at her body covered in mud. "Just great," She said.

"Do you know how long this is going to take to get my dress clean," Amy said.

"This is great," B Amy said with smile.

They soon heard, "Master Eggman better be happy with all that I went through to get this stone." A female mabot walk by them in the muck

"He won't," B Amy said, "But I'll be." She jump at the mabot. The two started to wrestle for the Chaos Emerald.

"I hope the others are in a clear area," A Amy said.

"It freezing cold out here!" A Rouge yelled out as she struggled to stay warm in the blizzard that had hit them after they had entered the ice covered northern parts of the planet. "Just how far away is that Emerald anyway?"

A Tails sighed as he turned to watch the older and tougher batgirl, the one who always claimed she was a top agent, and here she was yelled about the cold. "I keep telling you, it's just over this frozen lake."

B Tails and B Sonic shook their heads as they watched the other two in the group argue. "Guess she not used to places like this." B Tails muttered out as she used her tails to keep herself warm with.

Next to her, B Sonic had simply put on a smirk as he walked through the frozen landscape, his breath coming out in small clouds at his nose. "Guess no one's as tough as me, this hedgehog's feeling he's back home at the beach."

"Really?" A Rouge muttered out as she pointed at the blue hedgehog. "So you're not keeping your mouth shut to hide the fact that your teeth are chattering."

Looking a bit sheepish at her comment, B Sonic suddenly snapped his head up. "Someone's coming."

Walking out of the snowstorm, a Mabot held up a glittering purple gem as it smiled. "Mission complete, Master Eggman will reward me well for this, I might even become second commander." Then he stopped when he spotted the group standing in front of him. "Back off, the gem's mine"

B Sonic and the two Tails ran at the mabot. A Rouge watches the fight. It was not a fair fight with three on one. She wanted to do more but she still weak from the drugs. By luck the emerald slid to her feet. She ran to the plane and then she wrap in it. Slowly she fell asleep.

A Sonic landed the plane near a jungle. "It somewhere in there," He said climbing from the plane.

"Look," B Rouge said, "It a Mabot and he larging his robots into the jungle."

"Lets split up," A Sonic said. He ran into the jungle. He found a robot hovering in front of him. With a smile he ran at it. He jump on it and started to hit it. Unfortunately he was too busy fight the robot to notice that it was going strange into a large rock. With great force he hit the ground.

He stood up but soon he his ankle. He started to rub the pain away. "Well, well, what do we have here?" The Mabot asked as he walk up to Sonic. "If the poor little rat hurt. I know how to make it stop." One of the robot hover at Sonic. With great skill Sonic redirected the robot into the rock with the other. "So you got one what but there three more."

"You mean one more." Came a voice form behidn the Mabot.

Turning around, the Mabot found itself looking a black and red hedgehog standing over the remains of the other robots, a green chaos emerald glinting in the right hand. "You, you're the one."

"Goodbye." Was the only response the mabot got before it was smashed by a homing attack, bits of it flying off in all directions around it. Landing on the ground next to Sonic, the hedgehog turned his head to look at the blue one on the ground. "So different from him, and yet you both seem to always run into the same problems."

Staring wide-eyed at the hedgehog, Sonic slowly struggled to sit up, his ankle hurting the whole time. "Shadow, but how?"

Grinning, the red and black hedgehog turned to face Sonic completely. "So, I guess there's a version of me in your universe as well." Then his face grew serious as he sighed. "Guess I better get you back to your plane, and try not to make me too annoyed, got it."

Smiling a bit as the way this Shadow reminded him so much of himself, Sonic nodded as he stood up with the red and black hedgehog's help. "So, what your life like in this world, working with Rouge or Knuckles?" He asked as they took a test step to seeing he could walk on his own.

Shadow didn't answer as he held out the gem in front of him, not wanting to waste more time by watching Sonic try to walk on a sprained ankle. "Chaos Control." Using its power to warp him and Sonic through time and space to where the plane was. "You could say I do a bit of this and that." Shadow replied to Sonic's question as he placed him on the ground next of the plane gently. "You're going to be okay here?" Watching Sonic nod at him, Shadow smirked as he stood up. "Good, cause I have to check in on the others."

"Wait!" Sonic yelled out as Shadow vanish in a bright green flash of light. "Great, he didn't even wait around to hear my question."

On the other side of the world, A Amy glared at B Amy and A Cream as they held up the Chaos Emerald in front of them with a big smile on their faces. "Great, thanks to that stupid Mabot thing, I'm covered in mud!" The roar making the other two turn to look at her.

"I'm hungry," B Amy said, "Lets get home as fast as we can." She ran to the plane. After at Amy's runway, they found the other planes were back. A Sonic was limping into the hanger.

"Sonic," A Amy yelled running to him. "What wrong?"

"I'm just a little bit hurt from a fight," Sonic said, "But we need to stop the Eggmans."

"I'm not going to let you get hurt worst," A Amy said, "You're going to bed and recover."

"I agree," B Amy said as she grabs Sonic. They push Sonic into a room with two beds. Sonic turn to look at Rouge in the bed.

"What wrong with Rouge?" Sonic asked.

A Rouge look around her to see a world of fog. She found a ten year old version of herself. She was hiding behind a door. She watch her parent fight. They were two hedgehogs. "Look, I'm her father but if you want her to stay here," Rouge father said as he place gems on the table, "These should keep her health and happy." The little Rouge still at the stones to her they were magical.

"You know," her mother said, "You don't need to pain to see her." Her father nodded and walk to Rouge's room. Her father quickly grabs the little Rouge in a hug.

Rouge could hair her younger self say "Those stone a magical."

Rouge fell to her knees as the fog return. "All of the gems I have. Every one I stone they're worthless," Rouge said as she started to cry. "All I wanted was people to care about me and not get rid of me because I'm a runt. My father came back because he loved move not because of the gems. Now it's too late I'm a thief and no one care about me."

Staring at the crying Rouge, Both Amy's looked at one another with a lost expression. Feeling a bit unsure of how to respond to the fact that the strongest female they had met yet was acting like that.

"Eh, Rouge. You okay?" Sonic voiced as he pulled himself free of the two Amy's grip and humped over to the bed, making sure not to use his bad ankle. Sitting down on the bed, he reached out a hand and slightly shook the bat girl. "Come on, tell us what's wrong."

Opening her eyes at his voice, she stared at him for a few seconds before looking away. "Just leave me alone will you, it's my problem not, yours."

"We can help," A Amy said.

"No can handle this myself," A Rouge said as she try to clime from the bed. He weak bed just roll from it and almost hit the ground. She found herself in the arms of Sonic looking downwards. She look at Sonic foot wrap up. Rouge could see it was shacking in pain. Sonic rolls Rouge back onto the bed.

When Rouge was back on the bed, the two Amys drag A Sonic back to the bed. B Amy unwrap Sonic foot and look at it. "It looks a little bit worst," She said looking at the foot. "You two stay or we're tying you down."

As they walk from the room, A Amy said, "We'll get you something to help you out."

After a little bit, Rouge look at Sonic and asked, "How your foot?"

"Still in pain," Sonic said.

"Why did you do that?" Rouge said.

"We're friends," Sonic said, "If you want to help you can tell me why you were crying. Helping you could make me not think of the pain."

"Okay," Rouge said.

Outside the bedroom, the two Amy's shook their head as they turned to walk back into the main part of the building. "So, you know how to use a plane?" A Amy asked as she looked aorund the place, noticing the number of different tools dumped on the ground.

Grinning a bit proudly, B Amy nodded as she tapped a hand on her prized plane. "Yup, and I'm good at it. So, what do you do in your world?"

Having a bit of an unsure expression on her face. A Amy looked away. "I, kind of chase after Sonic most of the time time, so I don't really know what I'm good at."

"You must be good at something." B Amy replied as she looked over at A Amy. Removing her hand from the Hurricane's wing as she noticed the half lost expression in her eyes. "You seem to be more feminine and friendly to people then me?"

"Right." A Amy mumbled out as she walked away, heading towards the door leading outside. "I'm going out for some fresh air."

"Looks like you made an impression on her." A Knuckles muttered out as he walked past B Amy. Holding two chaos Emeralds in his hands. "Wonder how she takes it to meet someone who's better then her." The last was added in as he watched his counter part snoozing on the floor. "All I met is a idiot that happens to look like me but acts like a bat girl I know."

B Rouge giggled a bit at the comment as she held the third emerald in her hands. "Sounds like you don't really like me from your own world." Seeing his gaze, she shook her head. "If it makes you feel better. I strongly dislike the version of you from this world." Her eyes turning a bit hard, she looked at B Knuckles. "I know he's the last of his kind, but does he have to act like such a jerk whenever he around others."

Behidn them, B Amy looked out the door that A Amy had walked out through. "I'll go out and get some fresh air as well. Don't break anything." The last was added as she saw B Tails heading towards a toolbox.

"Well the other Tails needs help and he's the only one who knows enough to get us to his world so someone needs to keep an eye on him."

"There something about that I don't like," A knuckles said.

"I need to check up on the Master Emerald," B Rouge said.

"I'll go too," A knuckles said, "I can't stand the other me."

Meanwhile outside, B Amy walk up to A Amy and said, "Nice weather."

"I know you're here to make me feel better," A Amy said, "But you're why I'm sad. You have skill I don't and you have a Sonic that is crazy about you."

"I don't know how to help you with you're skill," B Amy said, "I think A Sonic care about in someway you just need to calmed down. Have you ever just sat down and listen to him?"

Before A Amy could answer, B Tails came running up. "A Tails is ready to test it out."

Walking back into the room, the entire group looked at the rather strange thing A Tails had planted in the center of the room. "Okay, this is a world portal, leading from this world to the one I come from." Staring at it, Tails turned it on and smiled as a glowing water like surface formed in the air before him. "It safe and user friendly, but it can only transport one at a time, so we can't all go through it at once.

"See you all on the other side!" B Sonic smirked as he rushed forward, jumping into the portal before anyone could stop him from doing it.

"The idiot!" A- and B-Tails yelled out as they watched the gate glow brightly for a few seconds. "I don't know where in our world the gate leads to, he might be arriving right in the middle of Eggman's base."

"What!" A Amy yelled out as she pulled her Piko piko hammer out. "I'm not going to let him face danger alone." And jumped right into the portal as well.

Smacking a hand over his eyes, A Tails sighed as he shook his head. "Okay, I think we need to come up with a better way of doing this."

"Why?" A Knuckles added as he walked up to the gate, staring at it. "I think they have the right idea about this. Okay, let's go everyone." Jumping through the gate, A Knuckles was quickly followed by B Rouge, B Knuckles and B-Tails.

Leaving A Tails behind in the lab with a rather big headache. "No one listens." Turning around, he pulled out a small block of paper. "Well, someone has to tell Sonic and Rouge we left to our own world." Writing down the instructions, Tails turned to the gate and jumped in.

As soon as Tails vanished, B Shadow stepped out from behidn one of the crates in the room, his eyes staring at the glowing gate before him. "Hmm, so, only the batgirl and the other worlds faker is left?" Reaching out a hand and turning of the gate, Shadow smirked a bit as he turned away from it. "Guess I'll go and have a small talk with him."


	3. Part 3

A Sonic the Hedgehog E-Mail story. Written together with Drager. None of us own Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow Tails, Rouge, Amy, Cream or Eggman. They are copyrighted Sega and The Sonic Team and belong to them.

  
Sonic World swap  
Part 3  


Shadow opened the door to the room where Sonic and Rouge were sleeping. He kicked the bed the Sonic was sleeping on. "Awake?" Shadow asked.

"Now I am," Sonic said, "Shadow what are you doing here?"

"I just came to talk to you," Shadow said.

"If you are anything like my world Shadow, then you not much of a small talker," Sonic said as he moved into a sitting position.

"You're right I'm not," Shadow said, "But I find you interesting. Like a diamond among glass or unrefined diamonds." Shadow ran his hand down Rouge's face. "Now tell me about you."

"It dose work like that," Sonic said, "I'll tell you something about me and you tell me something about you."

"A trade," Shadow said before he though for a bit. With a smile, he said, "But its been such a look time since I had a challenge. Lets make this interesting. You ask me something I'll answer it then I get to ask you something. There are three reasons I came into this room. If you can find out one of those reasons then I'll leave. If I win then I get those emeralds your friends gather. Then we can talk about a trade."

"And if I don't plan?" Sonic asked.

"Then you lose and you know you can't stop me from getting the stones," Shadow said. "How before we start put this on." Shadow threw Sonic a collar.

"And what will this do?" Sonic asked.

After Sonic got his collar on, Shadow start to put one on as he spoke, "These are made for the game. They glow red when the wearer lies so don't try it. Blue is when the other asked the wearer something and the wearer can give a hint in another way. And lastly gold is for when the wear lose."

"I'm ready," Sonic said.

"Calm yourself," Shadow said, "the last player is not yet awake." He pointed at Rouge. "I almost forgot you could asked about anything even if it's off topic. Now while we wait lets think of a way to win."

Alpha world.

Coming out of the portal, B Sonic's smirk quickly faded as he found himself a good above the ground. Then he was falling, Smacking rather painfully into a stone surface. "Ouch."

"Ahhh!" Screaming wildly, A Amy fell down through the air as well. Missing the stone surface by a very short bit. Falling a bit further down. Sending up a spray of water as a loud splash filled the area.

Coming through the gate as well. A Knuckles and B Rouge quickly went into their gliding mode. Making a far better landing then A Amy and B Sonic had, expect for nearly smacking into each other as they landed on the ground.

Simply dropping down to the ground as he came through the gate. B Knuckles looked around the place with a sharp eye. "No ones around."

Flying out of the portal, B Tails landed on the stone surface and stared around the room. "Uh, can we get out of here? It's creepy." Her eyes big as she stepped closer to A Knuckles in case something chose to attack them. "Hey, where's Amy?"

"I'm right here." A Amy spat out as she pulled herself out of the water, her quills dropping as well as her dress. "I really need to find a blow-dryer." Stepping over to the rest of the group, she grumped as she ignored the looks she was given by them. Instead she looked around the room they were in. "Just where are we anyway?"

At that time, A Tails flew out of the portal and landed on the round softly. Quickly looking around at the group and shaking his head at what he saw, A Tails turned to regard the portal. "Okay, I hope we have all learned not to rush into things."

Glaring Death at him, A Amy wrung out some water from her dress. "Okay, so how do we get out here, cause I could really use some dry clothes. That water wasn't even luke warm."

"Silence." A Knuckles voice cut through the room as he looked up. "We're in the Hidden Place zone, near the underground canal from Hydrocity." Stepping away from the group, A Knuckles jumped up on a rather large button, resulting in a small fire forming and lighting up the room. "Great, this means we're on the floating Island."

"You don't say." A Amy grumped as she looked up at the towering room they were in. "So where's the exit."

Lifting hand and pointing up, Knuckles stared at a barely visible ledge high up in the room. "There, but it's going to be a tough climb."

At that time, the portal closed behind them with a hissing sound. "Okay." A Tails mumbled out as he turned to regard the placed where it had been. "That wasn't going to happen for another 10 minutes."

Beta world.

While they started to clime, A Rouge listen to the rules of the game shadow force her into. "I ready," Rouge said, "I start. Shadow why are you here?"

Shadow collar glowed blue. "Did I forget to tell to you that you couldn´t ask me directly?"

"Then how do we win?" Sonic asked.

"By taking what I say and piecing together," Shadow said, "Since you both went, it's my turn. Sonic what is your relationship with this Rouge?"

"We're just friend," Sonic said.

"My turn," Rouge said. She stopped and started to think of what to ask. "Shadow what happen before you came into this room."

Shadow smiled. "You learn the way the game is played. I saw the rest of the group talking and then one by one they left the room."

"Where are they now?" Sonic asked.

"Don't know they could be any where," Shadow said. "Rouge why did you talk such a long time to think of a question to ask?"

"I hate to lose," Rouge said.

"Then you must be filled with Hate most of you life," Shadow said.

"If you going to talk like that then I'll just take off this," Rouge said as she reaches for the collar.

"I wouldn't you talk it off," Shadow said, "You do and you loss. With you two suck in bed no one can stop me from taking the chaos emeralds."

"Hey," Sonic said, "why would they not be here unless they" Shadow smiled as both Sonic and Rouge's collar started to glow gold.

"That right they already left for you world," Shadow said, "Too bad you can't follow."

"Not if I stop you," Sonic said. Before he could do anything he felt a great pain from his collar. He fell back to the bed unable to even scream.

"I'll be back and we'll talk about how to you can get them back," Shadow said.

Alpha world.

Climbing up the wall. A Knuckles grunted as he pulled himself up onto a small ledge sticking out of the wall. "Okay, we're halfway there." Turning, he watched as B Rouge and A Tails reached the ledge as well. "We should be able to reach it another few hours."

Nodding as he listened to A knuckles talk, A Tails looked down from the ledge and blinked as he studied who was climbing up. "I think some of them are missing, I can't see either Amy's and I think Tails missing as well." Turning to face Knuckles, he blinked as he saw the concerned look on his face. "Something wrong?"

Shaken out of his thoughts. Knuckles stared at A Tails as he walked over to look down the ledge. "They might have stopped for a rest further down." He didn't mention that they might have found one of the old tunnels leading through the Islands and into the other place son the island. "You should keep climbing, I'll look into this."

Not waiting for an answer, Knuckles jumped off the ledge and began to glide down. His hands smacking into the wall as he passed by the first of the group lacking behind. "Cream, Sonic, have you seen any of the Amy's or the female Tails?"

"Help!!"

"Forget my question." Knuckles spat out as he looked own. Seeing something big moving up the wall towards them rather fast, Small lights glinting along the front of it. "It´s one of Eggman's machines." Jumping off the wall as he yelled out a warning, Knuckles aimed his fist down as he landed on the flying machine. Seeing a rather flat surface with searchlights on it and a glass bubbled holding both Amy's and B Tails inside of it. "What is it doing here anyway?"

"Looking for chaos emerald you dimwit."

Turning around to face the one who had insulted him. Knuckles suppressed a dark and very foul curse as he saw the familiar robot, the blue colored body with the razor sharp claws and red eyes looking so familiar to him. "Metal-Sonic."

Knuckles held onto Metal-Sonic as the robot the slam it´s back into the wall and after it place it claws over Knuckles hand. Then it lunched the claws into the wall pinning knuckles´s hands between the claws and the wall. Lastly it moved its hands behind its back where new claws came from.

B Sonic looked at the Tails next to him. "What with the new toy?" he asked.

"Eggman made him a while ago," Tails said, "It's been studying our moves for years. It knows how to counter almost all of our moves."

"You mean its been studying the other me," B Sonic said, "Help the others." Tails nodded and flew to the others. "Hey," B Sonic yelled to Metal-Sonic, "Come on rusty lets see what you can do." Metal-Sonic started to fly at B Sonic who used his speed to get out of the hole.

Metal-Sonic landed about ten yards from the B Sonic. B Sonic started to take poses as he spoke, "Are you ready for the great Sonic?"

Metal-Sonic just look at him for a bit before saying, "No countermeasure need. Moves worthless."

"No one call my moves worthless," B Sonic grunted. He jump at Metal-Sonic and after a flip, he kick the robot. Then he moved into a fighting stance that was more of a pose for the two Tails that just came from the hole. Then he reached in under his gold band to take out some powder. It dose not help in the fight but it dose give his punches nice flashes. He continued his fight/show.

Beta World

A Sonic look at B Shadow as he asked, "What do want for the return of the emeralds?"

"This world Cream is in this world some were. I'll give them after you save her," Shadow said.

"She must mean something to you," Rouge said.

"Who I like is none of your business," Shadow yelled.

Rouge said, "So you have a crush on her."

"Rouge," Sonic said. He turn back to Shadow, "How can we help if we can't get off the bed." Shadow smiled at the collar that Rouge and Sonic still wore glowed white.

"As long as you wear them you are cured," Shadow said.

"So you're keeping us on short lease," Sonic said, "But I'll help."

Alpha World

"I can't take anymore of his showing off," B Amy said as she raised her hammer. She ran right into the fight.

"Wait!" A Amy yelled as she looked at B Amy, then a bright light filled the air as B Amy screamed and fell back. "We're still trapped inside this bubble."

Smoking a bit as she landed on the ground, B Amy looked up at A Amy with a frown on her face. "Couldn't you have warned me about it sooner?"

Out on the battlefield. Metal-Sonic kept on ducking all of B Sonic punches. His eyes glowing bright red as he lifted up his left hand. "This Unit has wasted enough time." Then he slashed out as fast as he could, giving a robotic laugh as the Sonic like hedgehog screamed out in pain, blood flowing down his chest from three deep cuts.

"Sonic!" A Knuckles yelled out as he watched the annoying, more so then the normal one, go down. "You bastard!" Following his yell, A Knuckles pulled back his hand and hammered into the metal surface they were standing on. Watching it shake enough to throw Metal of balance. "Take this!"

Moving back as soon as he regained balance. Metal growled as he had to duck several of A Knuckles attack, finally getting an opening to use one of the Echidna´s own attacks against him, a double punch right into his face.

Watching A Knuckles fly back to smack into B Rouge, Metal turned to face the rest of the group as his left hand dripped a few blood drops onto the floor form both B Sonic and A Knuckles. "Estimated Battle remaining, 1,06 minutes." Lifting up a hand, Metal froze as he looked up into the air. "Chaos Energy detected."

"Chaos Spear!"

Jumping back to avoid the glowing white spears of power, Metal glared at the black and red hedgehog landing in front of the downed B Sonic and A Knuckles, a red and black robot landing next to him. "Ultimate Life form Shadow identified. Level 1 danger." Then the robotic hedgehog turned his head a bit to the side. "Second Object identified, E-123 Omega."

Staring at the robotic hedgehog, Shadow sighed a bit. "I guess I can't leave you guys alone for a minute." Moving a hand, he pointed at the bubble holding the two Amy's and B Tails. "Omega, free them. I'll deal with this copy of the faker."

Shadow rush at Metal Sonic. It try to use his arm to block Shadow's attack but Shadow just grab the arm and rip it off the robot. Then Shadow use it as a spear and force it through the body.

Metal Sonic step back. "Accessing damage," it said, "Fighting ability 45 of normal. Standard protocol retreating." Using its jets the Metal Sonic flew away.

"I think it copy too much from the faker," Shadow said as he walked by the group to find the chaos emerald.

Not caring about him A Amy ran up to B Sonic. "Look at this," She said looking at Sonic wounds, "Are you okay. I'll try not to make it hurt."

"I don't care about how much it hurt," B Sonic said, "Just make sure it dose not ruin my good looks."

"Don't worry," A Amy said as she peck Sonic, "I'll take extra care to make sure that dose not happen."

"How can I repay the nurse?" B Sonic asked.

"I can think of a few ways," A Amy said.

"Not this again," A knuckles said.

Beta World

Sonic looked at one of Eggman base. "So that is where Cream is," Sonic said, "So we need to get in and out with no one knowing."

Looking up at the place, Rouge shook her head a bit. "I don't know why, but I got a feeling our Eggman takes things more seriously then this worlds." Grabbing Sonic, she beat her wings a bit and took off, putting distance between them and the ground. "Hope you're not afraid of small places."

Getting a strange look on his face, Sonic looked up at her. "Of course I'm not, why do you ask?"

"Cause we're going in through the air vents." Rouge replied as she dropped Sonic down onto the top of an air went, watching him spin dash through the thin metal on top of it. "Make room for me."

Inside the tower, B Cream sat in the standard Eggman command chair and sighed a bit. Her sister and Eggman had left for that other world, and she had been told to stay here and keep watch over the place, and all because she hadn't been completely treated for that injury they said she had.

"Intruder, level 12, subjects identified as Sonic the Hedgehog, and Rouge the Bat."

Sitting up as soon as the alarm went off. Cream stared at the monitor showing Sonic and Rouge standing below a ruined air went. "Activate all defense bots, and wake up Mabot 45. We have to stop them from destroying this place"

Sonic follow Rouge into a big vent. They stood up and look at the two ways they may go. Suddenly the three ways were blocked by a gate. Metal cable broke through the ground. The ground gave way as Sonic and Rouge fell to the ground. Standing over them was a mabot with countless cable came from it chest. "My lady send her greetings," it said as many bots flew into the room.

After recovering to his feet Sonic asked, "This happen a few times?"

"A few times," Rouge said, "but this is were the great thief´s pull away from the crowd." She pulled out a sphere and threw it at the group. It exploded into a black fog. Rouge grab Sonic and ran from the room.

"Curses," Cream yelled. She smiled and said, "I could lead them here. Then I'll kill them."

Rouge held onto Sonic as he search for a way to get out of it. They came to a room with the only light on a steel throne looking. Then it turned to show Cream sitting there. She wore a black jumpsuit over that were weapons and armors. She stood up. "Come," Cream, said. "In the name of Eggman I'll stop you."

"Rouge we need to work together to win and not hurt Cream," Sonic said. Rouge nodded.

Glaring at them, Cream turned her attention to the other side of the room. "Bots! Attack them!" Grinning as a huge amount of Robot's charged out of the shadows. "I'll present your dead bodies to Eggman and my sister as a present."

"Okay." Sonic breathed out in a slightly confused manner before grabbing Rouge. "Let's find a better place okay." Rushing off, he looked back at Cream yelling out orders to the robots. "Man, she was weird before, but now she's really gone nuts."

Jumping out of Sonic's hold. Rouge stared back down the corridor and narrowed her eyes. "We need a plan, we can't take on all those robots and her at the same time."

"We can't" Sonic asked as he smirked, Already back towards the room. "You go for the ones for I miss." Not waiting for her to answer, Sonic jumped up and held his hands out in front of him. "Sonic Wind!" Sending a blue colored tornado towards the group of robots.

"Ha!" Doing as she had been told, Rouge began to kick the remaining robots, trashing them as good as she could, watching Cream's reaction when she could. "Sonic, go for her, I can handle the rest of these rust buckets."

Giving a nod, Sonic jumped up and used his homing dash to jump from robot to robot, finally landing right in front of Cream. "Okay Cream, just give it up, and we'll get you back to normal."

"I am normal," Cream said. She pulled out a whip and wrapped it around Sonic's wrist. Before Sonic could get his wrist free, Cream sent a jolt down the whip. Sonic scream as he went to his knees. "After I kill you who should I hunt next?" Cream asked as she sent another jolt down the whip. "I know, the two Amy´s, they are sure to cry at their painful deaths.

"You will not hurt them," Sonic said as he rose to his feet. His body glowed blue with his eyes flowing pure blue. Another jolt went down the whip and but just grab the whip and pulled it from Cream hand. Cream read to two blades hanging on her belt. She rushed Sonic as his eyes return to normal. Sonic used Cream momentum to force her to the ground. Using his speed he quickly hogtied Cream with the whip.

"Great job," Rouge said, "Look like this Cream can't fight.

The wall leaded to the hall exploded. Standing in the wall were countless robots and Mabot. "Return Lady Cream," the mabot with cables coming from its chest.

"Any ideals how to get out of here?" Rouge asked. Soon a green mist surrounds them. Rouge blink and found she was outside looking at shadow.

"Did you save her," Shadow asked.

"We did but she thinks were the enemy," Sonic said, "What do we do?"

Shadow pulled out another collar. "This should keep her under my control," he said as he places it on Cream. "Come let go to the other world."

Alpha World.

"Well." Knuckles casually spoke out as he looked at the large machine they were standing on. "Looks we won't have to do anymore climbing, after all, we have this, whatever it is." Scratching his head as he turned to the others, he noticed the two Amy's talking over in the corner, and B Sonic getting looked at by B Tails. "Okay, now that we have regrouped, we should look into getting out of here, so, anyone here known how to use this thing?"

"Affirmative." Omega responded as he walked over to the front part of the machine, pulling up a small hatch. "Follow me, and I shall show you how to use the, Egg-ship."

Standing up, B Amy and A tails eyes twinkled at the thought of getting to mess around with a machine of that size, and a flying machine no less. "I call shot gun." Yelling out the rights for the front seat at the same time, only to glare at one another.

Staring around at them. Shadow shook his head. "Well, I'll be heading off to find the emerald rust head was looking for."

Shooting a quick look over at him. Knuckles briefly wondered if he should go with the quiet hedgehog and get some peace form the show off Sonic, and the annoying pink hedgehog. Finally nodding as he looked up. "I'll come with you, no one knows this Island better then me."

"And me." B Rouge added in as she walked past him, jumping down after Omega. "You two go look for emeralds, and we'll figure out how to use Eggman's flying machine."

"Wait for me." B Amy and A Tails yelled out as they jumped down after her, trying to push the other one out of the way so he/she could get down first.

As they fought, they trip but they continue to fight. B Tails step over them and into the control seat. Omega started to teach her the controls of the ship.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the planet, A Sonic and A Rouge landed. "I'm going to kill you," B Cream yelled as she swings a sword. Before she could hit Sonic, she scream, drop the sword and grab her collar.

"How dose she carry all these weapons?" Sonic asked, "She attack me with six whips, ten swords and whole bunch of other weapons."

"Calm down as long as she's wearing the collar she can hurt you," Rouge said.

"Speaking of collar," Sonic said, "When are we going to get these collar off?"

"When I want them off," Shadow said, "It must hurt when you try to get to take it off. More importantly how do we find the others?"

"Don't worry," Sonic said, "Me and Tails has a place to meet when we get separated. He should go there."

Back on the Ship, A Tails gave up fling the ship to work on the Tornado. B Tails was helping him. She did not know as much but A Tails enjoy the help. "A Tails," B Tails said, "What is you're last name?"

"Powers," A Tails said, "Why?"

"My is Gems," B Tails said, "But the powers live down the roads to me when I was growing up." She looked at Tails and waited. "So where are we going?"

"A cave," Tails said, "Me and Sonic use it to hide."

"So that's where he would go when I was looking for him." A Amy mumbled out as she walked into the room, having heard the last sentence from A Tails. Looking around the places, she sighed a bit. "Have any of you seen the other Amy, I need to talk with her."

Looking up from the toolbox, B Tails frowned a bit. "I thought you were with Sonic."

Getting a slightly tired expression on her face, Amy looked back at the door. "Yeah, well. I got tired of listing him to tell about all his adventures and showing off all of his moves." Looking around the place, she sighed a bit. "You sure you haven't seen her?"

Turning away from the engine, A Tails rubbed a hand through his hair. "I think she went up onto the top of the ship." Then he looked over at B Tails. "Hand me the number 10 screw driver please."

Staring at the two foxes for a moment, Amy turned and looked up at the small iron latter leading up onto the top of the metallic ship, and shook her head as she decided to ignored the fear of getting swept off as the ship flew. "Uh, thanks for the help."

"You're welcome." B Tails answered as she noticed A Tails had returned to working on the Tornado's engine.

Climbing up and out onto the top floor of the flying machine, A Amy stared right ahead and noticed her counter part standing near the front off the machine, her overall's flapping a bit in the wind. "Amy!"

Turning around, B Amy stared at A Amy and smiled a bit. "You got tired of him showing off as well?"

Stepping up to her, A Amy nodded and turned to look out over the world as it moved past under them. "Yeah, about the time where he had defeated your worlds Knuckles for the fifth time." Getting a strange expression on her face, A Amy turned to regard the other pink hedgehog. "Um, I kind of needed to talk with you about something."

"Yeah?" B Amy asked as she felt a bit of the nervousness that A Amy was showing.

Looking extremely embarrassed, Amy poked two fingers together as she looked down at them, "Could you, you know, help me find out what I'm good at, besides trying to impress or capture Sonic?"

"Okay," B Amy said, "Let's start with the small things." They try many things but A Amy failed each one. Soon the craft landed in the large cave.

A Amy walk from the craft to see A Sonic waiting. "Sonic," A Amy yelled as she run up to him and jump into his arms. Sonic had no choose but to stay in the grip. "How did you get cured?"

"I'll tell you while I help you cook," A Sonic said.

"Okay," A Amy said. She ran off.

"Sonic," B Amy said, "If my cooking is anything like her you may not want her what she make."

"You never had her cooking," A Sonic said before he ran away to lead A Amy to the kitchen.

"She can cook?" B Tails and B Rouge asked out loud as they watched the direction A Amy and A Sonic had left in. Then they turned to see an annoyed expression on B Amy´s face. "That's not to say that your cooking is bad, it just a bit more lively." B Tails replied as she backed away.

Staring after the pink and blue hedgehog, B Amy shook her head. "I have got to see this." Before following after them.

"Well." B Rouge mumbled out as she turned to leave the room. "I think I'll be looking around for a place to sleep. Haven't had a chance in several hours now."

Staring at B Tails, A Tails smiled a bit. "So, want to continue working on the Tornado?"

"Sure." Came the replay as the two, two tailed foxes left to work on the Tornado again.

A Amy hummed as she cook. She found cooking easy with Sonic helping. "Sonic, Do you think I'm skilled?"

"Well I," Sonic words stumble, "That smell good."

"Thanks," Amy said, "Why did you have me cook."

"It...well," Sonic once again stumble as he talk, "I just want a great meal that all. So what with you all calmed?"

"I'm cooking," Amy said, "I don't want to ruin the food. Beside I don't think anyone like it when I so full of energy."

"It okay to be," Sonic said, "but not all the time."

Looking a bit unsure, A Amy smiled a bit as she turned to look around the kitchen. "So, how long have you and Tails had this hideout?"

"A few years." Sonic replied as he pulled out some plates from a cabinet. "I found it sometime after the whole thing with Chaos." Placing the plates on a table, Sonic smiled as he counted the number of plates. "We're a good deal short of dinner plates."

Turning away from her cooking, Amy shook her head as she looked at the table. "Think you can go and find some more"

"It might be a problem." Sonic replied as he looked around the place. "But, I'll try." Turning around and running off, Sonic reached the door and pulled it open, staring as B Amy tumble din through it. "Hey."

"Um." B Amy mumbled out as she pushed herself up from the floor. "I wasn't spying, I was, looking for the bathroom, yeah."

Sonic pointed across the hall at a clearly label door. B Amy blush as she rubs the back of her head. "I need to be some more plates," A Sonic said stepping other the pink hedgehog.

"So how did I do?" A Amy asked.

"What?" B Amy said as she stood up.

"You were spying on how I did with Sonic," A Amy said turning back to her cooking.

B Amy smiled and said, "Well truth fully. I was spying on you cooking. You see I don't even like my cooking so I go with my world Sonic just to get some good cooking."

"You two seam to become good friends," A Sonic said as he walked into the room with a pile of plates three times the size as the one on the table.

"We're like sister," A Amy said, "But where did you find all of them?"

"The hanger," Sonic said, "B Amy can you help me clean them."

"Sure." B Amy replied as she took a few of the large plates. "By the way, why are you like that, you don't act like the Sonic I know."

Walking over to the table, Sonic thought about his other part. "I don't know, I'd say it might have been something in the past that changed him." Staring at her, Sonic gave a small smile when he noticed her confused expression. "Never mind, let's just say he and I had a different life."

Nodding a bit, B Amy looked over at the sleeping B Sonic resting on a chair. "It's strange, he annoys the heck out of me, but there times when he can be almost pleasant to be around."

Shrugging a bit, A Sonic placed the plates near the sink. "I know what you mean." Seeing her confused expression, A Sonic nodded in the direction of A Amy. "Okay, let's get these things cleaned."

Grabbing the first dish, B Amy stuck it into the sink and turned on the water. "Wonder if there are more stranger versions of him or me out there in another world."

"I hope we don't find out," A Sonic said, "I already getting confused by just two of us."

Meanwhile B Knuckles found his way into a large room. He started to search the room for anything worth taking back. He found a Vase and reach over to get it. "What are you doing?" A Knuckles asked.

"Just getting something to pay for all the work I've been doing," B Knuckles said.

"Leave it or else," A Knuckles said balling his fist. His other half just grabbed the vase. A Knuckles ran at the other and the two started to fight. After a while both fell to the ground. "You fight well for a thief," A Knuckles said.

"I get money any way I can," B Knuckles, said, "Bounty hunting is one way."

A Cream walked into a room, where Shadow and her other haft was. "Sister," B Cream said, "Help me."


	4. Part 4

A Sonic the Hedgehog E-Mail story. Written together with Drager. None of us own Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow Tails, Rouge, Amy, Cream or Eggman. They are copyrighted Sega and The Sonic Team and belong to them.

  
Sonic World swap  
Part 4  


Everyone sat in the dinning room. It was not much of a dinning room just some tables push together. Light came from lanterns hanging from the unfinished carved wall. I did have enough places for every one to sit and enjoy Amy's cooking.

A Rouge look at the two Knuckles sitting on other side of a table. She looked at the cut and scrapes on their bodies. "What did you two do?" She asked.

"He was trying to steel something," A Knuckles said, "I stop him."

"It wouldn't matter much if he did," A Tails said, "Most of this stuff is from old Eggman bases. By the way, I thought you wanted to go with Shadow."

"I wanted to," A Knuckles said, "But he push me away saying he didn't want me to slow him down."

"Our normally sit back and watch from afar," B Rouge said, "Sonic Rouge what's with the collars."

"You could blame me for that," B Shadow said.

A Sonic growled a bit as he glared a B Shadow. "Okay, we did what you wanted, now remove our collars."

Smirking a bit, B Shadow sat down in a chair and looked right back at A Sonic. "Well, you did get Cream back, but she's still under Eggman's control, therefore, I don't consider you to have complete your job until she's back to normal."

"Cream normal, Ha." B Tails and B Amy muttered out as they heard what B Shadow said.

Ignoring them, B Shadow leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Whatever Eggman did to her, will take some time to fix, besides, with those collars, you can still fight him, or do you want to go back into the bed?."

Mumbling a few choice words under his breath, A Sonic returned to eating his food with a frown. "Just a annoying as the shadow I know."

Looking a bit interested at the words from the blue hedgehog. Shadow sat up in his chair again. "Where is this other version of me anyway?"

"He left to get the other chaos emeralds in this world," A Amy said.

"Should we go after him?" B Tails asked.

"I'm more worried about the Eggmans," A Sonic said, "Rouges you two will try to find out about the Eggmans. The rest of us will hunt down the chaos emeralds or prepare for the Eggman."

"Die Sonic," B Cream yelled as she reached over the table at A Sonic. Only the pain from the collar stopped her. She dropped the Axe and grabbed the collar.

"Are you happy about the collar now?" Shadow asked. "I'll talk her somewhere she won't cause as much trouble." He rose and grabbed B Cream and carried her away.

"So Shadow will watch her," A Sonic said, "A Tail you stay here and see what you can build to help. The rest of us will search for the chaos emeralds."

"So we'll split up in teams again." Knuckles spoke out as he leaned back in his chair, staring across the table into the eyes of A Sonic.

Smiling a bit, A Sonic nodded to Knuckles's question/Statement. "There's safety in numbers, our Eggman relies on Robots we can see, but the other Eggman uses those things called Mabots."

"Mabots can look like anyone he chooses." B Tails continued as she looked down at the ground with a sad expression. "And he used them to nearly drive us nuts once."

Smirking at her words, Sonic stood up. "Still, if we work fast, we can secure the emeralds before the Eggmans can get them."

Jumping up, B Amy smirked as she slammed her hands down on the table. "So what are we waiting for, let's get those emeralds."

Later the two Sonics ran down the plains. "So we'll just running around until we find something?" B Sonic asked.

"That's the plan," A Sonic said.

They came to a burning village. In the middle of the burning village they found a little mouse girl. "What happen?" A Sonic asked.

"Machines came and attack me village," the mouse girl said, "They killed everyone."

"We'll get you somewhere safe," B Sonic said as he picked up the little girl. As the two ran back to the base, the little girls face shifted a little and returned to normal.

"I'm bored." A Amy mumbled out as she looked up at the clock on the wall. Her eyes closing a bit as she wondered why she had agreed to remain behind and make snacks for all of them. "Because it was Sonic who asked me." She replied to her own question as she stood up.

The current base of the group was almost deserted as she walked through the rooms, the only other ones there being the Shadow and Cream from the other world, and they were locked up inside one of the rooms while Shadow tried to get her back to normal again.

Stepping out into the workshop, she stared at the runway Tails had added to the place when he and Sonic had decided to make it their home away from home, her eyes looking out into the sky outside of the cave opening. "I want to be helpful to, not just as a cook, but as a fighter."

Narrowing her eyes as she finished speaking, A Amy stared as a small blue dot in the sky grew larger, engine noise filling the air, as it got closer. A sign that someone was getting closer to the cave in an airplane, and from its color, it could only be. "Sonic!"

Stepping out of the way as the plane landed, she watched as the two Sonic's stepped out of it, the more serious of them holding a young mouse girl in his arms. "Sonic, who is that?"

"We found her in a burning village," A Sonic said, "Look like Eggman did a number on her home. I brought her to so we can watch her." He turns to his counterpart. "Find her a place to rest."

"Why me?" B Sonic asked.

"I want to talk to Amy alone," A Sonic said.

"Fine," B Sonic said grabbing the mouse girl and walks from the room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Amy asked.

"So what's been happening here?" Sonic asked.

"That all," Amy said almost shouting.

Sonic cover her mouth then whisper in her ear. "Everything I say here is just between me and you know else. Understand?" Amy nodded. "I need you here to watch other the place. Shadow is busy with Cream and you know how Tails get when he doing a project."

"SonicI," Amy stood there not knowing what to say. She quickly thought of something else to say. "So what did you do with the other from the little girls village."

"There were nobodies," Sonic stop talking as his eyes widen.

Elsewhere in the base the mouse girl sat up. She turned into gel and started to reshape into a blue hedgehog. It looked at the gold band it wore as it walk from the room.

"Master Eggman, I have located and infiltrated Sonic the Hedgehog's hideout." Watching the corridor for anyone as it spoke, The Mabot stared down at the communicator. "I will send the location of the base soon, Mabot 127 out."

Far away, In Eggman's base, a twin set of dark laughter erupted as the heavyset humans sitting in two chairs, turned off the radio.

Standing up, A Eggman walked over to look down at his latest creation, a new version of the metallic copy type robots, based on the Phi system. "I must admit, your plan worked perfectly, but I'm a bit worried about your Mabot's, they seem to lack any kind of weapon systems."

Nodding as he stood up as well, B Eggman walked over to look at A Eggman's work. "Yes, but they are the perfect way to get a spy into those rodents hideout." Watching as several lasers were built into the robots arms, B Eggman smirked a bit. "I guess some of Gerald's inventions could be used after all."

A Eggman smiled as he closed the robots chest plate. "Yes, our great grandfather was a great a genius as us, too bad he went insane near the end, but the Gizoid and Ultimate life form projects gave me a chance to improve my robots." Turning away from the worktable, A Eggman walked over to look at a computer screen. "The only drawback is that he only worked with machines that needs chaos emeralds to work."

Listing to what the other version of his said, B Eggman stared down at the new robot. He had never thought of working on true battle machines like this version of him. He had his standard grunt robots to control a area he took over, but all major tasks was put into the hands of a mabot, and they had never really been great when it came to fighting.

"You metal-Sonic was sent to recover an emerald hours ago, why hasn't he had returned?" Talking as he walked over to stare at some of his look a like's other work, B Eggman nodded in appreciation of what he saw. But he was still worried, what if this Eggman decided to go back on the deal.

A Eggman stopped working on the computer as he thought about it. "The last report mention something about heat signatures being picked up in the area he scanned, but if it make you feel better, I'll check and see how he's doing."

"Sonic what are you doing?" A Amy asked as A Sonic drag her around.

"That girl I thinks she a mabot," A Sonic said. He stopped when he saw B Sonic. "Where the girl?"

"She resting like you told me," B Sonic said.

"How did you like you world Amy cooking just now?" A Sonic asked.

"It was alright," B Sonic said.

"She didn't cook," A Sonic said, "But you were not here to taste the food anyway. Mabot." The Fake B Sonic jump and A Sonic but Amy stop it with her hammer. With rage it scream and jump at Amy. As the two roll around the mabot change to Amy's shape. "Stop," Sonic yelled. He watched as two Amys stood up. 'Great,' Sonic though, 'one fake and the other has a hammer and a short temper.'

"What's with all the noise?" Tails yelled out as he ran down the corridor, B Sonic right behind him.

At the same time, a black and red outline showed that B Shadow had decided to leave the room and find out the reason for the noise as well, his eyes staring at the two fighting hedgehog girls with confusion. "What's up with those two, didn't they get along just a minute ago?"

"Who cares." B Sonic yelled out as he pulled a lawn chair and a cup of popcorn out of thin air. "It's the chick fight of my dreams." Dropping down onto the chair, he stuffed some popcorn into his face rather loudly.

Shooting a disquieted look at his counterpart, A Sonic looked over at B Shadow and Tails. "The mouse girl was a Mabot, we busted it as it tried to pass off as him." The last was added as A Sonic pointed a finger at the cheering B Sonic. "Amy jumped it and it turned into a copy of her."

Tails shook his head as both Amy's were suddenly holding a hammer and trying to hit the other one with it. "How do we stop them Sonic?" Tails looked a bit concerned after that sentence as everyone looked at him with an odd expression. "Without getting hurt I mean?"

"There only one thing," A Sonic said. "I do not want to but" He walked closer to the fighting girls. "Alright," He said, "If someone can win this fight in less than five minutes then I'll go on a date with her."

"Really," One Amy yelled. A Sonic nodded. With more effort the Amy, that just yelled, started to literally bet the other into a puddle. "Sonic," A Amy yelled grab him in a hug, "I've been wanting for a date."

"What about me?" B Sonic asked.

"Never mind that," Tails said, "It getting away." Everyone turn to watch the ooze seep into a crack in the wall. "Now what. It's going to tell where we are to the Eggmans."

"We need to stop it," A Sonic said, "Shadow you move Cream in Tails workshop. Tails try to find a way to stop it. The rest will keep it from getting out."

B Sonic yawned as he jumped out of his chair, tossing his popcorn off to the side in the process. "Okay, now that we have gotten the lovely fight out of the way, I suggest we split up in teams." Ignoring the looks he got, B Sonic marched over to stand next to Amy. "We'll go this way, and the rest of you can go that way."

Shaking his head, Shadow looked up at the ceiling. "How did that hedgehog stop me from destroying the earth? He's a freaking idiot!!" The last was yelled out as Shadow glared at B Sonic. "I say we stick together, that way the damn thing can't surprise us."

"He's got a point." Amy pointed out as she stepped a bit away form B Sonic, the way he was smiling at her was making her rather nervous. "Besides, I saw this movie once, and most of the group died because they split up."

"I saw that movie too." Tails cried out as he looked at her. "Wasn't it Invasion of the liquid slugs from Venus?" Tails asked as he rubbed his head. "I thought they almost lost because they stuck together as team in the end. Made them easier to find and attack for the slugs."

"Really?" Amy mumbled out as she closed her eyes. "It might have been Gong, invader from the moon I was thinking off."

Sharing a quick look with Shadow, A Sonic shook his head. "I can't believe Amy's a B movie freak."

"Lets just find it," Shadow said.

They walk open a door. Inside the room was a rain of tears. The turn on the light and show the tangles of pipes. "Tails, why can't you make this a little better?" Amy asked.

"I don't know anything about pluming," Tails said.

A shadow fell at the group. The group screams as they fell into the water cover floor. Behind them, the mouse girl closed the door. Sonic slammed into the door. "It's no good," Sonic said, "She's calling the Eggmans."

The two Rouge's watch several crafts rise from Eggman's base. "I wonder what they are up to?" B Rouge asked.

"Only one way to find out," A Rouge said as she ran to the craft, right next to her, B Rouge moved just as fast, both of them barely jumping high up enough into the air to catch onto the side of the closest ship.

Pulling themselves up, both Rouges watched as the ground became more distant as the crafts rose up into the air. "Geez, can't Eggman ever build something small?" A Rouge yelled out as she looked closer at the craft they were on, the shape of it very much like that of a fish.

"Duck." B Rouge hissed out as she pulled her other version into a small alcove in the ship. Up ahead of them, an Egg pawn marched around slowly, its head busy looking around for any threats to the ship or itself. "Whatever this place is, Eggman's sure not taking any chances." She whispered out as she spotted several other robots patrolling the place.

A Rouge nodded as they began to walk along the top of the ship, slowly headed towards what looked like a door leading into the inside of the airship. "Come on, this way." Opening the door, as it turned out to be one, A Rouge looked around the inside of it carefully. "It's clear, come on."

Following her counterpart in through the door, B Rouge stopped as her eyes spotted something through the metallic walkway they had stepped onto inside. "Rouge, look."

A Rouge stared down through the walkway and gasped as saw the large number of robots gathered in several long lines below them, some of them the more advanced E1000 model machines, then the simple Egg pawn type they had seen so far. "It's an army of robots." A Rouge spoke out with a bit of shock in her voice.

B Rouge nodded darkly as she turned away from at them herself. "The Eggmans must be up to something, but what?"

"All we can do is wait," A Rouge said.

Meanwhile, Amy rubs her arms. She paced the room. Her feet push around the ankle deep water. She sneezed. She look at the others slamming into the door. B Sonic walked up to her. "That dress is soaked you should talk it off," he said.

"No way," Amy yelled. She sneezed once more. "I'm soaked but I don't want to be that way. I don't fell comfortable."

"We all wet," A Sonic said. "we need to get out of here or else we all will get sick." He look at Amy and smiled. "Amy I got an ideal," a Sonic said, "I need your help."

"Sure," Amy said, "What do you want me to do?"

"Get ready to swing your hammer," Sonic said before he scooped Amy into his arms. Soon the room was filled with a blue and pink blur. Soon Sonic Scream "now" Amy hammer hit the door with great force. Everyone was surprised to see the not only was the door gone but so was the wall. Amy looks down at her hammer. There was a large crack down the head. "Sorry," Sonic said, "I'll repay you."

"Thanks," Amy said, "But now lets get out of here and find someplace safe and warm." Two robots walk down the hall.

"My father is here," B Cream said.

"Just great." A Sonic mumbled out as he spin dashed the two robots before they could alarm Eggman's. Standing behind the two trashed robots, he looked further down the small corridor. "Seems they are searching the place for us."

Amy rubbed her arms as she walked up to look around the corner of the corridor, her eyes narrowed as she watched the large number of robots walking around in the hangar. "We can't fight all of them."

Watching the same thing, both A and B Sonic shook their heads, even for someone as fast as them, that many Robot's would prove to be a problem. "There's a another exit from here." A Sonic whispered as he led the small group towards the back of the place. "But we have to move fast if we want to escape undetected."

"Father!! They're down here!!"

Turning around, the group watched B Cream as she smirked at them, B Shadow looking a bit surprised as she glared at them with a dark look in her eyes. "The water broke the collar, so I'm no longer forced to obey blackie here." As she spoke, she pulled out a large mallet from nowhere and began to swing it in the air. "Okay, who wants to be the first?"

"Sonic!" Amy yelled out as the army of Robots came around the corner, all of them rushing forward with their weapons ready.

Out of nowhere the two Rouges jump onto the smaller group of robots. Sonic and the others trample the robots as they ran for it. "Where did you come from?" Amy asked as the group ran away.

"We saw Eggmans large an attack so we follow them," A Rouge said. "How do we get out of here?"

"There's an old air vent near," Sonic said. They ran to a small room with a grate on the wall. Sonic removed the grate and one by one each jump into the vent. They all slide down the vent into the shadow of trees.

"I'm going to tell the other about what happen," B Sonic said, "I'm not going to let my Amy get capture."

"Now what," Tails asked, "We have no a plane or anything. My poor Tornado."

"There a village near by," A Rouge said, "We could plan our next move."

"Oh yeah." Sonic replied as he looked in the direction A Rouge had pointed out to him. "I've been through a few times, nothing but Hedgehog's living there."

A Rouge coughed a bit at the blue hedgehog's words, then she turned to look at the rest of the group. "Okay, if we hurry, we might get there before nightfall."

Sniffing a bit, Amy rubbed her arms as she looked around the place. "Whatever, as long as we get out of here, my dress is soaked and I'm not planning on spending more time in it then I have too."

Staring at her, Sonic shrugged his shoulder. "Why don't you just take it off."

Glaring at Sonic, Amy huffed a bit. "I may be covered in fur like everyone else, but that doesn't mean I'm going to run around without my clothes on." The last was added with a dark glare in her eyes, one hand holding her damaged hammer over her shoulder.

"Um, right." Sonic replied as he back off, knowing full well how painful that hammer could be when she was really mad. "So, let's just get going okay."

Following after them, Amy sniffed a bit again as a wind blew by. "There's no way I'm taking off this dress. And not around any of you guys." The last nearly yelled out at Sonic, Shadow and Tails as the pink hedgehog stomped up the trail towards the village.

It was dust and the group look at the village slowly getting bigger and bigger. It was a good size village with a large square in the center. The house were made of trees, cut from a near by forest and clay. Although they were made of basic materials, they had a modern look to them. The roads were my thousands of brinks blanking the ground. As they walk into the village, Tails, breathing heavily, asked, "Where are we going to stay everything seam to be lock up?"

"I know a place," A Rouge said. She led the group to one of the largest house in the village and knock on the door.

A female hedgehog opened the door. With a smile she grabs Rouge. "My little girl, "The hedgehog said, "It been so long."

"Mom," A Rouge said, "There others here."

The hedgehog stops hugging A Rouge and look at the others. "And they are."

With out missing a moment, Amy said, "We're friends of Rouge."

"Come in," the hedgehog said, "It so nice to know you have friends. Any males you have you eyes on?"

"Mom," Rouge said with part of her face turning red.

"I'm just asking," the hedgehog said, "Your father would be so happy to see you." She led the group into the house. In it they found rare vases and many hand painted. They walk under a chandelles made from many valuable jewels.

Staring around with a puzzled expression, Sonic narrowed his eyes a bit as he moved up to whisper something to Rouge. "Hey, you never said your parents are rich."

Shooting him an annoyed look back, Rouge turned to her mother with a smile. "So, do you mind if me and Amy borrow some of your clothes? Our own got a bit wet in an accident."

Looking from Rouge to the pink hedgehog girl, the elder hedgehog woman smiled as she began to push them over towards the finely cut wooden staircase leading up. "Of course you can, but I think you should take a bath first, I'll have our maid place some clothes for you, and in the meanwhile, I'll tell the staff to prepare some rooms for a group of guests."

Behind them, Sonic sighed as the three females vanished up the stairs. "And what about us, are we just going to stand here and wait." The last was spoken as Sonic tapped his foot on the ground, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Show some respect." Shadow spat out as he smacked Sonic on the back of his head, making the blue hedgehog glare at him.

Before a fight could break out between the two hedgehog's, the sound of someone clearing his throat drew their attention towards a gray colored hedgehog standing in the doorway, a white tie around his neck with a white napkin hanging on one wrist. "Greetings, I am Jarvis, I have been asked to escort you to the living room, so if you would please follow me."

"Okay." Came the reply from Sonic as the group slowly moved to follow after him, into a more relaxing room with a large marble table and several plush chairs around it.

Turning around to face them, Jarvis moved an arm to show that they should come further into the room. "Please, take a seat, the Master and the Mistress will be here shortly." Not waiting for a reply from them, Jarvis left the room, closing the door behind him.

"At least most of our fur is dry," Sonic said.

"We're back," Amy said. She wore a white ball gown. Sonic looked at her for a moment. "Well, It's a little formal but I'm wearing until my clothes are dry."

"It's fine," Sonic said with his mouth open.

"Why don't you introduce yourself," An elder male hedgehog said.

"Well," A Rouge said, "the one that look like me is me from another world, long story. The black one is Shadow. The fox is Tails. The pink hedgehog is Amy and the blue is Sonic."

"The Sonic?" The female hedgehog asks.

"That right," A Rouge said.

"I hope Rouge didn't get in the way," the female hedgehog said.

"She help us many time," Sonic said, "Sorry about coming here but we need a place to stay for a while."

"We don't mind," the female hedgehog said, "It good to know that our little Alicia have friends. You see she her come home crying about how everyone making fun of he."

"Mom," A Rouge yelled.

"I'm just tell them some stories," the female hedgehog said, "I remember this one time"

"Not the sticky ice cream one," Rouge said.

Smiling, the female hedgehog giggled a bit as she noted the faint blush under her daughters fur. "Okay, but how about the one with you and young Manic?"

Blushing even harder, Rouge spluttered out a few barely heard words as she waved her hands in front of her to stop her mother from telling anyone about that. "Mom!" Finally getting a word out, she sighed as she saw her mother laughing a bit more then she had a second before.

"There, there." The elder hedgehog replied as he pattered her on the arm gently. "I'm sure they'd rather hear about the time when you tried to steal from the cookie jar and." The rest was blocked as Rouge smacked both her hands onto his mouth.

Smirking a bit, Sonic leaned in over the table. "So, just how much trouble did she get into?"

Glaring at him, Rouge gave a snort as she settled down in the chair, making sure her wine red ball dress was wrinkled by her outburst. "Keep it up hedgehog, and I'll tell everyone about some of your most embarrassing secrets."

Closing his mouth, Sonic settled back down into the chair with a pout on his face. "Fine, guess I just lost my chance for something to blackmail Knuckles with."

"Keep it up Sonic, and Amy here learns how to unlock your door without a key." Smirking back at Sonic, Rouge settled down in her chair with a look of triumph on her face. "So, mom, dad. What's been happening here while I was, gone?"

The female hedgehog shrugged a bit. "Nothing much really, Manic married Rise last year, beside that, nothing much. "

"What have you been up to?" the male hedgehog asked.

"Well," Rouge said. After a little thinking, she started to tell some of her stories just with out the thieving parts.

Later that night Amy was sitting next to Sonic who was looking at the stars. "Beautiful," Amy said look at the twinkling lights in the black sky. "I'm going in," Amy said.

"I'll go take a bath," Sonic said, "It's getting late."

As Amy walk to her room, A Rouge walk next to the pink hedgehog and smiled. "I think someone is getting a crush on you."

Amy stops and looks at the bat. "Who?" She asked.

"You were just with him," Rouge said.

"But, Sonic runs from me," Amy said.

"That's not because of you," Rouge said, "but the scenes you made. We all know the Blue boy is shy. You stop making them and he comes to you. Sonic can have any female but I think you're the only one that is everything he wants."

"Thanks," Amy said before walking off. She found Sonic walking down the hale still drying his fur. "Hey Sonic." Amy said. She think herself from yelling and hugging him.

"Hey Amy," he said, "I don't know how long we'll be here so be ready to leave at anytime."

"I'll follow you any where."

"Maybe you should stop following me"

"But?" was all Amy could say before Sonic placed a finger over Amy's mouth.

"I was not done," Sonic said, "Maybe you should stop following me and start walking next to me."

Simply staring after Sonic as he turned and walked away, Amy felt a big smile form on her face, her body feeling like it was floating as she walked to the room she shared with Rouge. Then she spotted Shadow standing nearby, his eyes closed as he faced a window.

Walking carefully towards him, She stopped and coughed lightly to show that she was near. The only sign that he had heard came in the form of a small move of his stance. "Shadow, are you okay, you've been distant all night."

"She's gone again." Shadow replied as he continued to face the window, his eyes closed. But still giving off the feeling of anger and hurt. "I failed her, like I failed Maria."

Feeling her good mood fade, Amy looked at Shadow as she remembered that Cream was no longer with them, but back with the Eggman's again, and most likely working on something to stop them. "Shadow, I'm sorry." Speaking the words as gently and sincere as she could, Amy placed her hand on his shoulder. "You did your best, I'm sure of it."

Shrugging off her hand, Shadow turned to face her. "And what makes you so sure of that, you don't know my past." His words carrying a lot of bitterness as he spoke. "Cream the only I ever really cared about."

"Because she's like you?" Amy asked, having heard about the other worlds Cream from the other version of her. "You care about her because she pushes everyone away, just like you do."

Giving a loud snort, Shadow turned and walked down the hallway. Giving Amy a cold stare as he passed her. "She and Maria, they were the only ones who cared about my pain, none of you know her like I do, none of you."

"You scare me," Amy said before she quickly ran away.

Meanwhile B Sonic found the B Amy's group. "Eggman found base" the fainted into Amy's arms.

"What do we do know?" B Tails asked.

"Find a place for the moron," A Knuckles said. The group nodded and search for a place to stay.

Later B Shadow stop look out the window. "I'm not letting Eggman use my Cream to do his evil," he said. After a note, Shadow walk into the darkness.

Morning came and B Amy still looks down at the Sonic from her world. B Tails rub Amy's back like sisters comforting each other. "Why did he push himself so hard?" Amy asked. "He may get on my nerves but that doesn't mean I don't like him."

"I never seen you this worried about him," Tails said.

"Maybe seeing this world Sonic and me made me think. Funny how see yourself if thing were difference. Seeing other makes us look at ourselves and see how we can be improved."

"Don't forget reminds us what we have," Tails said, "And how cute I look as a boy."

Giving B Tails a funny look, B Amy shook her head. "You do know that he you, just as a male right?" Seeing the confused look in B Tails eyes, she froze. "He's like your brother."

Ignoring the ranting B Amy, B Tails stood up and looked around the place they were in. "So, anyone got an idea where we can this Chaos Emerald." Her question making A Knuckles look up from his brooding.

Uncrossing his arms, A Knuckles walked over to look at them. "We tracked it to be somewhere on this mountain, most likely in one of the caves."

"All the way up there." B Amy asked as she looked up at the rather tall looking mountain, her eyes locked onto the snow-covered parts of it. "Wouldn't we need something to help us climb it?"

"Told you we should have taken the Tornado." B Tails added in as she smirked at B Amy, her eyes narrowed as she grinned on the inside at the thought of flying that plane.

Giving B Tails a sarcastic look, B Amy shook her head. "And where would you land the plane?" Seeing B Tails blink her eyes in confusion, she growled a bit. "Don't say it, you were going to crash my plane into the side of a mountain!" The last part yelled out as she jumped up.

"Enough!" A Knuckles yelled out as he pushed them apart, his purple eyes turning to regard the mountain. "I'll get the Chaos emerald from the mountain." Stepping away from them, he looked down at B Sonic. "You two stay here and make sure the moron don't get in the way."

B Amy and B Tails watch A Knuckles move away. "Amy there's one other thing." B Tails said, "I asked Tails what his last name was and his is powers."

"You don't have the same last name," Amy said, "I guess that's alright."

Meanwhile A Amy walks into the dinning room. The large table was covered by a buffet. "So what are you planning for today?" the female hedgehog said.

"We have some of our friends out there some where," Sonic said. "We need to search for them."

"I could send some of my people to search for them," the male hedgehog said.

"We wouldn't want to intrude on you," Sonic said,

"No problem," the male hedgehog said.

Sitting down at the table, Amy began to eat her breakfast, her eyes locking onto the brooding red and black hedgehog standing in the corner for a second, before turning to see Sonic gulp down a glass of juice. "So, what are we doing today?"

Tails, hearing her question pulled out a small map from somewhere and looked at it. "Well, we're rather far away from the larger cities, and without our planes, we're stuck with walking." Looking over at Sonic, Tails grinned. "Or running in some case"

"Hey." Sonic grinned out as he gave Tails a mock glare. "I can't help it if I'm faster then the rest of you."

Giving Sonic a glare at his arrogant comment, Rouge shook her head. "There must be some other kind of transportation here."

"Try the new train station." The female hedgehog replied as she looked over at her daughter. "They completed the railway about a year ago."

"Okay." Sonic declared as he jumped up. "What are we waiting for."

Giving him the look, Rouge and Amy looked down at their breakfast. "For us to finish eating." The reply making Sonic blush a bit as he saw their dark look.

Later the group was walking to the train station. They walk to a large crowd of female hedgehops. Sonic stop and look at the group. Each wore a shirt with large "I", then a heart, and lastly a picture of Sonic. "Sonic," they yelled. Sonic scream and ran away.

"Shy Sonic on the run," B Rouge said, "I'm going to get our tickets."

"How dear they try to get my Sonic," Amy yelled and ran at them.

"Come Tails lets see what going to happen," A Rouge said.

Sonic stop at his last hope to get out, He found more girls. "Just great," Sonic said as he ran off.

Amy was having a hard time finding Sonic. "Hey" Amy turned around.

Standing outside a small shop, a black and red armadillo were looking at her in a friendly way, a duffle bag slung over one of his shoulders and a pair of goggles on his head, just above his eyes. "Excuse me miss, I was hoping that you could tell me where I can find the train station."

Staring at the Armadillo, Amy shook her head a bit. "It's down that way somewhere." Waving her hand behind her, she looked around place not really paying attention to him after that. "Have you seen a fast blue hedgehog around here, I have to save him form those rapid fan girls."

Nearly dropping the duffle bag at what she said, the Armadillo grinned a bit. "Blue hedgehog, he wouldn't be called Sonic The Hedgehog by any chance?" Getting a curios tone in his voice, as he looked back at her with a glint in his eye.

Narrowing her eyes a bit, Amy stared at the Armadillo, her hand moving to grab her hammer if it became necessary. "How do you know Sonic, are you one of those rapid fans as well?"

Giving a laugh at her words, the armadillo did lose hold of his duffle bag, one hand wiping away a tear from his eye. "Good one miss." Smiling, he gave a small bow to her. "I'm Might the Armadillo, and I know Sonic from when he helped bust out of Eggman's prison base years ago."

"Mighty the Armadillo, You're that Mighty?" Amy nearly yelled out as she looked at him. "You don't look like I pictured you from Sonic's stories."

Shrugging a bit as her words, mighty reached down a hand and pulled up his duffle bag again. "Yeah, looks can be really deceiving." Rubbing a finger under his nose, he looked closer at Amy. "So how do a pretty thing like you know Sonic? You his girl friend?"

Blushing at his comment, Amy slowly shook her head a bit. "Not yet, but I don't care, cause me and Sonic are meant for one another." Nearly striking a pose as she finished talking, Amy giggled a bit as he looked around the place. "You sure you haven't seen him?"

"Sorry, but as I said, I haven't." Looking at Amy, he smiled a bit as he briefly touched her hand. "Would you like me to help you look for him?"

Smiling a bit at the way he had asked her, Amy gave a short nod at him. "IF you want to, it would be easier to find him that way." As Mighty smiled at her and began to follow her, she sighed a bit, wondering where Sonic had run off to, before a more curious question popped up in her mind. "By the way, what are you doing all the way out here? "

Mighty shrugged again, his eyes moving over the crowd around them as he tried to spot the blue hedgehog he had befriended years ago. "I'm passing through actually." Seeing her frown, he continued, giving her a more detailed explanation. "Left my friends, the Choatix about a year and half ago, to find out if what I was doing with my life was the right thing."

"Sometime I feel that way," Amy said, "But then Sonic touch me and I know I'm where I should be."

"My answer is not that easy," Mighty said, "What do you feel when you touch Sonic to know it your place."

"I feel a power or something that is shared only between us," Amy said. She could not help but smiled

Meanwhile Sonic turn to the street there he found Amy walking near Mighty. He felt something it not jealously. He saw Amy smiled as she talks with her overly happy smile. This smile was something only he could bring out. This brought fear in him that Amy live leaves him. He walks to the two. Mighty was one of his friends and normally he would share things with his friends but Amy not a thing Amy is a person, A person that Sonic likes around her.

Amy felt a hand wrap around her hand. Amy gave a small yap as she was pulled into a body. She looks at Sonic and found he was holding her. "Mighty, it's been a long time," Sonic said, "What bring you here?"

"Soul searching," Mighty said, "So you two are a couple?"

"Hay, Rouge," Sonic said as the three walk up to them the others, "Got the tickets?"

"Yes," A Rouge said, "but considering how small this town is we still have a few hours." Rouge look at Mighty. "And you?"

"I'm Might," he said, "Friends with Sonic and former member of team Choatix."

"I Rouge." A Rouge her hand to Mighty. "Current member of Team Sonic."

"He'll be traveling with us for a while," Amy said.

"Great," A Rouge said.

Soon they were waiting for the train when two females walk by talking. "So it was a huge gem," One said.

"Did you take it?" the other asked.

"No, It was like glowing and junk," the first on said.

"That could be a Chaos emerald," A Tails said.

"Lets split up and search for it," Sonic said, "We'll meet back here an hour before the train."

"Hay, Pinky," Mighty said, "How about we go together." No one notice Sonic eyes stare at Mighty.

Frowning a bit at the nickname, Amy still gave him a smile as she walked over to him. "Why not." Then she looked back at the group. "So, who else is joining up for this?"

Still glaring a bit, Sonic looked at the remaining members of the group. "Me and Tails." Rather him then a grumpy Shadow from another universe. And Rouge, while pleasant, would most likely want to know why he was acting so upset and shooting glares at Mighty.

Rouge, giving Sonic and odd look, before moving onto Mighty and giving the same, finally turned to face Shadow with a cherry smile on her face, she would just have to ask Sonic what was wrong later. "Guess it's just you and me Shadow."

Simply raising an eyebrow a bit, Shadow snorted a bit as he unfolded his arms and fully turned to face her. "Better not slow me down treasure hunter."

"Well, now that, that is out of the way, we should meet here again in an hour and half." Sonic commanded as he stared at the group around him. "Remember, ask someone if they have seen a glowing gem, it might help us find it faster." Seeing them nod, Sonic grinned a bit. "Me and Tails will take the northern part, Shadow and Rouge, taken the west side, Mighty and Amy get the south side, when you finish looking through one side, go the eastern part and we'll all look through that area."

Rouge walk next to Shadow. "I was hoping to go with Sonic," She said, "No affiance but I want to know why Sonic is acting strange to Mighty."

"I don't care," Shadow said. "I'm going to be gone as soon as Eggman back in his world."

"You don't care about others as much," Rouge said.

"Lets just find it," Shadow said as he walked away.

Meanwhile, Mighty walk next to Amy. "Well, Pinky," Might said, "Find anything?"

"No," Amy said.

"How about we go to dinner, my treat." Mighty said.

"Sorry," Amy said, "Sonic own me a date and he need to get me a new hammer."

"I know many places that get you a great hammer," Mighty said.

"No thanks," Amy said, "I want one from Sonic."

Elsewhere, Sonic stop and look at the ground. He smiled and pick up the glowing blue stone. "I found it," Sonic said.

"Lets go back and wait for the others," Tails said.

Returning to the train station, Sonic slowed down his run as he noticed Rouge and Shadow had already returned as well, both of them just looking right at them.

Stopping completely in front of them, Sonic held out the emerald. "Okay, we got it. So now we just have to wait for the others and we can start to hunt for Eggman and the remaining Chaos Emeralds."

"Sonic." Hearing his name, Sonic turned his head to face Rouge who had a slightly unsure off expression on her face as she looked at him. "Can I, talk with you for a second."

Feeling a lot of dread at the way she talked, Sonic slowly looked at the others, and blinked as Shadow had already moved over to stand in a shadow, leaning against the wall with a small frown on his face, along with Tails, who had a more relaxed expression as he was sitting in the sunshine.

Returning his focus to Rouge, Sonic sighed and crossed his arms. "So, what is it Rouge?"

Opening her mouth, and then closing it again, the female bat shook her head and then looked at him again with a more determined expression. "I'm just wondering, what's the deal between you and Mighty, you were down right rude to him before."

Eye narrowing a bit, Sonic looked of to the side, focusing all his attention on a small tree. "I don't have any problems with Mighty, okay."

"Really." Rouge replied as she moved into his field of view again. "So, you don't have any problems about him flirting with Amy."

Eyes narrowing even more, Sonic glared at Rouge as soon as she finished talking. "Should I have a problem with it?"

Shrugging, Rouge looked at him with a small grin. "I don't know, maybe it is because he might win over the heart of your little crush."

"She's not my crush okay!" Sonic yelled back as he pointed a finger right at Rouge face. "I'd be more then happy if that annoying, ditzy, hammer wilding, lunatic of hedgehog stayed away from me forever." Stopping his ranting, he noticed that Rouge had stopped staring at him and was instead focusing on something behind him.

Turning around, he stepped back as he noticed the angry glare in Amy's eyes, and that tears were running down her cheeks as she held onto her damaged hammer. "Amy?"

"You jerk!" The words were followed a split second later by a rather nasty blow to his head from Amy's hammer, the force of it sending him face down into the dirt. "I hate you!"

Spitting out some of the dirt, Sonic looked up into time to see Amy run off, knocking both Mighty and Tails out of her way as a few tears glinted in the air behind her.

"Nice going Sonic." Might comment as he looked after the angry pink hedgehog.

Glaring at the armadillo, Sonic jumped up and snarled a bit as he stepped closer to him. "Shut up Mighty."

The only thing stopping a fight from starting between them was Rouge pulling them a part. "Both of you shut up, Sonic, Mighty, go look for her. In fact, we'll all go look for her, got it."

Still glaring at one another, the blue hedgehog and black and red armadillo separated and stalked off, looking for the pink hedgehog girl before she ran to far away.


	5. part 5

A Sonic the Hedgehog E-Mail story. Written together with Drager. None of us own Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow Tails, Rouge, Amy, Cream or Eggman. They are copyrighted Sega and The Sonic Team and belong to them.

  
Sonic World swap  
Part 5  


A Amy sat under a tree. Her tears slide into the crack in her hammer. "Hey Pinky," Mighty said.

"Just leave me alone," Amy yelled.

"Since Sonic dose not want you around why don't you go out with me," Mighty said.

"NO," Amy said, "Me and Sonic are meet for each other. I just need to show him."

"You are determined, Pinky" Mighty said, "Even on a train that's falling apart your willing to continue to ride. Come on lets not miss the train." Amy nodded and walk away.

Meanwhile A Sonic was sitting waiting for the train. A Rouge walk up to him. "What do you want?" Sonic asked give her the look he was giving Mighty earlier.

"I feel bad," Rouge said, "Do you know the train has a small dinning hall you can reserve for just the two of you." Sonic smiled and ran off.

Far away from the train station, B Sonic and B Amy stared down at a Egg shaped metal building, with a lot of different shaped buildings around it, several of A Eggman's more battle themed robots patrolling it in groups. "What is this place?" B Amy wondered out as she cast a quick look back at the small group behind them.

A Knuckles grunted a bit as he stepped forward, looking down at it as well. "An Eggman factory, or minor base." Looking around, he grinned as he spotted a small sign nearby. "Egg Industries, what is it with him and the word Egg?"

B Tails shrugged a bit as she hovered up into the air above them. "Don't know, but I think we should shut this place down, and limit their robot supply a bit."

B Sonic gave a silent cheer at B Tails suggestion as he looked down at the place. "Finally, a good idea, I've been itching for some action."

Grabbing the blue hedgehog's shoulders, Knuckles snarled loudly as he pulled him back. "We can't go rushing in fool, we need a plan first, this place is to heavily protected for a frontal attack."

Looking over his shoulder with an annoyed look, B Sonic crossed his arms with a huff. "Fine, but we better get to bust some robots soon, or I'll be rather cranky from now on."

Moment later Knuckles were getting cranky. He could not think of a way to stop it. He did not know where to start. "Lets go and find the others." he said.

"We can't just leave it," B Sonic said walking to the red hedgehog.

"We need help," Knuckles said, "We need this world Tails."

"So we just going to let Eggmans make more robots that we'll fight later?" B Sonic asked.

"Think about it," Knuckles said, "If we attack we may be able to stop it for a while but they be ready for us next time. We help to learn how to stop it once and for all."

"He's right," B Amy said place a hand on B Sonic's shoulder. "Come on lets find the others."

"I have an ideal where they are," Knuckles said.

On a train, A Amy was looking out the window. Not even the pictured perfect landscape traveling past could help her sadness. "Amy," Sonic said.

"What do you want?" Amy said letting a little sadness to go with it.

"I want to show you something," Sonic said. With out Amy responded he grab her and yelled trough the train to the dinning cart. He led her into a small room with two plates of food and a wall made of glasses. Sonic push Amy into a seat.

"Is this to pay for the date you own me?" Amy asked thinking she knew the answer.

"Date?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Remember when I fought that copy of me," Amy said.

"I forgot all about that," Sonic said, "No, this is a sorry for saying something I didn't mean. I also need to get you a new hammer and a good date."

"Where are they!!" Knuckles roared out as he looked down at the widespread area before them. They had ruled out the cave, and checked the villages around the mountain. But no one had seen a blue hedgehog traveling with a pink female hedgehog, a two-tailed fox and a white female bat.

Rubbing his head, B Sonic cast a quick look up into the sky. "I'd say they've gone back to trash the factory and steal all the fun and glory." His voice slightly annoyed as he cast a grumpy look at Knuckles.

Grabbing the blue colored hedgehog's fur, Knuckles growled as he glared into his green eyes. "Listen up, we're not going for the factory, until we have found the others, and come up with a good plan for attack."

"You serious, Sonic the Hedgehog was in Knothole?"

"Yeah, the club president saw him, and Tails was with him as well."

Turning his head, Knuckles stared as two young female skunks walked past below them, both of them wearing the Sonic fan club t-shirt. Something that made Knuckles snort in annoyance. "So, Sonic went through Knothole." Dropping B Sonic, the red colored Echidna began walking way, headed towards the of Knothole.

"How about you go to the factory," B Sonic said, "I'll find the others and return."

B Amy grabs Sonic's ears. "No," she said, "You are stay with me so I can keep an eye on you." She walks away with Sonic in tow. Amy led the blue hedgehog to follow Knuckles.

Meanwhile A Amy finished her meal and asked, "Where are wee going?"

"Knothole," Sonic said, "It seam that where I would go so I think knuckles will go there too. The Eggmans have the upper hand. Keeping us on the run while they grow in power. We need to stop them before they get much more."

"Where we get off the train we'll go to Knothole?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded.

"When we get there I want to go after the Eggmans," Sonic said.

Opening her mouth to reply, Amy stopped as she noticed a large robot plane of some kind moving closer to the train from above, a bright yellow Eggman logo painted on the underside of its wings. "Sonic, it's Eggman!"

Spinning his head around, Sonic growled as he noticed the weapons turning towards the room they were in. "Amy, run. Get the others." Pushing her away as he spoke, he watched as the weapons started to fire on the train.

Looking up as a sudden shake went through the train cabin, Rouge and Tails gave a loud scream of surprise as a reptile like robot came crashing through the roof, several sharp looking knives acting as claws as it lashed out at them.

Kicking the robot away, Rouge cursed as she saw more of the same robots crawling past outside the window and through the hole in the roof. "So much for a pleasant trip." She mumbled out as she backed over to the door. "Tails, find Sonic and Amy, I'll go and look for Shadow and Mighty."

Nodding, Tails dived out the door as four more robots jumped down and began to attack them.

Back up at the dinning cart, Sonic pushed the remains of the wall off him and stared out at the robot plane as it backed off form the train a bit, Amy popping her head out from behind Sonic as he stood up. Both of them looking towards the blue colored robot they could clearly standing on top of the plane's top. "Metal-Sonic!"

The robot's eyes glowing bright red as its jet engine kicked in, a jet flare shooting out from behind it.

Metal-Sonic landed on the remains of the dinning cart. "Destroy Sonic and his allies," It said. Then it used it booster to hover across the ground at Sonic. It knocked sonic into one of the few remaining walls.

Amy raised her damage hammer to strike the metal copy. Before she could, something hit her hard in her side. Amy scrap on the derby cover floor. Amy looked at what attacked her. Standing there was a pink robot hedgehog with a hammer. The face of the hammer opened up to show a small cannon. A glow came from it. Amy rolled almost getting hit by a blast that hit the ground where she was moments ago. It aimed at Amy once more but a kick mad it miss.

"Are you okay?" B Rouge asked as she helped Amy to her feet.

"Yes," Amy said, "I'm going for that copycat."

Meanwhile Mighty just crush on of the robots when he heard a cry for help, one of the robots was threatening a mouse girl and mother. He grabs the robot. "Go hide," He grunted as the robot struggle to get free. Then robot turns on its booster. There was only enough fuel to launch both through the roof of the train. As Mighty fell he grab the edge of the train.

Just before the Armadillo could fall down, a hand grabbed his wrist in a painful grip. "You should be more careful." Came a cold voice as Shadow pulled him back up on top of the train. "Next time, I won't be there to save you."

Looking around the ruined top of the train, Mighty grinned a bit. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Then he looked up towards the dinning carts. "What about the others, are they okay?" Then he turned to see Shadow staring towards the side instead of replying. "What?"

"We have company." Shadow voiced out, as he got ready to fight.

Looking to the side as well, Mighty stared as the metal plane flew closer, a large, black and gray colored humanoid robot with a yellow Greek letter on the chest jumped off.

Moving its arms out in front of it, the robot stared at them as it landed. "Sensors detecting Chaos Energy from subject: Shadow the Hedgehog." Stepping closer, the right hand slowly turned into a large cannon.

"Hey!" Tails yelled out as he landed next to the other two furries. Then he stared at the robot. "Hey, that thing looks like Gmerl."

Turning it's head, two red lenses serving as eye lit up at the name. "Incorrect, this unit is a E3000 series combat robot, codename: Iota."

Clenching up his fist, Mighty glared at the robot. "Whoever you are, you won't win this fight."

"Incorrect unit order to keep allies away from the others," Iota said.

Meanwhile, the pink robotic hedgehog reaches to the headband and pulled it off. It throws it at Rouge. The band wrapped around Rouge forcing her arms to her side. "Lets her go!" Amy yelled with her hammer raised and ready.

The two hammers meet with such force that Amy's hammer splitter into pieces. The metal robot grabbed the remains of the hammer in Amy's hand. Then it kicked Amy. As Amy flew away she release the last of her beloved hammer. The robot throws it off the train.

Amy scream and ran at the robot. The pink robot quickly grabbed Amy and threw her into Sonic. "Amy, are you okay?" Sonic asked as they both got to his feet.

"No," Amy said, "I lost me hammer." Both robots walk closer to the two of them. With out her hammer, Amy felt fear grow in her. "What do we do?"

"Something I do well," Sonic said, "Run." He scoop Amy into his arms and ran off. The two robots chase after them using their jets.

Struggling to get free, B Rouge suddenly blinked as a bright light filled the area, the glare quickly dying down as a familiar looking red and Black hedgehog formed inside of it. "Shadow?"

Simply staring at her, A Shadow grinned a bit as he quickly ripped the hand band away form B Rouge. "You're clearly not the Rouge that I know, she wouldn't have gotten hit by such a cheap attack." Breaking the headband, he turned around and watched Sonic and Amy run from their metal counter parts. "Well, well, looks like the faker and his fan girl could use some help."

Rubbing her arms as soon as they were free, she stared at the robot. "Huh, that thing just took out Sonic with ease, how do you think you're going to win against them."

Just grinning in response, Shadow lifted up his hand and allowed the red chaos emerald to be seen by Rouge, the other hand grabbing onto her arm tightly. "Chaos Control!" Using the emeralds power to warp time and space in order to reach the two hedgehog's running away.

Reforming ahead of them, the red and black hedgehogs released Rouge and spin dashed through the air, hitting both metal hedgehogs with enough force to slow them down. "Sonic, use the emerald, get Amy and yourself out of here. I'll bring Rouge with me."

Pulling out the blue emerald, Sonic stared at it. Not sure if he was able to bring someone with him when he used Chaos Control. His only use of it had been to teleport onto the space station ark, and then with Shadows help, to stop it from falling down to earth.

"We need to get going," Amy said.

"Amy," Sonic said, "think of the place were going." Amy nodded and closed her eyes. Shadow knew that Sonic could not use Chaos Control as well as him. Shadow also knew that Amy had a hidden talent in Chaos Control. She's untrained but it may be enough to help Sonic. They vanish and then Shadow also vanishes taking Rouge with him.

Sonic looked around him to see the entrance to Knothole. "I did it," Sonic cheered.

"Sonic," Amy said. Sonic turned to the pink hedgehog. He found her missing her dress. Sonic look down to see he was wearing Amy's dress.

"Sorry," Sonic said as he took the dress off and then handed to Amy.

Amy grabbed the dress and pulled it on as fast as she could. "How about my headband?" Amy asked

"Okay," Sonic said, "I think you're wearing my glove and shoes."

"I think you got mine too," Amy said.

B Rouge watch as the two hedgehogs switched back to their normal clothes. "I'm glad I traveled with you," She said before looking for the missing Shadow.

Meanwhile on the train, Iota step back. "Unit out number," it said, "Retreat." Hovering near it was a black tornado with Eggman's logo on it. Iota jumped onto it and it flew off.

Both Eggmans laugh as the watch Tails reaction. "Having Tails' plane save our robot was a nice tough," A Eggman said.

"Thank," B Eggman said, "It's a great plane so I'm making copies. Too bad Blue boy got away."

"Well at lest I was able to add some to Metal-Amy," A Eggman said, "I she got the data I wanted I'll soon know how to block Chaos Control."

B Eggman nodded and pushed his chair back a bit. "I hope so, that ability could be a problem, when we reveal our brand new, flying fortress to the world." Laughing a bit, B Eggman watched as a screen showed several worker bots busy building the new fortress.

A Eggman grinned as well as he stood up, walking over to watch the work. "And with the design plans I stole form Space station Ark, we'll be able to add our own Eclipse Cannon to it."

A dark laughter filled the room as the two Eggman's went back to work, both of them trying to come up with a new way of destroying the rodents in their way.

Stomping forward with a look of pure rage on his face, the first thing Knuckles felt like as he spotted the Knothole city limits sign was to scream out loud in pure joy. It had been the longest, most stressful day in his life yet. That damn blue hedgehog from that other world just wouldn't shut up about going back to fight Eggman's robots at the factory. The only plus was that the others had finally gone along with his idea to shut him up.

B Amy sighed a bit as she watched the angry Echidna literarily dumped the tied up and gagged hedgehog to the ground. While she too had been annoyed at his begging and pleading, it still felt like overkill to tie up him like that, not to mention he was rather heavy to carry, if the Echidna's expression was anyway to judge it by. "So, can we free him now?"

Turning around to face them and the struggling hedgehog glaring at him, Knuckles smirked a bit as he lifted up his hand a bit to show her she was welcome to do so. "Be my guest." He added in a sarcastic manner. "But don't expect me to wait around for him to start yelling."

"And where will you be going?" B Tails asked as she helped B Amy untie the blue hedgehog. "Shouldn't we stick together in this."

Rubbing one fist, Knuckles thought about it. She did have a point, but his social limit had been reached, and he was itching for some time alone. "We'll meet at the train station in an hour, got it." Not waiting for answer, he began to walk off.

Glaring after Knuckles for a bit, B Amy looked don and smirked a bit as she finally got the last knot untied. "Okay Sonic, you're free again."

"Thanks," He said, "I'm already to"

"Don't say it," Amy said. Sonic stop his sentence.

B Tails giggle at the control Amy had over Sonic. She stops and look to her right. "Look," She said pointed at a white bat, "There Rouge and the other Sonic and Amy."

"Lest go see them," Amy said grab Sonic's ears. The found Rouge dabbing a wet washcloth on Amy. "What happen?"

"They got into a fight with some Eggman's robots," B Rouge said, "You know that one that we fought when we first came here?"

"Yea," B Sonic said.

"Well it came back and this time with a friend," B Rouge said, "It doesn't help when the fought on the remains of a train cart."

"How bad is it?" Tails asked.

"A few cuts and bruises," B Rouge said. She went back to clean A Amy's cuts. Amy wined as she did.

"Well, we found Eggman's robot factory," B Sonic said, "Ready to take it out."

"No," A Sonic said, "I want everyone back together."

"But every second Eggman build more," B Sonic said.

"He is strong and that's why we need to plan own next move," A Sonic said, "You're smart think about it. We have no safe place to rest, no vehicles, and one Chaos Emerald."

B Sonic stop for a while and then said, "I guess you're right. We need to get put strength together before we try anything."

Train delayed due to attack. The sign announced as Knuckles reach the train station, his mood a bit better now that he had gotten the idiots away from him. But with that message, it now seemed like he would have to put up with them for a bit longer, unless he found something to do besides that.

Knuckles grunted a bit as he looked at the village of Knothole. The place was rather new, as he had only heard about it a few times, one of the many places that had been built by the furry part of the planets population. And therefore more in contact with nature as the forest were in fact part of the buildings themselves.

But while the guardian of the Master Emerald was busy looking at the city, someone else spotted him, two someone else in fact, both of them knowing him rather well. "Knuckles, that you?"

Hearing the duel question, the red colored Echidna turned around with a startled expression. His hand up in a battle ready stance as he watched the two who had spoken to him. "Tails, Mighty. What are you doing here?" The last added as he jabbed his left hand at the armadillo.

Staring at one another, Tails and Mighty bilked at one another. "You know Knuckles?" They finally asked at the same time.

Moving out of the crowd as well. B Shadow nodded a bit at Knuckles as he watched Mighty and Tails talk about their encounters with Knuckles in the past. "You've seen any traces of where the Eggman's have built their base?" Asking the question as he returned his attention to Knuckles.

Shaking his head in response, his stopped and looked at them. "How did you two get here, I heard the train had been attacked by robots."

"Well." Tails started as he looked around the place quickly. "We just got here, they sent another train to pick up those who had been on the first train." Then he sighed a bit. "Knuckles, one of the Eggmans, he copied the Tornado, and used them to transport his robots."

"If it was not the Tornado itself," Mighty said.

"I know my plane," Tails said in a flat voice.

"Do you know where others are?" Knuckles asked.

"We lost Sonic and Amy during the fight," Tails said.

"I'm sure they're some where," A Rouge said.

Amy whine as the last splinter was pulled from her body. "All done." B Rouge said.

"I'm going to get that Metal-Amy," Amy said.

"Knuckles is in Knothole," B Tails said, "Lets find him."

The group walked into the entrance to knothole. It was made of countless branches woven together. Flowers line the road. They found Knuckles and the others at the train station.

"Great," B Sonic cheered, "Now that everyone is here let's go destroy the factory,"

"Stop," B Amy said grabbing B Sonic's ear. "What are we going to do next?"

"This is strange," Mighty said, "Two of all of you this is going to get confusing."

"We need a safe place to rest and plan," A Sonic said, "Know any places like that."

"Well." Mighty started off as he looked around the place. "I think there's a hotel in that direction, but I'm not sure."

Knuckles grunted a bit as he shook his head. "There's a hotel there alright, but, I think it would be better if we tried to find another city to stay in."

"Come on Knuckles." Both Sonic's mumbled out at the same time. "What's the worst that could happen?"

B Shadow shook his head as he looked around the group. "He has a point, it won't take the Eggman's long to figure out where we are."

Hearing this, A Tails narrowed his eyes a bit. "I don't think they will attack so soon, more likely they'll think up some kind of trap for us. "

"Who cares about that?" A Amy nearly yelled out as she glared at each of them. "I'm tied, my head hurts and I want a new hammer, so we're staying right here in this town!"

Stepping back form the angry pink hedgehog, the whole group nodded as she turned around and stomped off. "Geez, what happened to her Sonic?" B Tails mumbled out as they followed after her.

Sonic sighed and looked at B Tails. "Metal-Amy kind of, beat her without a problem. Plus, her hammer finally shattered."

At the time far away, A Eggman laughed as he watched his new flying fortress. Finally, it had been completed, and this time, Sonic wouldn't get a chance to destroy it. "Ah, my beloved Wing-Fortress, such a beautiful machine."

Behind him, B Eggman stared at the massive fortress. "True, and soon, it will be ready to take off." Grinning, he watched the robots walking towards it. "And with it, we will find the remaining Chaos Emerald and take over both worlds"

"Father," B Cream said, "Sister and I just finish the Chaos Control Jammer."

"Good Job my daughter," B Eggman said, "Now I want you to keep the Sonic and his friends from getting a fly vehicle. I don't care how."

"Yes, Father," B Cream said before walking away. Both Eggmans return watching the Wing-Fortress get built.

The hotel clerk was surprise by the many doubles that enter the lobby. "Welcome to the Sun Raise Hotel. How can I help you?"

"We were wondering do you have any free rooms," A Sonic said.

The lady went to checking the computer and then said, "I only opening we have is the two suites on the top floor. 15,000 each a night."

"We'll take them," A Rouge said.

"Do you know how much they cost?" B Sonic asked, "How are you going to pay for it?"

"My parents gave me some spending cash before we left," A Rouge said before pulling a large wad of cash. She gave a little of it. "That should be enough."

"Yes it is," The clerk said. She handed Rouge some card keys. "These are the room keys. Also use them on the private elevator to go to the top floor. We hope you have a lovely stay here at the Sun Raise Hotel."

Somehow every one got into the elevator. "Who are we missing?" A Tails asked.

"Our world Cream went to see her mother," Knuckles said, "I don't care where my other self is."

"And the other Cream is with Eggman," B Shadow said.

A Sonic found A Amy resting on his shoulder. "How can she sleep?" B Sonic asked, "It's midday."

A Sonic yawn and said, "I guess Chaos Control took some energy out of us."

As the elevator doors open again, Sonic grimaced a bit as he found himself holding a sleeping Amy in his arms. The sound of several snickers coming from the rest of the group as he carried her into the first room they had rented. "Okay, you girls can stay here, and we'll bunk in the other room."

Nodding in agreement, b Rouge and B Amy stepped in and closed the door behind them. Watching as A Sonic placed A Amy on a nearby bed, staring down at her as she sighed a bit.

Looking at it, B Rouge shook her head and walked over to him. Gently grabbing his shoulders she turned him around. "Sonic, get some rest as well." B Rouge ordered as she pushed him out the door. "We'll look after her for you." Whatever Sonic would have said after that was cut off as the door closed.

Out in the hallway, Mighty stared at Sonic while leaning against the wall. "Hey Sonic, can I talk with you for a sec." Asking the question as soon as he saw the Blue Hedgehog turning to face him.

"Go ahead," Sonic said.

"How are you and Amy relationship?" Mighty asked.

Sonic smiled and said, "I've been chasing her for years. I've lost count of all the times she hit me with her hammer."

"I though she chase you," Mighty said.

"Oh, you though I was the other Sonic," B Sonic said, "I've seen him walk into the room."

"Thanks," Mighty said. He enters the room to see the blue hedgehog asleep into the couch in the main room.

"Hey, Mighty," Tails said, "I'm going to collect some supplies want to go with me."

"Na," Mighty said, "I'm going to stay here."

A little later, A Rouge walks into the room. "Mighty we need a strong man," She said, "Will you help us?"

"Sure," Mighty said.

"We're going shopping," Rouge said.

"Why me?" Mighty asked.

"Knuckles are in the gym. B Sonic and A Tails left a while ago. Shadow said he would destroy anything handed to him. And our worlds Sonic is on the couch out like a light," Rouge said before dragging Mighty from the room.

There he saw the group of females. "I though you said Tails is not here," Mighty said.

"He is," B Tails said, "I'm from the other world."

Blinking his eyes, Mighty sighed. "Great." A slight sarcastic tone in his voice. "So, where we going to shop?"

Rouge grinned as she pulled the helpless Armadillo into a nearby elevator. "Oh, you'll love it."

After four painful minutes of suffering to Mighty, trapped in an elevator with four overly happy female and really bad music, the door opened up into the lobby. Following the batgirl, Mighty mumbled a bit to himself, wondering how he could some time alone with the Amy from this world, just long enough to get her attention away from Sonic a bit.

"Wake up!"

Rouge's voice cut through his mind as he felt a finger poke his shoulder. Turning to face her, he stopped as he noticed just what kind of store they were standing outside off. "No way, I am not going into a mall with you people!"

Staring at him, Rouge growled as she pushed him through the swing doors. Staring out over the widespread and crowed floor that made up the first level of the somewhat small shopping mall, she turned to face the others. "Okay, where should we go first?"

B Rouge looked around the place and finally nodded as she spotted the place she had looked for, for a while. "I vote for Dresses R Us!"

B Tails stared at the store a bit. "I don't know, I think we should look for place with stuff we're in need off."

"Boring, I say we go over to the tool shop!" B Amy declared as she nearly drooled at the sight of the many different tools she could use to upgrade or build a new plane.

"I vote we go home?" Mighty backed away as soon as he said those words, the four pairs of angry female eyes glaring at him made him whimper a bit.

Hours later when the sun was lowering itself, Amy stretch as she as she rose to her feet. She blinked a few times. "Where am I?" She asked. She looked around. "That's right, the hotel. Where is everyone?" She walked into the main room of the suite and still found no one. She found someone in the other room. Sonic lay asleep on a couch. She rubbed his shoulder

"Amy," Sonic asked just waking up, "What time is it?"

"Late," Amy said, "You're the only one I could find." He moved into a sitting position but before he could move, Amy sat next to him.

Just then A Rouge opens the door. "We're back," she said. She looks at the two. "and what you been up to?"

"Nothing," Amy said, "I just got here."  
"Sure," Rouge said rolling her eyes. "I came here to get help to move Mighty."

"I'll go," Sonic said. He walks into the ladies' suite. There was a large stack of bags full of clothes and other stuff, Sonic stared at the pile as he heard the cries from Mighty.

"My arms," Mighty said, "I can't feel them. I think I lost them and my legs."

"What is all this?" Sonic asked.

"We went shopping," A Rouge said, "With a little of my money."

"What did you get?" Sonic asked forgetting all about Mighty.

"Well," B Rouge said, "We got cloths for everyone, summer, winter and beach type. We got some tools for B Amy and some for A Tails. We met up with him at the mall. B Tails is now with him. We also got MRE that's meals ready to eat. A bunch of other thing that I can't remember."

"How are we going to move all that?" Sonic asked.

"We'll divide it among us," B Amy said, "Mighty carry most of it so he should be able to carry it again."

"That Mighty," Sonic said pointing downwards.

"Well, he'll recover," B Rouge said. She turned to the pile, pulled out some things, and handed them to Sonic. "Try these on."

Staring at them, Sonic snorted a bit. "Sorry, but I prefer the way I've dressed so far." Snapping a finger as he finished speaking, he turned to face Mighty who had gotten himself out from under the pile. "Hey, any idea where the others are?"

Shaking his head, mighty adjusted the goggles around his head and plopped down in a chair. "Sorry, ain't got a clue." Then he looked over at A Amy and smiled a bit at her. "Too bad you weren't awake. I would have like to go shopping with you."

Glancing at him, A Amy shook her head and focused on the pile of stuff in front of them. "So, anyone got anything for me?"

B Amy nodded and pulled out a new dress, Chinese style, with matching boots and headband. "We tried to find a new hammer for you, but we couldn't."

Looking up at the last part of B Amy's sentence words, Mighty faced A Amy with a grin on his face. "If all you need is a combat hammer, you can find someone who makes them in the city of Mercia."

Giving him a longer glance, A Amy smiled a bit and then looked over at Rouge and Sonic, blinking as she spotted Rouge Chasing Sonic around the room with a set of clothes in her hand. "Sonic!" Her yells causing him to stop running long enough for Rouge to catch him at last.

"Put them on!" The batgirl demanded as she nearly stuffed the clothes into the blue hedgehog's face.

"Forget it!" Sonic yelled back as he looked around for an escape path, anything to avoid the batgirl in front of him.

Looking at it, B Amy shook her head sadly. "Should we help him, or Rouge?"

Mighty grinned as he relaxed while looking at it. "Nope."

"Well," the other Rouge said, "Since Sonic is going to put that on. I'll take care of A Amy." The Rouge grabbed Amy and drag her into the bathroom while the other jump Sonic and started to put the clothes on.

Soon, A Sonic and A Amy stood nest to each other wearing matching clothes. They wore black pants, and black vest with many pockets. "You both cute," A Rouge said, "You two just like a couple."

"I'm not wearing this," Sonic said.

"I paid good money and you will wear them," A Rouge said with red flames coming from her body.

"Okay," Sonic said with fear.

"Good boy," Rouge said patting his head, "Also those pockets let you carry many tools. Come along lets gather the other to a dinning room. We can talk about our next move as we eat."

"I still don't like it." A Sonic muttered out as Rouge turned away to look at the others in the room.

Next to him, A Amy glared down at the pants of her outfit. "The same here, I wanted to try on that dress Amy got for me."

"Pay attention you two." B Shadow snapped out as he looked over at them, an angry frown on his face. "This is important."

"Yeah, yeah." Came the response from A Sonic as he walked over to sit in the couch next to B Sonic and A Knuckles. Resting his arms behind his head, he gazed around at the group. "I don't see why we should anyway, this is just Eggman, we already know what he can do."

B Amy shook her head a bit and sighed. "But you don't know our Eggman." Her voice a bit tired as she spoke.

Sitting down in a chair next to her, A Amy grinned a bit. "Well, our Eggman will always try to build some huge citadel like building or flying ship to take over the world with, so he's rather easy to find." Eyes narrowing a bit, she looked around the table. "I just don't know why he agreed to work with your worlds Eggman, it's not like him to want to share anything."

"Amy's right." A Tails added as he looked at the group as well, his eyes narrowed in thought. "But we still have to do something about them. Not to mention we need a new plane if we want to hunt for more Emeralds."

A Sonic turned his head to stare at the two Emeralds lay out on the table before him. "We'll have to go for the Emeralds firsts." Hearing the protesting note from his counterpart, A Sonic shook his head. "We can't leave them lying around for Eggman to find, who knows what he might do with them."

Mighty pushed off the wall he was leaning on and stared out the window with a tired expression. "I might be able to find a plane for you guys, but, I don't know how good it will be."

"What you be needed to repair one?" A Knuckles asked.

"We have most of the tools," A Tails said, "We can get parts but we need a place to work."

"What about that factory?" B Sonic asked, "I'm sure that could work."

"Alright," A Sonic said, "Me, A Amy, the Tails and the other Sonic will go to the factory to take it while the rest of you will get the plane."

Everyone went to sleep early to be ready for the long day. Because Amy slept midday yesterday, she woke before the others. She walks from the hotel room. She found A Sonic awake. "Good you're awake," Sonic said, "We have a errand to do."

"What?" Amy asked.

"I going try to get you a new hammer from the some person that gave me these shoes," Sonic said, "Care to join me?"

"Sure," Amy said.

Sonic grab Amy and started to run from the city. The world was a blur to Amy but she could see that they enter a cave. Sonic placed Amy on the ground. "Welcome," a gray hedgehog said as he walked to the two. His eyes were replaced by a void like the night sky.

Amy stood behind Sonic. "You know how you owe me a favor," Sonic said.

"I have the hammer ready," the gray hedgehog interpreted. He handed Sonic a hammer. "This one won't brake. I also found this while searching for parts." He dropped a chaos emerald into Sonic's arms.

"Time to return to the others," Sonic said handed the hammer to Amy.

Back at the hotel, Both Tails and B Sonic waited for them to return. The others having left to pick up the plane that Mighty had spoken about.

Looking up as a blue colored blur stopped right in front of the small group, B Sonic grinned as Sonic placed A Amy back on the ground. "Finally, now, lets go shut down those Eggman's factory, you hear me?"

Giving him a confused look, A Sonic finally nodded as he looked at the rest of the group. "You ready everyone?"

Getting a nod in response from the group, the two Sonics took up place in front of the small group. "Okay, we're going to follow Sonic here to the factory." A Sonic declared as he looekd at his counter. "We'll both carry the Amy from our worlds, and Tails and Tails, you two can hang onto our Quills."

Doing as they were told, B Amy glared up at the smirking expression B Sonic's face. "Don't even think of groping me, you got that." Her voice ice cold as she lifted up a fist to his face. "I feel one hand in the wrong place, you walk out of this with two black eyes."

Losing a bit of his smile, B Sonic grabbed his Amy and placed her as good as he could in his arms, making sure not to hold her in any improper places. "Sonic, you ready?" Asking the question as he felt B Tails grab a hold of his quills.

A Sonic nodded as he tried to avoid looking at the badly blushing Amy in his arms, and focused on Tails grabbing his quills like he had been told. "Okay, I'm ready." Staring straight ahead, Sonic grinned. "Lead the way."

The trip was not that long with the two Sonics running at full speed. They found a hiding place to let A Tails look at it. "I though we were going to destroy this place not sit around," B Sonic said.

"We want it gone for good," A Sonic said, "so let A Tails handle this."

"There are too many to win," A Tails said, "But I have a plan."

"What is it?" B Amy asked.

A Tails smiled and started, "the Sonics and Amys will attack head on"

"Now you're talking," B Sonic cheered.

"I though you said we can't win," B Amy said.

"I was not done," A Tails said, "While you four fight, Tails and I will get into the base and do some reprogram."

The four walk to face the many robots ready for battle. B Sonic looks at his Amy. "Call if you need help," He said.

"I don't need your help," B Amy said crossing her arms.

"I'm going to test my new hammer." A Amy said.


	6. part 6

  
Sonic World swap  
Part 6  


Far away from the robot factory that was about to be attacked, A Eggman laughed as he walked into the bridge of the new version of his oldest airship. While not as large as the Egg carrier or his Flag Ship from his Egg fleet. It was still a sight to behold.

Staring out through the grand windows, he could see the large wings that could be twisted in to lay against the side of the ship, and the sleek, central part of the ship housing one of his largest laser cannons, as well as all of his flying robots and air units.

Behind him, Metal-Sonic and Metal-Amy moved to take up their places at the various control stations. And further behind them, B Eggman, B Cream and her mabot copy took up a place at their control areas.

Pushing a lot of buttons on his control panel, A Eggman gave a quick laugh as several lights turned on through out the bridge. A deep humming sound filling the air as the giant engines switched on. "Wing-Fortress launch!" At his command, Metal-Sonic ignited the huge jet engines below the ship, sending a small quake through it. A few seconds later, the view slowly changed from the dimly lit construction and storage hall below the Egg fortress, to a bright, clear view of the ocean surrounding the large building.

Leaning back in his seat, A Eggman grinned as he turned to look at his counter part from the other reality. "Well, do I know how to build a flying ship or what?"

B Eggman nodded his approval as he looked at the screens showing the large numbers of robots patrolling the ship and running the various parts of it to ensure a perfect flight. "Yes, it is, a splendid mobile fortress." Then he turned his head to regard the front view. "But we must act faster, those pests must already have their hands on two chaos emeralds."

A Eggman grunted in reply as he turned his head to watch the screen showing the storage area for the three emeralds in their possession. "True, but, there's a chance we can get our hands on the last ones before they do." Grinning, he punched in the commands that would direct him to the third robot in his group. "Iota!"

The combat robot's face appeared on a small screen above them all as soon as A Eggman had called for him. "How may I server you Doctor?" The cold, heartless voice from the robot spoke out a second later.

"Iota, I want you to lead a team of E2000 Robots to find and locate the last Chaos Emeralds and..." Stopping his speech, A Eggman glared as a loud beeping sound filled the bridge. "Damn it!" Ignoring the looks from the others, he pushed a blinking button on the side and stared at the message running across it. "One of my robot factories is under attack, Iota, prepare the search party, and leave as soon as you can." Cutting of the COM link, A Eggman glared out the front window with a snarl on his face. "Switch the Wing-Fortress into jet mode. Head for that factory."

At his command, Metal-Amy pushed in a series of commands on her control panel and watched as the large wings titled out to the side, revealing an extra set of four jet engines built into each wing. "Jet Mode active, Doctor. Increasing speed to max."

Laughing darkly, A Eggman pointed his right arm at the large window, clouds whipping past in the horizon as the ship increased speed dramatically. "Yes, this time the hedgehog and his friends won't escape me."

A Amy smiled as she smashed the robot. She found her new hammer was lighter and pack even more power. Amy used her hammer to smashed into another. She took a breath as she glance at her four allies. She was able to see all of them just like her before more robots charge them.

When the others battle, A Tails lead the other Tails into the factory. Being in other Eggman bases A Tails knew right where the command room was. "This should not take long," A Tails said, "Watch my back?"

B Tails nodded and walk into the hall. Two robots were coming from either end of the hall. Both had spinning blades. When both came close, one thrust its blade at B Tails but the fox jump so the robot cut the other robot. B Tails landed behind the other robot. She may not be strong but she is fast. The robot turn to look at her, she step back as the robot came closer, Suddenly A Tails jump from the control room to destroy the robot control part.

"Lets her out of here," A Tails said. Then the way the came was black by a large steel door. "Well lest try another way."

The four outside breath easier about the robot not coming out. "I'm glade they stop," B Sonic said. The calmness from the victory was lost by a load screech.

A Sonic glared at the closed door. "This is not good, both Tails are in there." Moving over to the door, Sonic glared at it as he gave it a heavy punch. "No good, I can't break through this, not even with a Super Sonic Spin."

"Maybe I can open it." A Amy declared as she swung her hammer at the door, giving a loud grunt as all she did, was make a loud clanging sound, and shock her hands and arms into letting go of the hammers handle. "Ouch." Holding her hands gently, she glared at the door before them. "Stupid thing."

Turning to face A Sonic, B Sonic smirked as he walked closer to him. "Hey, can't you just use that Chaos Control thingy to get us inside of that place?"

Rising an eyebrow at his counter parts suggestion, A Sonic mumbled a few curses under his breath, one hand pulling out the Chaos Emerald and looked at it. "I can't believe I didn't think of that." Mumbling out the sentence, Sonic lifted the gemstone up over his head. "Chaos Control!"

The world froze for a bit, and then reformed as the blue hedgehog found himself inside the factory, facing a strange scene. "Tails?"

Looking up form where he was standing, A Tails grinned as he turned away from a very Gamma and Omega like Robot that was lying completely broken on the ground. "Sonic, how did you get in here?"

Answering by holding up the chaos Emerald, Sonic walked over to look down at the robot before them. "So, another one of Eggman's loser machines?"

B Tails nodded as she poked the side of it. "Called itself E106 Eta. Wasn't much of a problem though."

Sonic grinned a bit as he ruffled the fur on her head. "Guess so, so this place is shut down?"

"Yup." A Tails replied as he punched on a few keys on a small control panel next to the large door. "Okay, this should open it up."

Turning around, Sonic stared as the large doors reopened and allowed fresh air to come into the factory again, along with the rest of the group. "Hey guys!"

Getting a greeting back from them, Sonic smirked as he saw b Amy glared at B Sonic as he tried to impress her a bit. "Okay, now we got to find a way to make new planes so we can find those Eggman's, and the last chaos emerald before..." Whatever Sonic would have said, was interrupted as a loud, banging sound filled the air?

Spinning around, A Sonic blinked as he saw B Tails and A Tails working on getting the robot chest part opened up. "Hey Tails, what are you doing?"

Turning away at the question, A Tails grinned a bit as he pulled out some wiring form the inside of the robot, and a small round metallic object. "I'm trying to find the com link built into this robot."

"Why." A Amy asked as she and B Amy turned away from their own trashed robot and focused on the two tailed foxes who were grinning as they finished removing the small sphere. "All you can do with that thing is contact the Eggmans"

Nodding as he sat about working on connecting a new power source to it, Tails grinned a bit. "True, but that's not all I can do with it." Smirking as he got it opened, Tails stood up and faced the factory. "With this, I can build a plane that can home in on Eggman's base, simply by tracking the radio waves he use to contract his robots."

"Alright Tails." A Sonic declared as he leaned back against the wall. "Now we're one step closer to finding those two Eggmans, and shut down there little plan."

"While we're here, I'm going to see if I can build a plane," B Amy said. She grabbed her world Sonic. "I'm keeping an eye on you and you're helping me."

"Why me?" B Sonic asked.

"I need help to repairs my plane and I want you to know how," B Amy said. They walk off to find a large plane. It was unable to maneuver very good but it was large enough for all to fit in comfortable. "Lets get to work," she said, "I wonder how they are going to getting a plane?"

Near the city, Mighty push a barn door open. There was a black biplane. "I know it not much but it is a plane. The others can repair it."

"Well, I hope they can repair bullets holes," B Rouge said. Look at the plane. The side had so many holes that not hole is more that two inches from another."

"Lets get it to the hotel," A Rouge said, "Mighty will you please move it."

"Why me?" Mighty asked

"You look cute struggling," A Rouge said. She looked at B Shadow. The black hedgehog stares somewhere. "What are you looking at?"

"Something to going to the others," B Shadow said.

Later, B Amy smiled as she finished the repairs on the large plane. New ideal for upgrades filled her head.

Next to her, B Sonic sighed a bit as he wondered why he was being forced into doing something this boring, when he could be out there impressing everyone with his cool moves and flashy battle techs. Then again, doing this meant he got to spend more time with Amy.

Eyeing B Sonic a bit, B Amy shook her head as she noticed him drooling a bit while looking right at her. "Close your mouth Sonic, you look like an idiot."

Getting an embarrassed expression, B Sonic quickly refocused on what he had to do. "Um, Sorry about that."

Suppressing a giggle at the sudden, cute look on his face, B Amy returned her attention to the plane. "It's okay, just try to hide it a bit better next time, not everyone likes being looked at like that."

Not answering her, B Sonic tried to hide a sigh as he drummed a finger on the side of the plane. Why was it that she always managed to make him look like an idiot no matter what he did to impress her?

Reaching out a hand for the star shaped screwdriver, B Amy head snapped out as several red lights went off in the room, a loud blaring sound following a few seconds later. "What the heck happening now?"

The answer came as A Tails slammed the door open and looked in at them. "The Eggmans coming."

Outside the factory, Sonic looked up at the sky with narrowed eyes. When the alarm had gone off, he had rushed out to see just what the two eggheads where up to. And he should have known it would be something like that.

High above the ground, the Wing-Fortress had come into view a few minutes before, its dark shadow moving across the ground slightly in front of it. "Greeting Sonic heroes." A Eggman's voice yelled out as the flying ship slowed down to hover above the factory. "Did you really think I would let you get away with destroying my robots, and stopping my factory?"

Narrowing shi eyes, Sonic blinked, as two small dots seemed to fall down from the ship, quickly gaining a familiar looked metallic shape as they approached the ground. "You again." Sonic declared as he stared at Metal-Sonic, and next to the blue colored robotic hedgehog, Metal-Amy grinned as well as she lifted up her hammer.

The face of Metal-Amy's hammer open and laser blast came from it. When Sonic dodge the blast, Metal-Sonic punch at Sonic. Metal-Amy raised her hammer to strike at Sonic but the attack was block by another hammer.

"Rematch," Amy said.

"Target number one located," Metal-Amy said. It kicked at Amy. Luckily Amy was able to get out of the way.

As A Sonic and A Amy fought, "I'm going," B Sonic said.

"No," B Amy said, "We're getting the typhoon out of here. Tails care to help me."

"I'll see what I can do to repaired the plane," A Tails.

"I'll help," B Tails said as she jumped into the copilot seat.

"What about me?" B Sonic asked.

"We're going to past the other two. I want you to get them aboard when we do," B Amy said.

"You want me to grab both Amy and Sonic and pull them in at the same time," B Sonic said.

"I'll be impressed if you did," B Amy said.

"Okay," B Sonic said running out of the cockpit.

"Dad," B Cream said, "I'm picking up a plane leaving the factory."

"Release everything," B Eggman said, "I want them shot down."

Down on the ground, Metal-Sonic jumped back from one of Sonic's attack as he gave a quick laugh. "Really, is that the best you can do?" Holding up his claw like fingers, his eyes glowed a bright red. "I'll enjoy ripping you apart."

Off to the side, Amy grunted, as she had to move back to avoid another one of Metal-Amy's attack. The force of the robot's hammer swing powerful enough to form a small crater on the ground as it impacted. "Geez, can't you just give up you rotten thing."

"No." Metal-Amy replied as she lifted up her hammer, the face lifting off to allow the laser to fire off another shot. This one hitting the factory's wall as Amy's managed to jump out of the way in the last second. "Stay still you blasted organic idiot."

Doing a quick Blue Tornado attack, Sonic grunted as it did nothing but knock Metal-Sonic of balance for a short while, the robot quickly getting back to attack him with one slash attack after another. "Okay, let's try this one then." Sonic yelled out as she quickly moved back a bit to get some more space. "Sonic Wind!"

Screaming out in anger, Metal-Sonic was flung back through the air, crashing into Metal-Amy on the way. Sending both of them tumbling down.

Pushing her way up, Metal-Amy mashed Metal-Sonic's face into the ground, her green eyes glowing with an intense light as her hammer began to crackle with power. "You will pay for that you rotten little..." The rest was left unsaid as Metal-Sonic knocked her off him.

Glaring at the blue hedgehog much like Metal-Amy had. Metal-Sonic lifted up his claws in the air. "Sonic, I don't care what it takes. This fight ends now!" Shooting off with his jet engine working at full power, he slashed downwards with his claws, hitting nothing as Sonic had already moved out of the way. "You!!"

That was when the first shots from the Wing-Fortress impacted the factory, sending him flying forwards from the shock wave alone. "Eggman, what are you doing?" The angry words leaving him as he finally got his body under control.

"Amy, Sonic!"

Looking up at the yell. The two hedgehogs blinked as they saw a plain metallic colored plane fly out of the burning factory. B Sonic holding down both his arms for them to grab onto as he passed.

Finally getting free, Metal-Amy hissed at Metal-Sonic as she spotted their targets flying away on a plane. "Metal, you idiot, it's your fault they escaped."

"Shut up." Looking back at her as he spoke, Metal-Sonic eyes flashed bright red as he turned back to face the Wing-Fortress, the large flying ship moving to follow after the plane. "Why did the doctor build you at all, you constantly in the way."

"He built me as your partner you worthless pile of metal," Metal-Amy said. She raised her hammer to hit the blue robot but her arm froze.

"Can't hit me too bad," Metal-Sonic said as it ready to strike but he too unable to complete. "What is going on? A new file is being activated."

"So the doctor made a protocol to keep us from attacking each other," Metal-Amy said while looking over the file. She came to another part of the file. "What. Metal-Sonic and Metal Amy combined attacks."

On the plane, B Amy grunted as more fighter attack her new plane. "You think you could not get hit?" A Amy asked as she grab a nearby wall for support.

"This bird is built to move thing not dogfight," B Amy said, "If you want you could think of a way to get us out of here."

"What do we have in the cargo hold?" A Sonic asked.

"Robots. Why?" B Sonic said.

"I'm going to blow up the plane," A Sonic said.

"What?" B Amy yelled.

"Trust me," A Sonic said, "Find a canyon or something to dive into on call us when you are ready.

Moments later, the two Eggman watch what look like a plane exploding. "No doubt they brake every law of nature to survive."

"No Doubt in deed," the other Eggman said, "At least they no longer have a plane."

Flying in a nearby canyon was the plain metallic colored plane. "The canyon is keeping them from see us and picking us up," A Tails said.

"Lets get back to the other," B Amy said, "And then give the Typhoon a good paint job."

Back on the wing-fortress, Metal-Amy and Metal-Sonic stood side by side, glaring at A Eggman as he turned around to face them in his chair. "Ah, my dear Metal-Sonic, and Metal-Amy, you did good out there, but, you could have done better."

"Sir?" Metal-Amy started as she lifted up a hand into the air. "Mind explaining why I have a file claiming I have combined attacks with this rust bucket."

Eyes glowing red at her comment, Metal-Sonic snarled as he glanced both hands together. "Shut up pinky, as if I'll ever lower myself to even access the file."

"Shut up!" A Eggman roared out as he sat up in his chair, eyes narrowed behind his small glasses. "I don't know where this sudden anger towards each came from, but you will put it aside until you have destroyed those pest." Moving around to punch in a few commands, he glared at the screen. "Now, Sonic and his friends must have survived that plane crash, so go and look for them."

"Yes Sir"" Metal-Amy yelled out as she turned around and left the bridge, dragging Metal-Sonic behind her as her eyes glowed brightly. "I'll crush my counter part into the ground, and this time, no one will stop me from doing it."

Pulling himself free, Metal-Sonic glared at her before stomping off down the hallway. "Just make sure you don't get in the way when I destroy Sonic."

Crossing her arms across her metallic chest, Metal-Amy shook her head in anger. "I can't believe I have to work with you?"

"Well you won't have to. First chance I get, I'll delete those files." Metal-Sonic yelled back at her as he stepped into the elevator going down to the hangar area.

A ways away, Sonic's group walked down the city street. "Well, we're almost back to the hotel," A Sonic said. They left the Typhoon in a near by field after hiding it.

"I can't wait to show them my new plane," B Amy said.

"Hey," Mighty yelled, "We got the plane but it need work."

"Great we work on it aboard the Typhoon," A Tails said.

"The Typhoon?" Mighty asked.

"The plane we found," B Sonic said, "Helps us load it."

After they moved everything from the hotel room to the Typhoon. Everyone was in the haul of the plane with the smaller black plane with them. "What's our next move?" Mighty asked.

"This plane need some work," B Amy, said, "It there a junks yard some where near here."

"There a huge one south of here," A Tails said.

"We'll go there," A Sonic said, "And use the group we had before."  
B Amy them spoke up, "My world Sonic with stay with the plane."

"Why?" B Sonic asked.

"After seeing what A Sonic can do for a plane, I want you to be able to repair one that fast too," B Amy said, "unless you want me to continue to work the plane taking up a lot of my time."

"Okay, I'll learn," B Sonic, said. After all the faster the planes are repaired the more time Amy can be with him.

"I need a new partner," A Sonic said.

"I can be," A Amy said.

"I can be with you Amy," Mighty said.

"You're coming with me," A Rouge said.

Looking a bit hurt as he was dragged out of the room, Mighty glared at the white, female bat as she let him go. "What is it with you, I just wanted to spend some time with Amy." Just getting a look in return for his comment, Mighty snorted as he walked over to look out the window of the plane. "Don't know why I bother to help you people, don't even get a single thank you for anything I do."

Ignoring the rambling armadillo behind her, A Rouge began to pick up the stuff they would need. "Okay, this is it, we need to find out where the Eggman's are hiding." Her voice professional, she grinned as she tossed him a bag with spy stuff in it. "That means we have to pay a visit to a G.U.N office and get the information we need."

Raising an eyebrow as he placed the bag around his shoulder, Mighty shook his head. "So, when do we leave, and where do we find such an office?"

Smirking, Rouge suddenly kicked out and hit a button on the wall, causing a loud ringing sound to fill the room as a light flashed red. "We leave now!"

Turning around as a loud screeching sound filled the air, Mighty stared as the backend of the plane opened up to show the city whizzing by below them. "You kidding right, we don't even have a parachute."

Smiling a bit at the comment, B Rouge walked a bit closer to him. "You won't need one." Rouge grinned as she suddenly jumped forward, knocking them both out of the plane, her hands holding onto his as they began to fall down towards the city streets below.

"You're crazy!" Screaming loudly as they fell, Might felt their speed slow down, and instead of going straight down, they moved into a strange gliding form of fall.

"How are we flying?" Mighty asked ready to panic.

"I'm a bat" Rouge said, "And you not fling you're handing from me  
as I fly. So stay still. We have a long way to go and I don't want to drop you."

"They just left," A Sonic said.

"I'll closed the door for them," B Tails said running off.

"Last time I was watching Cream," B Shadow said.

"Then Shadow learn what you can about Cream," A Sonic said.

"When we land I start to search for the Chaos Emeralds," B Knuckles, "I'll take the young fox girl with me. I'll look around Angle Island. I want to check up on the Master Emerald. That leaves the Ice Mountains."

"Great the cold," A Sonic said.

"We did get you clothes for the cold weather," B Amy said, "Rest until we get to the junk yard."

Leaning back against the wall, Sonic grunted a bit as he did what he had been told. But still, he kept an eye open to see how the rest of the group was doing.

A Amy had dozed off over in the corner, her mouth slightly open as she rolled over onto her side and began to hug her new hammer closer to her.

Smirking at the sight, Sonic turned to see B Shadow looking as concerned as ever, his eyes fully open as he gazed out through a window. Shaking his head, Sonic looked away again, it was clear that this Shadow was as concerned for B Cream as his worlds was about living up Maria's wish.

B Tails and B Rouge were slightly snoring as they leaned against one another on a small seat, B Tails mouth closing as she rolled her head to the other side and gave a small giggle as B Rouge's wings tickled her on the back.

Closing his own eyes, Sonic grinned as he settled in for a small nap himself. After all, he had deserved it for such a long and strange adventure.

Far away on the wing-fortress, A Eggman grumbled as he looked through the files he had gathered on Sonic and his friends over the years they had been in his way. But he still lacked the one thing he really needed, how to defeat all of them.

Turning to face a small table behind him, he grinned. Maybe the answer lay in rebuilding a few more of his other successful battle machines.

"Doctor," Metal-Amy yelled, "the blue trashcan won't let me in the repair chamber."

"It's my chamber," Metal-Sonic said walk up to them.

"It my too," the pink robot said.

"Are not," Metal-Sonic said.

"Stop you two," A Eggman said, "After Metal-Sonic is done then its Metal-Amy turn. If you don't like that then you can't use the chamber."

"Fine," Both said as they walk away. Eggman return to his work.

B Sonic walks into the cockpit. "The others are asleep," He said as he took to the navigator seat.

"Well we are adventures," B Amy said, "They sleep when they can and where they can." She turns to see B Sonic nodding off in the chair. "Just like you."

"Why don't you get some rest," A Tails, "We still have a while to get the junkyard."

"Thanks," B Amy said as she getting ready to rest. Later, Amy woke up by the plane landing. She walk out to see the others also stretching. B Amy went through the pile of the group's clothes and grab A Sonic and A Amy winter clothes. Then she handed them to their owner.

Putting on the thick jacket, A Sonic grinned as he opened the door leading out into the junk yard, feeling glad that at least they had gotten some clothes he could use, as the first thing he noticed was just how cold it was outside. "Okay, let's get the stuff we're looking for, so we can get out of her."

"I second that." A Amy declared as she felt her teeth chatter from the cold. "I wanna go back to go old warm Station Square and relax." Then she frowned a bit. "After we beat the Eggmans of course."

B Amy grinned as she walked out, holding a screwdriver and wrench on her hands. "Okay, the stuff we need is written down on the list that my worlds sonic is holding." Next her, A Tails grimed as he held up his own tools. "Bring em to us, and I'll add them to eth plane, Tails here will be looking for things to turn into weapons in the meantime."

Grabbing the list, B Shadow glanced over the things and grunted before tossing the paper to the next in line. "Just that junk huh." Then he was off, using the jets in his shoes to hover above the ground as he moved towards the far end of the place.

Grabbing the paper, B Sonic looked down at it and took of just as fast, smirking a bit as he gained on the black and red hedgehog. "Hey Shadow, let's see who can get those parts first."

Shooting a glance at B Sonic, Shadow grinned a bit. "You're on faker."

Left behind, B Amy sighed as she shook her head. "Must he turn everything into a game?"

Later A Sonic returned, he look at the pile before him. "Well A Amy and me got everything on our list."

"About time," B Amy said, "Shadow and Knuckles' group already left."

"Well sorry," A Sonic said, "About everything on our list we need to ask what it is.I wrk soon hard remembering all the things you want that I forgot where me and Amy are going to search of Chaos emerald."

"The Ice Mountains," B Amy said.

"Great more cold," A Amy said as the two walk away.

The Ice Mountains loomed up over them, with several traces of a snowstorm growing in the air around them. But that hadn't gotten A Sonic's attention, the large foot print sin the snow had instead. "Looks like someone else is looking for the emeralds" He commented as he turned to stare up the mountain.

A Amy nodded as she stared harder at the foot prints. "Looks like Gamma or Omega's feet." She mumbled out as she followed them with her eyes. "Must be that Iota robot Mighty mentioned."

Grinning at the information from A Amy, A Sonic lifted up his fist in front of him. "So, there's an Eggman bot in the area, sounds like a decent challenge at last."

Moving closer to the mountain, Sonic stopped as a shadow loomed over them for a second, then turned into a large, pillar like robot that hovered over the snow covered ground as it landed. "Subject Amy Rose found, capture, capture."

Staring at the robot, Amy blinked as she pulled out her hammer and held it up before her. "Zero, but I destroyed him on the Egg carrier"

Simply looking a the robot, Sonic get ready to use a spin dash on it, when he spotted an Gamme like robot landing on the ground as well. "Let me guess, that's Iota?"

"Mission: Destroy hedgehog!" Was the only answer he got as Iota open fire on him.

Sonic jumped away from the attacks. He ran as fast as he could with snow slowing him down to the speed of a normal person. Luckily he was able to find a large rock to hide behind. Amy soon joined him. "What now?" She asked.

"I'm going to make out look the other way," Sonic said, "You're going to the hammer rocks into the jets ports. Then follow my lead." Amy nodded.

Sonic jump onto the snow and before he could sink he started to run over it. When the robot started to fire at him, He started to doge the blasts. He did so until Amy nodded to him. Once again he moved at high speed. He grabs Amy and run up a mountain. He ran slow enough for the robot to be able to chase running.

Near the top, Sonic and Amy waited by a near cliff. When Iota came up to them, Sonic pick up Amy and ran the robot. Amy hit it with her hammer. The combine force of the two hedgehog forced Iota to slip over the edge.

"We did it," A Amy cheered as she watch the robot fall. She turn to look at the blue hedgehog. "What's that?" she asked pointing at tree glowing a strange color.

Meanwhile B Sonic watch as B Amy shown him the last to maintaining a plane. "You won't remember all this at once," B Amy said, "but after a while you should be able to handle this in time. We have some more planes back home so I think you and Tails can have one but you need to maintain them yourself."

"Wow, how can someone be beautiful, smart and sweet as you?" B Sonic asked with no thinking.

"I guess its just natural." B Amy replied with a giggle as she finished packing away the tools they had used to attach the weapons and other things to the plane. "Well, it took a bit longer then I expected, but now, this plane is ready to take on those Eggman's flying fortress."

Looking a bit embarrassed at what he had said, B Sonic stood up and coughed lightly. "Well, I'll go and look for the others, so, I'll be back." Pushing the button that open the back door on the plane, b Sonic froze as he spotted the robot hovering just outside of it. "What the heck is that thing."

Looking at the plane, Zero felt some laughter flow through his computer system as he spotted the target he had been sent to capture. He may have missed capturing her in the mountains when Iota had driven her away along with the blue hedgehog, but this time he wouldn't be stopped. "Switching to attack mode."

"Huh?" B Sonic asked as he saw the robot twitch a bit, seconds before it punched him right in the face harshly, the blow sending him flying into the metallic wall. "Amy, run." Spitting out the words, B Sonic stood up and faced a sight he hadn't expected, B Amy where trapped in the robots left hand, a black eye forming from the punch she had gotten from the robot. "You, let her go."

Not responding to B Sonic's demands, Zero moved out of the plane doors, hovering across the snow rapidly. "Target captured, returning to Wing-Fortress with captured target."

Trying to run after her, B Sonic gritted his teeth as his leg decided to send a wave of pain through him. "No, A sprained ankle." Pushing himself forward, he stared as a small, TV screen like robot floated down to hover in front of him, a familiar human smirking at him when it switched on. "Eggman!"

"Hello hedgehog, whichever one of you it is." Laughing a bit in his standard way, A Eggman settled down to simply smirking at B Sonic after a minute. "Now listen up Hedgehog, I've captured one of the Amy Rose's. And if you and your friends don't want to see her turned into a practice dummy for Metal-Amy, you will hand over your Chaos Emeralds to me." Pointing finger at the screen as he laughed again, Eggman continued talking. "Tomorrow at 6PM, at the master emerald shrine. And no tricks."

B Sonic walks past A Tails as he walked over to the safe they that they are using to hold the chaos emeralds.

"So you're just going to give them to him," A Tails said, "You're going to doom the worlds if you do."

"I don't care," B Sonic said, "Saving Amy is all that matter to me." He reached for the chaos emeralds but his vision blurred. He turned to see Tails holding an empty needle. He fell to the ground.

He woke to find himself tied up. The others were talking about others. It was late and most return but for Mighty and A Rouge. "We can't hand them over to the Eggmans," A Amy said.

"We won't but if we plan it right we can save her and Cream," B Shadow said.

At the preplanned time, B Sonic stood with a briefcase on the island looking at one of the Eggman standing near a robot that held Amy, sonic hope that the plan will work. In Sonic briefcase held a smoke bomb that should be able to delay Eggman man for Amy to be freed. Shadow should be inside looking for Cream ready to leave when the smoke bomb goes of.

Inside Shadow had luck when he found Cream. With great skill he knock her out with one blow. "Leave my sister alone," M Cream yelled running at him. Show more skill he knock her out. She landed onto B Cream. Shadow place a hand on them a ready to use Chaos control at the moment the single went off.

"Well Hedgehog, do you have the Emeralds?" B Eggman yelled out as he and Zero stepped closer to B Sonic. "If you don't, your precious girlfriend here gets to be Metal-Amy's target dummy."

Eyes narrowing in anger, B Sonic walked closer as well, lifting up the briefcase in front of him. "They're here, now let Amy go."

Laughing a bit, B Eggman shook his head as he looked at Sonic. "First you show me the Chaos Emeralds, then I let Amy go after you've given them to me." Pointing at the ground in front of him, B Eggman smirked as he noted the Wing-Fortress still hovering in the distance.

Growling, B Sonic stepped up to B Eggman and Flung open the briefcase, smirking as the human male gave a cry of alarm as the smoke bomb went off into his face. "Now!"

As soon as the yell had left B Sonic's mouth, the rest of the group had jumped out of hiding to join in the fight. A Amy holding up her hammer, while A Sonic stood in attack position, both Tails holding onto a weapon. "Give it up Eggman, you can't win this."

Clenching his hands, B Eggman staggered out of the smoke cloud to See B Shadow standing with both Cream and M Cream lying on the ground before him. "You, what have you done to my assistants?"

"I freed them." B Shadow simply replied as he stepped closer to Eggman, a dark glint in his eyes. "Now tell me how I can undo the mind control you put on them."

Looking a bit less sure of it, B Eggman looked around the group and began backing off towards Zero, who still had Amy in his hands. "Back off, or Zero will get the order to crush your friend."

"No he won't" A Eggman's voice declared as he hovered down in his Egg-o-matic. A dark look on his face as he looked at the group before him. "Ha, you're all fools, I can't believe you all felt for my little trick." Looking back over his shoulder, he grinned as a sharp green light formed and left behind two familiar shapes as it faded away. "Shadow, Omega. You're just in time." Looking over at Zero, A Eggman grinned as he snapped his fingers. "Zero, let go of Blackrose, and get the Master Emerald for me."

Staring at the scene with shock, A Sonic and B Sonic stared as B Amy joined the Shadow look alike and Omega, a more deadly looking hammer in her hands all of a sudden. "Shadow, Amy, Omega. What's wrong with you?"

A Eggman laughed again as he looked at them. "I found Shadow and Omega here trying to break into one of my factories. No doubt they were looking for the Chaos Emeralds stored there." Eggman grinned as he leaned back in his seat. "It was hard, but I captured them, and reprogrammed them to work for me again." Pointing a finger over at B Eggman, he smirked. "Your little Amy became Blackrose with the help of a improved version of his brainwashing machine."

B Sonic's face filled with anger as he looked at B Amy, no Blackrose now, gave him the finger and held up her hammer in a treating manner. "Eggman, I'll make you pay for that."

Not looking even a bit scared, A Eggman laughed again as he sat up fully in his Egg-o-matic again. "No you won't, even now, Metal-Sonic and Metal-Amy are stealing the four Chaos emeralds from your little plane, and with the 3 I have from this world, and the 7 ones from the other one, they will become invincible." Turning his egg-o-matic around, A Eggman looked down at Shadow, Blackrose and Omega. "Go, destroy them all!" Flying towards the Master Emerald, he laughed as Zero grabbed the large gem, as he had been ordered too. "Yes, with this, I can re-launch my new Death Egg into space, and take over both worlds."

A Sonic try to get to the master emerald along with Knuckles but they were block by A Shadow and Omega block their way. Shadow jump at Sonic and the two started to roll on the ground. Omega slammed Knuckles into the ground.

A Amy and others ran to the plane only to see the two robots leaving. She turn to see the plane was trashed.

B Sonic watch as Blackrose running at him, because he knew all of her moves, he doge the attacks. His way of fighting was not his normal show off form. He was fighting for something that was priceless to him. He waited for his right moment and then in a flash he pinned Amy onto the ground. "Amy," He said.

"She's gone," Blackrose said, "Eggman killed her and gave me her body."

"I won't believe that," B Sonic said.

"Why not?" Blackrose asked with a mocking tone.

"Ilove her," B Sonic said. He lowed to kiss Blackrose. At first the pink fought to get free but soon she stops and closed her eyes. "Amy?" Sonic asked getting of her.

The pink hedgehog look walks over Sonic and in a quick movement Sonic scream. "That's for letting me be capture," B Amy yelled releasing Sonic ear. Then she said, "This is for freeing me before I did something I would regret." She gave Sonic a peck on the cheek.

A Eggman look at B Eggman asleep in a tube of green liquid. "Well it looks like the mind control did not hold."

"That's okay," someone said entering the room. Eggman turned to see a hedgehog. She was mostly pink but for her quills, which stood up, had blue on the edge and under her eyes was strip of blue that angle up at the tip of the eyes. "She did not deserve the name Blackrose, for I am the true Blackrose. Did you reprogram everything the other Eggman owned?"

"Most," A Eggman said, "But for mabot Cream. I could not reprogram he to serve me so I deleted all loyalty to this Eggman.

Turning away from the glass tube, Eggman smiled as he looked at the image on his view screen. "Ha, seems like Floating Island is falling again." Laughing darkly, he turned to look around the bridge of the Wing-Fortress. "All of my forces are back I see, Omega, Shadow, Metal-Amy, Metal-Sonic and Blackrose. This is my time of victory, set a course for Eggman Island, the Death-Egg will lift off today."

"Yes Sir!" Came the reply form the entire group as they set about turning the Wing-Fortress towards the mad man's secret base. The dark laughter from Eggman filling the air as the huge air ship began to move away from the failing Island.

As the Island stopped shaking after its fall, A Sonic jumped up with an angry expression on his face. "I can't believe we let Eggman beat us like that."

Knuckles grumbled as he looked over at the empty shrine where the Master Emerald used to be. A harsh look in his eyes as he clenched both his fist tightly. "Eggman, this is the last time he'll ever get his hands on the Master Emerald, I swear it!!"

"But how will we stop him." A Amy asked as she looked around at the group. "Omega and Shadow are on his side, he's got all of the chaos emeralds from both worlds, and the master Emerald."

A deep silence filled the air as A Amy's words sank into all of their heads. Then A Tails looked up with a start, a grin forming on his face. "Wait, we haven't lost yet."

Giving him a curious look at his words, the group stared as Tails grinned a bit. "Well, how do we stop them, you heard what he said, Metal-Sonic and Metal-Amy are going to use the Chaos Emeralds to become invincible, they will both have the power of Super-Sonic."

Still grinning, A Tails turned to look at Knuckles. "Doesn't matter, all we have to do, is get to the Master Emerald, like we did on Ark, we can use it to call the Chaos Emeralds back to us."

A Sonic smirked as he nodded. "Okay, all we need now is a way to get to Eggman, and get back the Master Emerald." Looking around at the group, he smiled as crossed his arms in front of him. "You all with me on this?"

"Yeah!" Came the reply from the whole group as they grinned as well.

A Amy still looked a bit unsure as she watched the group smile and discuss how to take down A Eggman. "But Sonic, the plane's trashed, how do we go after them this time?"

Still smirking, A Sonic turned to face her as he pointed in the direction of the broken plane. "Simple, we fix the radio on the plane, and Mighty and Rouge for help, they should be able to convince G.U.N. to let us borrow some planes."

B Amy picks up a piece of the plane. "My poor typhoon," B Amy said, as her eyes got ready to cry.

B Tails walk up to her and said, "Don't cry. When this is over we'll help you get a better one."

Nearby, the rest look at A Tails. "Luckily they did not break our back up radio."

After A Rouge turned off the radio, Mighty asked, "So what is that?"

"They want to see if I could borrow some planes from G.U.N." Rouge said.

"Why don't I like the way you said that," Mighty said.

"Just shut up," A Rouge said, "let's get out ninja like suits." Might moan wondering how Rouge can control him so easily.

Meanwhile B Sonic grab a piece of the plane and look over the plane for it's place. "You know that won't help," B Rouge said.

"Amy feels sad about losing this plane so I'm going to repair it," B Sonic said.

"What about saving the two worlds?" the white bat asked.

"My Amy is sad and that what I care about," B Sonic said.

You don't know the first thing about repairing a plane," B Amy said, "but thank for trying." She gave he a short kiss.

'Finally,' B Tails though looking at the two.

B Amy's head found a resting place on B Sonic shoulder. "Every time something goes right for us Eggman turns it around. It's getting hard to see us winning at the end."

"Thank of what Eggman will do in charge," B Sonic said.

A Amy look at the two and gave a shy smile. "What are you thinking?" Some asked her while walking behind her.

"Nothing." Came the quick reply, as she blushed a bit. Her eyes getting focused on making sure she was walking in the right direction, and avoiding eye contact with the others.

Shrugging his shoulders, A Sonic went back to leading the group, his eyes half closed as he thought off what Eggman would be wanting the Master Emerald for, and how they could best get to it with as little trouble as they could. "Never mind it, I'll deal with it, when the time comes, it always worked in the past."

Knuckles grunted as he could guess what Sonic was thinking about. And clearly, it had been close to what he had been thinking himself. "Whatever he's up too, we'll have to stop it, or die trying."

B Rouge winched a bit as she heard Knuckles comment. As the guardian of her world's master emerald, she could understand his drive to protect it. Just like she would if it ever came down to it. "Your Eggman, he's far more evil and ruthless then our worlds is."

A Amy nodded in reply as she looked up form her own thoughts. "True, yours seemed almost surprised as he stole the master emerald, and revealed that he had brain washed your world's Amy."

B Rouge shrugged as she looked around the familiar island with a curious expression. "He only tried to get the Master Emerald from my world once, the only other time he involved it in a plan, was when he needed something to pay Knuckles with for helping him steal chaos emeralds."

Getting a slightly scared expression on her face as she remembered the time where Chaos had been freed, she smiled a bit as she thought of how friendly he had become in the end. "You turned him good in your world as well?"

Opening her mouth to answer, B Rouge stopped as A Sonic held up his hand to stop them all. "Hang on, I think I'm getting a response from Mighty and Rouge."

"We have the planes," A Rouge said, "But we're on a train."

"Why are you on a train?" B Rouge asked.

"We don't know how to fly planes," A Rouge said. "We'll meet you at my home village."

"More walking," A Tails said.

Meanwhile Eggman smiled as he looked at the planet before him. "Soon it will be mine," he said, "Both of them."

"Sir," Blackrose said, "The 14 chaos cannon is ready."

"Lets start destroying all the forces that stand before us," A Eggman said. He watched a large beam travel the planet.

Later, A Tails asked, "Can we take a brake?"

"Look like someone is spoiled by planes," B Rouge said.

"Shut up!" A Tails yelled.

"She just trying to get to you," B Amy said, "She dose that with all of her friends."

"So you and Sonic are finally together hun?" B Rouge said.

"Yes," B Amy said. She moved into B Sonic's arms and then said, "Lets get out of here before she asked something deeper." B Sonic nodded and speeded of with B Amy in his arms.

Left behind, the rest of the group sighed and began walking again, A Sonic staring up at the sky with a confused expression on his face. That Sonic looked happy with his world's Amy, but that didn't mean it would work between him and this world's Amy.

Looking over at her, he smiled a bit. She was cute, but he didn't want to settle down just yet. Held back in place a girlfriend. There still so much to see and do. Adventures to be had, getting a girlfriend, would mean he couldn't take the chances he had so far.

Blinking her eyes, Amy looked up as a loud; ripping sound began to become louder. After a split second, the sky lit up with green fire as a massive beam of light shot over their heads, only to vanish in the horizon. "What was that?"

Clenching up his hand, Sonic glared in the direction the beam had traveled. "Eggman, he's attacking the world with some new kind of weapon, we got to hurry up."

"Not to break the mood." Knuckles started as he looked in the same direction. "But where would he be hiding a weapon able to fire off a beam like that."

"I don't know." Sonic muttered out as he cast a worried look around. "But it would be best if we left, who knows where that beam impacted."

"I hope they didn't hit Rouge's village," B Tails said.

"Lets hurry and get the planes," A Sonic yelled.

"B Shadow how the Creams doing?" A Amy asked.

"They're fine," B Shadow said, "Just need to keep them under control until I can free her." He look at B Cream trying to get free of the new collar while M Cream look at her asking if she alright.

"What about the other?" B Rouge asked.

"She don't seam harmful now so getting rid of her won't do any good," B Shadow said.

"Look there it is," A Amy cheered pointing at a village not that far away.

Later, the group got to Rouge's parents home. B Amy run out of it. "Hurry, Eggman is attacking." They ran into the place rush to the room here the rest were. They got the last of a T.V. Report that G.U.N. main headquarter was destroyed.

"I'm glad we got away from there in time," A Rouge, "Luckily the beam only destroy the object so no one was hurt."

"Where did it come from?" A Sonic asked.

"Space," Mighty said.

"Then that is where I'm going," A Sonic said.

"How can we get there?" A Tails asked.

"I have a space ship," A Rouge's father said. He pulled out a huge key chain. He handed his daughter a key. "Here you go."

"Why dose she get to fly it?" B Amy asked.

"It my ship and my daughter," Rouge father said, "Space Gem One will need time to get ready so you're welcome to stay here for the night."

A Sonic spent the first few hours of the might pacing the floor. Worried just what Eggman might be up too next, and how much damage he could have done while they were stuck down here on the earth.

B Sonic and B Amy spent the time cuddling up to one another and driving B Shadow nuts with the mushy emotion display. His mood didn't improve when B Cream kept trying to get her collar off and complaining that he was evil and keeping her from her father.

A Amy and B Rouge had snuck off halfway into the night, something that had both A Knuckles and A Sonic worried for a second, until the two girls returned with a bag full of clothes and girly magazines, a fact that had both of the two macho boys moving away from them.

Except for the short period of concern for B Rouge. A Knuckles spent the evening complaining that he wanted to take off at once, and that every minute Eggman misused the emeralds power, was a minute he would beat him up for.

The two Tails spent a great deal of time talking about planes, and how they could get a hold of some news ones. B Amy yelling at them to forget about stealing one of her back home on her world.

As his nerves finally snapped, A Sonic tore out of the house to work off his tension. Taking a quick run through the dark village streets as fast as he could. Knocking over a trashcan as he did a fast turn to close to it, running back, he glared at the trash before using his speed to airlift it back into the trashcan. Then he was off again to blow off the last steam.

Finally running back to the house again when he had cooled off, he stopped as he spotted A Amy back in her own clothes waiting for him in the doorway.

"I got worry," A Amy, said. "You ran out of here so fast."

"I need to go for a run," A Sonic said.

"I want to show you something," A Amy said grab Sonic and drag him to a near by hill. "From here we can see the night sky. Why don't we sit next to each other and look at it." Sonic just looked at Amy. "Are we going to sit here?"

"I have a lot on my mind," Sonic said, "I need some time to think."

"I'll be here," Amy said.

A Sonic walk away from the pink hedgehog. "Nice move," B Sonic said, "You had her and walk away."

"What are you doing here?" A Sonic asked.

"Well B Amy is chasing the Tails around," B Sonic said, "I have time so I wanted to see some other couple cuddling."

"So you're spying," A Sonic said.

"At least I don't walk from someone I care about," B Sonic said, "Why's that?"

"There so much I want to see and with a girlfriend I won't take the risk I've did," A Sonic said.

B Sonic smiled before he said, "You know I started to fight Eggman for the fame not to save the world or anything noble. I didn't take any risk. Then I meet Tails, Amy and the rest. I found myself taking more risk to save them. Also if Amy likes you then she'll let you do those things. I gladly give thinks up for my Amy but she didn't want me to after all she love me now not who she could change me into." B Sonic watch as A Sonic stood up and walked over to A Amy and sat next to her.

B Amy stop and look at B Shadow. He angrily pounds the wall. "What wrong?" B Amy asked.

"I can't think of a way to free Cream," Shadow said.

"Well my Sonic freed me by telling me how he feels," B Amy said, "Why don't you try it."

Shadow stared after her as she walked away, a light humming filling the air as she open a door and entered it. "Hmm, well, it is worth a shot." Standing up, Shadow turned to walk back to the room where he had left the two Cream's under Knuckles supervision.

High above Earth, Eggman laughed insanely as another pair of green beams shot down towards the planet below. "Yes, G.U.N is now completely crippled." Turning away from the view screen, he smirked at the group behind him. "Metal-Sonic, Metal-Amy, recover the Chaos Emeralds from the cannon and use them to access your super forms." Titling his head to the side, he smirked at Blackrose, Omega and the recovered Shadowbot prototype he had lost to Rouge's control doing Metal-Sonic takeover half a year ago. "You three, guard the Master emerald chamber, Sonic and his friends have a nasty habit of finding their way into my latest fortress or base somehow."

Turning back to the screen, he gave a dark hum as his fingers danced over the control panel. Not really brothering to listen to the sound of his robot minions leaving. "Project Egg-Dragon." Laughing as the blue print filled the screen, he grinned as he read it a second time. "Yes, no one can beat this mecha, no one."

Outside the command room, Metal-Shadow glared at Metal-Amy as they walked over to the central lift. He still couldn't believe Eggman had built a copy of that wimpy pink thing, if he had to build another robot copy, why not one of Tails, or Knuckles, why one of Amy Rose? "I'll never understand him."

Shooting a dark glare at the robot as he spoke out loud, Metal-Amy hissed as she moved her head away form his direction, her programming trying to overpower the part in it that prevented her from hurting him. "Admitting a fault in your program trashcan?"

Hearing her insult, Metal-Sonic grunted in reply as he punched in the number for the floor he had to get off on, his eyes glowing slightly redder then before. Once he had gotten the part of not hurting her deleted, he would turn her into what she really should have been from the start, an oversized paperweight.

Metal-Amy followed the blue robot while tapping her hammer one her shoulder. She wonder why Eggman went through so much trouble keep her from destroying her walking spare parts.

The next day both side prepare for this major battle. B Amy walked up to B Shadow. "So how did I go with Cream?"

"Good," B Shadow said, "The two are helping A Tails with a way to get between the worlds. I never had a family before but now I have two sisters."

A Rouge came up and called out, "Spade Gem One is ready to leave. We'll get into space then we'll find a way to stop the mad doctor." Then she walked over to A Knuckles. "Amy and Sonic got together last night. I win the pot."

"I want to see it," Knuckles said as he followed Rouge to the ship.

A board the ship, A Amy sat next to A Sonic. "Sonic after this I want to go see what adventure we could get into. Nothing like this."

"Are you sure?" A Sonic asked.

"You're the fasted person alive," Amy said, "There so much we can see." Sonic smiled as the rest climbed aboard.

Far up in Space, Eggman glared as a loud, blaring alarm went off, several screens Flashing red as well, forcing him to remove his attention from his newest mecha masterpiece. "Now what?!" Spitting out the words, he punched in the correct button to show him what the alarm was about.

Fully turning around to face the screen, Eggman grinned as a brightly colored small spacecraft became clearly visible on the screens. "My, My, Looks like someone wants to visit me." Pushing a few more buttons, his grin grew even wider as the image enlarged to show him just who was flying the spacecraft. "Well, well, the hedgehog and his friends are coming for a visit."

Spinning his chair around, he laughed darkly as he jumped out of it. "Well, I won't disappoint them, I'll give them a welcome they will never forget." Punching in a red button on the wall, he laughed as the whole space station went into red alert mode. "Just you wait Sonic, this time, you can't win."

Looking up as the red light filled the corridor, Metal-Sonic's eyes flashed blood red, his claws opening and closing with each second. "He's coming, this time, I'll prove that I'm the superior Sonic." Speeding off at the words, Metal-Sonic rushed into the chamber where all the Chaos Emeralds were stored. "Hope you're ready for this, Sonic! Your last battle."

Next to him, Metal-Amy shook her head as she pulled out the seven Chaos Emeralds from the other world. "Whatever you say Trash-Sonic, but just remember, you've failed every other time, and you fail this time as well." Holding the seven gems, her body began to glow as they were pulled into her pink colored metal skin. "Just wait until you meet Super-Metal-Amy, pinky brat, I'll crush you and your boyfriend completely."

"Whatever." Metal-Sonic muttered out as he too pulled seven chaos emeralds into his body, these ones from the world they were in at the moment. After a bright flash of light, Super-Metal-Sonic hovered above the ground, his quills reshaped to look like Super-Sonic's. "I'll destroy them all as soon as they land on this space station, without your help."

A Rouge rammed the space ship into the docking bay. "Well we're in," She said, "You save the world while Mighty and me protect the ship."

As they clime from the ship, B Sonic asked, "What's the plan?"

"B Shadow will protect A Tails, and the Creams while they try to shut down this thing," A Sonic said, "A Knuckles and B Rouge will get to the Master Emerald. While B Sonic and B Amy will try to get to Eggman while A Amy and me will also try to get to Eggman."

A Sonic lead A Amy trough the station. They found them self in what look like a hanger. On the roof was a large magnet use to move ships around. "Sonic, Welcome to your last battle," Super-Metal-Sonic said.

"After I get you, pinky, I'll hurt your boyfriend," Super-Metal-Amy said.

"If you can't handle it I can take care of both of them," Super-Metal-Sonic said.

"I afraid of you losing to one," Super-Metal-Amy said, "After all I'm stronger."

"I am," Super-Metal-Sonic yelled back.

"I am," Super-Metal-Amy yelled.

A Amy wink over to A Sonic. "You won't prove who's stronger using the Chaos Emeralds."

"I'll Show you," Super-Metal-Amy said return to normal as did Super-Metal-Sonic.

"Thanks," Sonic said turning the magnet on. Both robots were pulled to the roof. "That was easy. Next try to fights us not each other."

Meanwhile B Sonic and B Amy stop when a female hedgehog blocked their path. "Who are you?" B Sonic demanded

"I'm Blackrose an mixture of you two," the female said, "I'm going to show you I'm better."

"Yeah right." B Sonic yelled as he jumped forward, glittering dust flying from his fists as he began to try and disarm her.

Pulling out her hammer rapidly, B Amy rushed forward, smacking the ground as Blackrose jumped out of her reach. "She's to fast."

Sticking out her tongue to add more insult to it, Blackrose lifted up her version of the piko piko hammer. A twisted spike covered black and gray mallet. "Told I was better then the two of you, Hah, Eat my Blackrose shockwave!" Screaming out the name of her attack, she slammed the mallet into the ground, sending a shockwave out to smack them back down the corridor.

Pushing himself up, B Sonic glared as Blackrose continued to taunt them with annoying gestures and mock names. "Shut up!"

Stopping in the middle of rasp barring them, Blackrose stared surprise at B Sonic as he held his hands together in front of him. "Sonic Wind!" Using the attack he had seen his counterpart from this world use.

"Hey!" Screaming out a few curses as well, Blackrose found herself flung down the corridor to land on her face rather painfully. "Ah, you'll pay for that." Jumping up into the air, she copied A Amy's tornado hammer trick and sent a small twister down towards them.

Metal-Amy pouted as well as a robot could, her body still stuck to the magnet holding her up. "You know, this is all your fault."

Next to her, Metal-Sonic growled as he glared at her. "Hello, you turned back to normal first pinky trashcan." Clenching up his fists, the blue colored robot began to glow yellow again, his metallic spines shifting to look just like Super-Sonic's again. "HAh!"

Next to him, Metal-Amy gave a loud cry as the magnet shattered from a sudden chaos energy attack. "Watch it trashcan, I barely managed to stop my fall." Crossing her arms as Super-Metal-Sonic left without a comment or reply, she growled, her body glowing white again. "They're mine trashcan, you hear me!" Super-Metal-Amy yelled as she flew after him down the corridor.

B Shadow led his group down the corridors. Thanks to B Cream's instructions they made great progress to the computer room. "Here we should be about to take control of parts of the station," B Cream said. After typing a little she said, "Oh No, every robot in here is coming here."

"I'll hold them off while you see what you can do," B Shadow said before he ran into battle.

A Sonic and A Amy found there way to the control room. Standing in almost bubble like addition to the room was Eggman. "Eggman," Sonic said ready to fight.

"I wouldn't," Eggman throw a piece of junk at them only to have it vanish. "The Arc before me is a gateway leading to the other world. Soon you're metal counter parts will be here. With me coaching them, this time you won't will"

B Rouge and A Knuckles follow the energy they felt from the master emerald. They found there way block by Omega and Shadowbot. "Look like we have no chose," B Rouge said.

"I'll defect anyone who stand in my way of getting back the Master Emerald," A Knuckles said.

Meanwhile B Amy swings a Blackrose once more. With speed as great as Sonic she moves out of the way. A painful shoved her into B Sonic. "What are we going to do?" A Amy, "She has all our strength."

"Our best!" B Sonic roared out as he tore along the wall of the place, punching and kicking as soon as he got in range of Blackrose, forcing her to keep backing off or deflect the blows. "Amy, do it now!"

Hearing the yell, B Amy jumped in as well, putting her hammer away and sticking to her recently picked up Boxerzise program that A Amy also practiced. "Hiya!" Launching several blows as well, trying to keep the strange hedgehog girl from hitting her too often.

Moving further back, Black rose growled as she shifted her mallet a bit. "Why won't you fools just give up?" Jumping over a sudden hammer swipe, and drop kick, she glared even harder at them. "That's it, Tornado Mallet!"

"Ah!" Screaming out her surprise as she jumped aside, B Amy landed heavily on the ground, her hammer hitting the wall a bit away from her. "Oh no!" Speaking the words as she saw B Sonic slump down from where he had hit the wall. "Sonic!"

Not giving the pink hedgehog girl a chance to reach for her hammer, Blackrose smacked her boot-covered foot down on her back rather brutally. "I'll bash that girly face of yours into a pulp you little pink loser!" The words followed by her mallet rising slowly up into the air, its spikes glinting as they were aimed right at B Amy's face.

"NO!"

Turning her head at the roar, she blinked as a fist smacked rather painfully into her left side, sending her flying down the corridor to hit the wall with a loud clang, a bit of fluid running down her cheek as she looked up. "How?"

Her answer came as a fist closed around her throat and lifted her up into the air. "You hurt her, you hurt my Amy." Each word followed by a violent shake of her body as B Sonic roared at her. "I'll bash that mutant freak like face of yours into a scrap heap with just one fist!"

Blackrose closed her eyes shut as the fist in question began to move towards her, but never hitting like she expected it too. Gently opening them again, she stared as B Amy had her arms around the wrist of B Sonic's fist. "Please, don't hurt her."

Smiling at the words, Blackrose began to relax for a few seconds, until she saw B Amy's expression as she turned it around to face her. "I want to do it!" Amy's hammer almost glowing as she lifted it up into the air.

"No wait." Struggling, she gasped as B Sonic released her, giving her a split second to hightail it out of there before they began to chase after her, waving a fist and hammer in the air were screaming what they were planning to do to her when she was caught. "Eggman, Help me!!!!"

"Come back here!"

"I just want to talk about your comments on my face!"

Running even faster, she blinked as she ran out into a large, open room, a view of the entire inner parts of the Death Egg clearly seen through a nearby window. Then she noticed the room didn't have any other exits then the one she had come in trough, the only other one were currently locked down.

Both Super robots enter the control room and started to fight. Eggman turn from the fight to see Blackrose being hunted, with great speed he program the station so Blackrose will be able to get here while the door is closing.

He turns back to the fight. There Super-Metal-Sonic and Super-Metal-Amy were fighting once more. "Enough," He yelled, "Team attack zero zero one seven." Super-Metal-Sonic turn into a sphere with his quails out then Super-Metal-Amy hit the blue sphere.

A Amy was only able to get out by inches. A Amy look down at her dress. It was torn down the middle. She watch the blue sphere come at her once more. She was able to get out of the way only to have part of the back of her dress was taken away. (Note: Amy's fur cover everything like Sonic only more female like.) Using the controls panels as covered, Amy craw over to A Sonic. "Any ideal?" She asked.

"Take off your dress," Sonic said. Amy widen her eyes. "Trust me."

Blackrose ran into the control room to see Super-Metal-Sonic and Super-Metal-Amy searching the room. "Blackrose," Eggman yelled, "Over here is a gateway to the other world I want you to go there and take command of my forces there." Blackrose nodded and follow her master command.

Super-Metal-Sonic and Super-Metal-Amy look around for the flesh counterpart. "Look," Super-Metal-Amy said pointing at the tip of Amy dress. The two moved close only to have a hedgehog land on each. Try as they could the robot could not get Sonic or Amy off. When they were able to, B Sonic and B Amy enter the room.

Back with A Knuckles and B Rouge, things were not looking good, between Omega blowing up almost everything in sight with his weapons systems, and Shadowbot using what chaos abilities he had. The two had found themselves pressed backwards, slowly, but surely.

Panting heavily, B Rouge landed on the ground after jumping over a flying kick from Shadowbot. "We have to take out one of them, or we'll be beaten!"

Skillfully avoiding a missile launched at him by Omega, A Knuckles growled in response as he jumped in closer, using a quick punching combination to knock the robot backwards. "I know, but they're not giving me much of a chance here""

Flipping Shadowbot over her head as he tried to grab her, B Rouge punched out heavily, sending him staggering back with a surprised look on his face. "Can we get them back to normal, so they will help us?" Her voice strained as she spoke, she kicked out an extra time, yelping as her foot was grabbed and twisted painfully to the side. "Dammit!"

"Rouge!" Looking to the side and seeing the female guardian fell down with a pain filled expression, knuckles jumped in and lunched a powerful uppercut, sending Shadowbot flying up into the air a bit. "You okay?"

B Rouge lifted her head at the question, quickly grabbing A Knuckles arm with a violent pull. Sending him tumbling down to the ground next to her, a missile streaking through the air where he had been just a second ago. Less then a split second later, the air filled with hot smoke and a scream as the missile exploded.

Opening his eyes as soon as the smoke cleared, A Knuckles stared at Shaodwbot as he fell down, his fur burnt away in several places. "Shadow!" Pushing himself up, he ran over to look down at the robotic copy that had fought with them to stop Metal-Sonic in the past. "Shadow?"

Opening his eyes, the robot looked up at A Knuckles with a confused expression. "Knuckles, is it over, did we stop him?"

"No, but we will." Not even thinking about the reply, A Knuckles turned to face Omega as the robot lumbered forward again, machineguns and missiles locked firmly onto him. "We will stop him."

Rushing forward with a savage war cry, the red echidna ducked away from the spray of bullets, running up the wall much like Sonic would, until he reached the ceiling of the corridor, using it to launch himself downwards as fast he could, fist punched out with all of his strength. "Forgive me Omega!!"

B Rouge looked away as the loud, tearing sound of metal twisting mixed with gunfire filled the air. Then it became quiet as A Knuckles stumbled back and fell down, a small trail of blood running down his arm. Before him, Omega stood still as his central body part had been punched clean through, sparks flying from it.

Stumbling back, the red and black colored Robot spluttered a bit as his computer-controlled brain tried to figure out how to do it without falling down. "Mission: Destroy Eggman... enemies..." More sparks flying as he dropped to his knees, the robot stared at his reflection in the metal covered floor. "Destroy Eggman...Targets." Then his eyes shut down as a series of small explosions ripped his top open. "Destroy... Eggman."

Looking at the wreck, which had been Omega's body, Knuckles blinked as a small, purple bird with blue wing feathers popped out of the hole he had punched through Omega's head. "A Flickie, just like, Gamma."

Stumbling up and walking over to him, b Rouge looked down at A Knuckles. "Are, you okay?"

Pushing himself up as well, Knuckles held a hand over his wound and smiled a bit. "I'm okay." Then he looked further down the corridor. "Come on, let's find the Master Emerald."

They two ran off. "Hurry up," B Rouge said.

"I'm trying but Shadow is not made to be light," A Knuckles said.

Rouge smiled as she entered a large room. "Well were here," She said look at the large gem. "I'll take care of this."

"Sure you can carry it?" B Knuckles asked.

"Who said I'm going to carry it?" Rouge asked. She waved her hands and Master Emerald lifted up. She smiled to Knuckles. "Some tricks I learned to help me protect the Master Emerald. Come on lets get back to the ship."

Meanwhile B Sonic jump from Super-Metal-Amy's lazar blast, even four on two they were still losing the fight, in the background, Eggman were yelling out commands. A Sonic toss an end of a thick cable to him. "Lets tie them up," A Sonic said.

In a flash both robot were wrap in the cable. Both Amys yelled and use their hammers on them. Both robots fell to the ground. Powered by rage both robots easily broke the cable. By was remaining luck they had the light went off.

A Rouge greeted the two guardians. "I see you fixed the blackly. So all we haft to do is wait for B Shadow groups and the Sonics and Amys and then we're off."

B Shadow quickly led the group through the station to the ship. It should only take a minute or two to get there.

Glaring hard at the group before him, Eggman pulled out a small remote control. "Seems your friends have started the self destruct sequence." As he talked, the floor he was standing on began to lower itself into the ground. "But it doesn't matter, I have already completed my intended goal with the new Death Egg, G.U.N is cripple beyond repair, and no one can stop me from taking over the world now."

Turning around to leave, A Sonic and B Sonic blinked as the doorway were blocked by a large metal door. A grinning Eggman logo painted onto it. "Eggman, you can't escape from this, not if we can."

"Ha!" Looking over at Metal-Sonic and Metal-Amy, he grinned at the comment from A-Sonic. "You two, report to the Egg-Fort at once." Looking back at A Sonic he snarled a bit. "You won this little battle Sonic, but I will be back." Stepping back, Metal-Sonic and Metal-Amy grinned as they used the power from the Chaos Emeralds to perform a Chaos Control, taking them staigh down into Eggman's newest flying ship.

"What are we going to do?" A Amy screamed as a series of distant explosions rang out through the room.

Turning his head, A Sonic stared at the still glittering dome shaped gate to the other world. "There's only one way out of this mess." Running fast, he grabbed A Amy while B Sonic grabbed B Amy. "We have to go through Eggman's gateway."

A Amy looked at the glowing dome with a startled expression. "But we can't get back, not without the Chaos Emeralds or Tails machine!"

A Sonic gritted his teeth as they shot through the gateway. "There's no other choice!" Then it was over, and he found himself standing on a large rock cliff. Overlooking a desert area, B Sonic and B Amy next to them. "And we will find a way back."

As the Death-Egg exploded in a series of violent blast, a large, almost pencil shaped ship with two huge wings, with smaller, pencil like parts on their end, moved away from it. Painted purple and yellow, the logo of Eggman's empire had also been painted on the sides of it.

Inside the control room of the Egg-fort, a dark laughter rang out through the room. "Finally, Sonic's gone at last, trapped in another world." Laughing as he looked at a view of the Earth before him, the room was bathed in a rainbow of colors as the Chaos Emeralds from both worlds glowed brightly. "At last, I can take over the entire world!"

"No," B Tails said. Her tails glimmer by the fireball where her friends were. She place he head on the window and lets a stream of tears roll down the glass. "Theirtheir," B Tails took a deep breath, "gone." She continue cry as remember many great moments with the two.

A Tails walk up to B Tails and rub her back. "They not dead," He said.

"How can you be so sure?" B Tails asked.

"Sonic got out of worst problems than this," a Tails said.

"Thank you," B Tails said resting her head on A Tails who rub it to comfort her.

"Before I land on the planet any ideal where to land?" A Rouge asked, "I can land anywhere."

"We have the Master Emeralds," A Knuckles said.

"That a good place as any," A Rouge said.


	7. part 7

  
Sonic World swap  
Part 7  


In the other World B Amy brush off dirt from her clothes. She look at her three companions, they each a frown and a slanginess in there steps. Looking at her counter part, she smiled at her new ideal to bring a little humor. "Amy why are you not wearing your skirt?" she asked.

A Amy blush and look at her pink and cream body. "Sonic told me to take it off," A Amy said with embarrassed clouding her thinking.

"I wish we did what you two did," B Sonic said.

"It not that," A Sonic said, "We used it to trick the robots."

"Amy," A Amy said he face had bright red cheeks, "could I borrow some your clothes?"

"I don't know," B Amy said, "You boyfriends dose not wear them."

"You too," A Amy said, "I won't wear them if you don't."

Watching the small group as they talked, Blackrose grinned as she leaned back in the command chair. She was now the leader in charge of all the Eggman Empire's operations on the Beta world. But the arrival of the ones she had been made to look like, and the ones from the other world would bring about some problems.

Pushing a few buttons, she turned as a hissing sound filled the room, a pair of glass tubes opening up as two robots stepped out form inside of them. "E107 Kappa and E108 Lambda, I have a mission for you two, I want you to prepare the wing-fortress for battle, we have to secure this world for the arrival fo Eggman, and while you're at it, wake up Eggman's special project Eggstreme!"

The two robots saluted as they turned around and began to leave the room, their bodies making a loud noise on the metallic floor. Rubbing her hands together as the door closed, Blackrose laughed much the same way as Eggman did.

Back with the group, A Amy had finally gotten B Amy to hand over her skirt, claiming that she didn't need it with the over all like dress she wore anyway. But she would still glare at the two Sonics when they looked at her chest rather then her face.

B Sonic already had a black eye and a bruise on his shoulder for a rather stupid question he had asked B Amy while they were heading towards the nearest hill to see where they landed in the other world.

B Sonic looked around. "This is Maru plain," he said, "nothing but grass and a few hills for miles. It's a great place to run. I think I should be able to find Amy's place from here?"

"Why mine?" B Amy asked.

"You have the planes and the portal to the other world," A Amy said, "I could use a bath."

"First my clothes now my water," B Amy yelled, "what next my planes?"

B Sonic scoop B Amy into his arms. "Let's you or place and rest," he said. Soon there were two blue and pink blur. It did not talk long to get to the airstrip.

In the hanger the four look at the portal. "It's worthless with out chaos emeralds," A Sonic said.

"Well, a bath sound good," B Sonic said.

"Hey," A Amy said.

"How about you cook," B Amy said, "I'm going to check my planes while A Sonic will look for news on the TV. We'll take turn taking baths."

In Alpha world, A Tails yelled as he threw a screwdriver, the only tool left, to the ground. "Calm down," B Tails said, "I'm sure you can fix it."

"How?" A Tails asked, "I don't have the tools and any of the parts of the plane was lost when the island fell."

"I'm more worry about the robots Eggman sent to patrol around this island," B Tails said.

"How is A Rouge?" A Tails said.

"Luckily Mighty was able to get her before she fell into the ocean," B Tails said, "Her wing has a hole in it. We're trapped but Amy and Sonic are somewhere and can help us."

A Knuckles looked over at the glowing green gem he had guarded for most of his life. "The master Emerald must be returned to its shrine." Crossing his arms, he grunted and looked in the direction of the shrine with a serious glare. "I don't care how many bots are between here and there."

B Rouge shrugged as she looked around at the group. "Sound good to me, beats sitting here around moping." Walking over to look closer at the Master Emerald, she frowned a bit. "I wonder if the Master Emerald from my world is okay, I've been gone for a long time now."

Sighing as he turned to regard the group behidn him, A Knuckles slowly narrowed his eyes a bit. "Hey, has anyone seen the Knuckles from the other world, he hasn't bugged us for a long time."

Far away from the Floating Island, B Knuckles grinned as he stared down at a handful of gems he had just freed from a local jewel shop. He had the strangest feeling that he was forgetting something, or someone. But who cared, these babies needed a new home, and his collection was it.

Smacking one hand into the other, A Knuckles grumbled as he turned back to the Master Emerald. "I'll deal with him later."

Beta World.

A Sonic yawned as he flipped between the large number of TV channels, one eye half closed as he passed yet another real life show following some soccer star around for 24 hours. "Man, this worlds TV shows are just as boring as those back home." Dropping the remote on the BNN new channel, he looked out the window. "Hang on guys, we'll find out way back and crush Eggman."

"The master Emerald!"

Falling out of the couch, A Sonic blinked as A Amy rushed in form the kitchen, a happy look on her face. "What?"

Jumping on the back of the couch, Amy grinned as she looked down at Sonic. "We can use the Master Emerald to power the gateway."

"Lets try it," A Sonic said, "But there only two people that I know that knows how to use them to power the machines, Tails and Eggman. Even if it doesn't work it may be safer to have it with us. We'll tell them over dinner and leave tomorrow."

While B Sonic bath, someone knock on the door. "It's unlocked," he replied.

"Sonic," B Amy said. B Sonic could see her silhouette through the cretin. "Think the Amy and Sonic from the other world will make a cute couple."

"I'll help," B Sonic, said, "What the plan."

"You seen how Sonic gets when Mighty is around and is trying to get close to Amy," B Amy said, "Well, we can bring him up during dinner." By some strange coincident, A Amy yelled for them that dinner was ready.

The four sat at the table. "I had a great ideal," A Amy said as the four started to eat, "We could try use the Master Emerald to power the portal."

"Why in such a rush?" B Amy asked, "Want to see Mighty. You could date him."

"No one is dating Amy but me," A Sonic said as he stood up. He face turn red at the moment his tongue was fast than his brain. He quickly left the room.

"You better talk to him," B Amy told A Amy. "We're leave early this morning so we need a good night rest."

Floating Island move silently through the night sky of the planet. Not a single sign of trouble anywhere around, but still, something could be felt as a small bolts of lighting shot through the clouds around it all of a sudden. Most of them focused around the Master Emerald shrine.

As the storm grew worse, a small pink sphere of light formed silently and began to hover in the air light flashed across the sky. Then it shot off with a lot of speed, a sense of urgency to it.

Moving out of the clouds, the Wing-Fortress crept closer to the Island with each passing second as several search lights switched on. Standing on the top of it, Blackrose grinned as she could make out the mountain parts of the Island in the distance. "The fools will have to come here, it is the only source of Chaos energy left on the planet after all." Laughing, she grinned as a swarm of robots took off form the ship, heading towards the island in one wave after another.

Back on the surface of the planet, A Sonic grunted a bit as he rolled over in the makeshift bed, one leg dangling out over the side of it. Giving a rather loud snore, he mumbled a bit in his sleep and grinned as he pulled his pillow in closer to him.

Next to him on another bed, B Sonic mumbled out something as well, hugging a small pillow to his chest as he kissed the top part of it. The name Amy slipping over his lips several times in a row, each time followed by a kiss on the pillow.

At that moment, the pink sphere of light flew in through the wall, hovering in the air above the two blue hedgehogs with a sense of confusion, then it finally settled on A Sonic and moved down to hover above him gently, small pinks light falling down onto the sleeping hedgehog who frowned while he was sleeping

Inside his dream, Sonic found himself standing in the middle of a rather familiar place, but still a bit unnerved as he had been dreaming of fighting off a giant sock monster just a second ago, to finding himself facing the master emerald shrine all of a sudden.

"You must bring them back, without the seven servers, there is no balance, and the past will repeat itself."

Looking around as the voice echoed through the area, A Sonic stared up at the master emerald as seven balls of light to float around it. "The seven servers?" mumbling out the words, A sonic found himself back to dreaming about the giant sock monster again.

In the morning A Sonic walk down to the kitchen. The A Amy was cooking. "I want to talk to you about last night."

"What did I do?" Sonic asked.

"We're guest and you yelled," Amy said.

"I Lost control," A Sonic said. The others two walk into the room. As they ate, Sonic told the others, "I had a dream about the Master Emerald with seven lights around it. A Voice was tell me to return the seven servers or the past will repeat itself."

"I don't know about the seven servers," B Amy said, "But we're going to the Master Emerald anyway. Lets go."

After they were done, the four walk into the hanger where four planes were. "Which one?" B Amy said.

"I'll fly one," A Sonic said, "You fly the others."

Hour later the two planes land on the island. The four walk to the Master Emerald. "A little closer," Blackrose said, "Step into my trap."

A Sonic looked at the large green gem with a trouble expression on his face. Remembering the dream he had and what the master emerald from his own world had kept imprisoned inside of it, it was easy to understand why he was troubled. "I hope its not a repeat of the Chaos incident, I had enough of that in my own world."

"Chaos?" B Sonic asked as he steppe dup to the jewel as well, his face looked rather puzzled. "What or who was this Chaos?"

A Sonic sighed as he turned to face him. "Long ago in my world, Knuckles ancestors tried to take the Chaos Emeralds from the chao, in this, they killed a lot of them, and their guardian Chaos used the Emeralds to destroy Knuckles people as revenge." Planting a hand on the green surface of the master Emerald, Sonic sighed again. "Eggman freed him about four years ago, and he went on a rampage again, it took me turning into Super-Sonic to clam him down."

B Sonic grumbled a bit as he looked away. "Yu get all the cool adventured don't you, all Eggman ever try here is take over the world, he never freed any monsters, only that anti social Shadow."

"Count yourself lucky." A Sonic mumbled back as he turned to look back at A Amy and B Amy, eyes widening as he saw a large amount of Egg pawns heading towards them. "Look out!"

The four heroes formed a circle as they look at the robots around them. The image of Blackrose appeared. "I knew you were going to come here so I set up a trap to destroy you while I take the Master Emeralds," she said.

"No way," A Sonic yelled as he ran to the large emeralds but some unseen forced him back.

Blackrose smiled and said, "I see you found Combra." A large metal snake faded into view. It open it mouth and sent a blast at them. Blackrose watch the four run into crowd of robots as the metal snake left her vision. The she sent some robots to retrieve the Master Emerald. Once again A Sonic try to stop her but the Combra stop him once more. Blackrose laugh as she flew away. She watch the island readying to fall slow get smaller.

A Sonic clime back onto his feet. With anger in his eyes he look for the metal snake but found not even finding grass binding because the metal snake. Violent ground shaking force Sonic to his knees. He felt the tilt. Forgetting the Eggman's toys he ran off to look for the others and then get off the island. He hoped Combra would not get in his way.

A Amy was fight when the ground shook. She knew what that meant and that she need to get to the planes. She quickly ran the way with robots trying to stop her.

High above them, Blackrose grinned as she watched the Master Emerald get loaded into the Wing-Fortress power plant. It would work nicely as an added power boost to the weapons systems. "Eggman will be so happy, all I need to do, is Keep those pest from getting up here."

Turning her head slightly, she stared at Combra who had curled up around a large pipeline. "Combra, I leave it up to you to destroy both Sonics, and don't fail me, understand?" Watching the robot snake nod, she turned around to watch the image of the Floating Island crashing into the ocean. "Next, G.U.N. will have to be taken out in this world as well."

On Floating island seconds before it fell down, A Sonic spat out a small cursed and ripped off in full speed. Grabbing his counter part, A Amy and B Amy as he passed by them. Moving past the robots as fast a she could, the planes growing bigger and bigger as he got closer to them. "I can make it."

Shooting up to them, he watched B Sonic and Amy jump into one, while he and A Amy got into the other one. Gunning the engine on, he pushed the speeder down and got the plane moving slowly, but finally into the air as the first part of the island hit the ocean's surface.

Slamming his hand onto the control board, A Sonic snarled as he could see the waves spreading out from the island. "We failed, again!"

Reaching a hand forward, A Amy gently pattered A Sonic on the shoulder, a look of sadness in her eyes. "We'll get it back, we can't keep losing forever."

"Some pep talk." A Sonic mumbled out as he focused on following after the Wing-Fortress in the distance, one hand pushing the buttons to activate the weapon systems. "Hang on, we have to try and get that fortress slowed down enough for us to land on it."

A Amy slowly frowned as she watched the fortress turn around to face them head on. "I think it will harder then you think Sonic." As she spoke, the front end of the ship parted to reveal a large laser cannon, the tip of it glowing as power poured into it.

On the bridge of the Wing-fortress, Blackrose smirked as she pushed several commands into the computer. "All robots, prepare for air battle!" Turning to face the other bots on the bridge, she grinned as she watched the red button before her; a small light on it telling the main cannon was ready for firing. "The Egg cannon is fully charged at last, and targets are locked." Pushing the button, she laughed darkly as a yellow beam of light shot out from the cannon. "Firing!!"

The two planes dived out of the beam way. A storm of lazar fire came at them. B Amy skills dodge the lazar while A Sonic was able having a harder time. Soon a blast hit his plane tail. "Hold on," he yelled as the plane drifted into the Wing-Fortress."

The plane scrap along the Wing-Fortress, Sonic grab Amy and jump out of the plane. As the plane fell off the Wing-Fortress, Sonic turn to Amy and said, "Looks like we get to meet Blackrose."

"What about the other two?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"I'm sure they'll get here," A Sonic said, "I'm more afraid of how we got."

"A trap," A Amy asked. Sonic nodded and walk to a hatch.

"She used the main cannon to separate us then shoot down the weaker pilot and then she only had to face two. Instead of four." Sonic climbed into the fortress with Amy following. "Lets seethis is built like the other then I should know my way around." He pointed on way. "That way to the Control Room." Then he pointed another way. "That to the power room." Lastly he pointed at the last way. "And that to the hanger."

"So we're going to the power room?" Amy asked.

"It's a trap so we need to go the way she do not plan use to," A Sonic said, "To the hanger."

Moving quietly through the ship, or as quiet as they could. A Sonic and A Amy soon found the hanger area of the Wing-Fortress. Several robot planes ready to take off and attack B Sonic and B Amy's plane.

Using a homing attack, Sonic tore through the Planes with ease, causing several explosions that covered the floor with scrap metal. "What did I tell you, she didn't think we would go this way."

"True." Blackrose's voice echoed through the area as a small screen lit up with her face on it. "But that doesn't mean the security system didn't spot you moving around." Grinned as she pushed a single red button, she waved a hand at them. "Have found with the new and improve Zero."

Screaming loudly, Amy backed away as a massive green and red, golem like robot began to move towards her, large claw like hands reaching out to grab her as it got close enough to her. "Get away from me!"

Zero stumbled back slowly as the hammer blow hit it right in the head. Then it turned to see Sonic running towards him with a dark look on his face. Standing up in its full height, Sparks of electricity flowed across its body, knocking Sonic back again.

Smashing the robot with her hammer, Amy grimaced as alls he did was denting its outer armor slightly. "Sonic, I think its too strong now." Mumbling out the words, Amy watched the golem like robot turn to face her.

Glaring at the robot, Sonic grinned a bit as he stood up again. "Nope, it's just gotten lucky so far." Curling up again, he shot through the air and ripped right through the robot as it twisted back to face him. Landing on the ground, Sonic grinned as Zero tumbled over and exploded. "Geez, looks like they are running out of decent fighting machines."

Slamming a fist down on her chair, Blackrose turned off the image of Zero destruction. "Great all that work upgrading him, and he lasted even shorter then he did against the pink hedgehog in his first form."

"I would like to face his first one," Sonic said.

"No, you face me," Blackrose said with her hammer ready. With great speed she ran off. Sonic was able to keep up with her but she hit him with hammer. The combined hammer hit and his speed sent Sonic skidding across the hanger floor.

Blackrose stop and smiled at Amy. In a blur, she appeared behind Amy. Before she could strike Amy, she was jammed in the in the gut by the handled of Amy's hammer. Amy then spun and struck the recovering Blackrose. Amy pushed herself to her feet and then ran. Amy scream as a powerful strike.

Holding her side Amy clime to her feet. Blackrose smiled and then struck the pink hedgehog once more. Blackrose look around. She pink up Amy and asked, "Here's the blue snail?"

"He must have left to the power room," Amy said, "to stop you from getting G.U.N. I guess that make us smarter."

"Why you?" Blackrose said, "Wait you wanted me to stay here so Sonic can stop me." Blackrose drop Amy and ran off.

Amy stood up and walked to the hanger control and opened the large doors. Then she walked to the opening to flag the other two in. As she did she saw the base of G.U.N. It seemed smaller with fewer weapons guarding it.

Grabbing something to wave the others in with, A Amy cast another look at the base as it continued to grow larger and larger with each second. "Sonic, hurry up, or we'll crash into that place."

"Amy!"

Looking up, she watched as B Amy flew the other plane closer to the Wing-Fortress, B Sonic waving at her as he jumped out and used a metal bar to grind down to safety with. "Please, hurry up, we have to stop her before she crashes this thing into the GUN Base."

Nodding as he turned around B Sonic grinned and held up his hand. "Trust me, this Hedgehog never fails in any kind of crisis."

"There's a first time for everything." Blackrose's voice spat out as a large, two-legged mecha lowered itself to the ground, Blackrose sitting in the cockpit of it. "Combra will deal with your boyfriend pinky, meanwhile, I'll deal with you Sonic." Pressing a button, she grinned as the mecha started to move. "Let's see you deal with the improved Egg-Walker."

Watching the Mecha, B Sonic nodded a bit as he cast a quick look over at A Amy. "Get Amy down here, we might need to make a quick escape if this takes too long." Turning back to face Blackrose, he blinked as several robots began to head towards them. "Great, just what we needed."

Smirking, Blackrose began to move the Mecha forward, shooting at the blue hedgehog the whole time. "I just thought the two pink losers wanted to have someone to fight with as well."

Coming one of the halls were two robots. They walk on four legs. With move large hammer on long cables. Other than the six limbs the rest was egg shape. B Amy charged one. She screamed as a power rush through her body. She was knock back.

Standing up her quill and fur stood up strait. Blackrose voice came from the robot. "The egg is one of the strongest shape and add a energy field. So how do you like the Amy Smashers?"

"Built just for us," A Amy said, "That's a first."

"We can't use our hammers," B Amy said with her quill and fur still, "What now?"

"Run," A Amy said. The two ran away. As the two ran, A Amy asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Well that copy is going to hurt our boyfriend, we stop the ship," B Amy said.

"What about the walking eggs?" A Amy asked.

"You fight and I'll fly," B Amy said trying to hide her eagerness to fly the large fortress. In the control room B Amy sat at the controls trying to learn how it work while the other try to stop the Amy Smashers. A Amy crash in the panel near B Amy. "How is holding them off going?"

"No good when you get shocked by attacking or blocking," A Amy said. "Watch out." She pushed the Amy from the other world of a hammer almost hitting her.

Both Amys ran from Amy smashers. As they ran the hall started to slant. "What happen?" A Amy asked.

"Before the short out the controls, I angle the plane down," B Amy said, "We need to get out of here fast. I don't want to be anywhere when his thing crash."

"Where are we going to crash?" A Amy asked.

"I'll give you a hint," B Amy said, "It has many weapons of war."

Scowling, Blackrose noted that they were heading still heading towards the gun base, but not to bomb it as she had planned, but rather, they were right down towards it. "You stupid idiots ruined my plans!" Screaming out the words she fired off a set of laser beams as the Blue hedgehog running towards her. "I'll kill you all for that!"

Jumping over the beams, B Sonic curled up into a ball and shot right down onto eth back of the Egg-walker, sending a small shock through it. "You know, you're starting to sound to much like Eggman." Kicking the controls of the walker, he grinned as Blackrose fumed in anger. "Now cheer up, show me that you have some of Amy's cuteness in you."

"I'll show you something." Punching out, her fist hammered into the back of the walker as B Sonic jumped off it. "OW!"

Looking up at her, B Sonic grinned as he began to in a circle around the robot. "Come on, try and catch me!"

Glaring death at him for that comment, the pink and blue hedgehog grabbed the firing button and smashed it down. "Die!"

Yelping as several laser shots and missiles flew past him, B Sonic grinned widely as he saw Blackrose cursing over the misses. "Come, try again." Then he stopped grinning as a loud explosion filled the air, with fire sweeping close to his back. "Huh?"

In the Egg-walker, Blackrose screamed as she had not only missed the blue rodent, but destroyed the robot planes and weapons locker in the process. "Eggman's not going to like this." Lowering her head a bit, she suddenly grinned evilly as she looked back down at B Sonic. "But not as much as if I destroyed you."

In the power room, A Sonic stared at the massive generators humming, as they produced the power for every weapon on the Wing-Fortress. "Impressive." Smirking, he shot down the metal walkway and took out the few egg-pawns there, stopping as he spotted something green glowing up a head. "The Master Emerald" Moving towards it, he stopped running as a large metal snake slid down to block him.

The Combra open its mouth and started to blast at Sonic. Sonic grace fully dodged the attacks. After many failed attacks, it vanishes from view. Sonic slowly moved trying to find the metal snake in the steel room. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the energy beam coming at him. Sonic jump back letting the blast brake the metal apart. Sonic found the ground slanting away from the Master Emerald. Sonic ran to the Master Emerald only to get wrap by Combra.

Sonic did his best to get free only to watch the master Emerald slowly get away. The Combra gave Sonic enough air to live but that it. Combra slithers to show its master its capture pray.

"Let go of my Sonic," A Amy yelled as she hit the Combra. With a few more hits from Amy, Sonic was freed.

"The Master Emerald," Sonic said trying to recover his breath.

"No time," Amy said helping Sonic to his feet, "This place is going to crass." Amy helped the still recovering Sonic to the plane.

Rushing towards the plane, A Sonic stopped to watch as B Sonic ran around ducking everything Blackrose fired at him, several large burn marks and holes blow into the metallic floor and walls around them. "Great, where does she get all those things from?" Not waiting for an answer, he curled up into a ball and spin dashed the Egg-walker as hard as he could.

Bringing the walker under control, Blackrose glared over her shoulder at Sonic as he smirked up at her, one finger stuck out in an insulting manner. "You." The word spat out with venom, she growled and pushed a button in. "I see Combra failed to stop you, and the Wing-Fortress is crashing as well."

Smirking arrogantly, A Sonic crossed his arms as he tapped a foot on the ground. "Yup, and if I'm not mistaken, you don't even get to destroy anything but the GUN base."

Not losing any of her cool, she smirked right back at him, while releasing the button she had pressed and grinned as the Egg-walker shifted into its flying mode. "True but I don't care, You didn't get the Master Emerald, and I have a back up plan just in case this happened."

Watching her fly off, Sonci grolwed as he grabbed A Amy and rushed towards the planer. "Amy and Amy, get into the planes seats, and the two of us will ride on the wings." A Sonic yelled out as he pushed B Sonic over to the plane. "And hurry up."

Barely after taking off, A Sonic glared as the Wing-Fortress crashed into the GUN Base, a large explosion tearing through the air and ground, several green streaks of light shooting through the air as the Master Emerald were shattered into pieces by the force of it. "Damn it."

Above the Maru planes the sky blacken. A rain of shadow came from the sky, the shadow twist together into one form. Slowly the black ooze slowly hardens. Shortly, a castle form, a voice scratch its way through the black halls, "I'm free."

B Sonic and B Amy follow their other world counter part. "Why are we searching for the broken Emerald?" B Sonic asked.

"We want to get Chaos before he gets out of hand," A Amy said.

"Who?" B Amy asked, "I agree with my Sonic. I want out of here before G.U.N. come after us."

"Our world Chaos was a powerful being that could destroy our world," A Sonic said, "I found a piece." He showed them a green shard. It starts to glow. Around the four the rest of the Master Emerald rose form the rumble. All the shards glow as well. The four closed their eyes as a bright light the air.

A Sonic open his green eyes, which was glowing slightly. As he frankly looked for pieces of the Master emerald his eyes slowly turn back to normal. B Sonic moaned as he covered his eyes with his hand. "We need to get out of here? G.U.N. is looking for any reason to lock me up." B Sonic said. A Sonic look at the other blue. He could see green fading from his eyes.

Hovering above the ground, Blackrose fumed as she watched the distant explosion, her eyes narrowing as she tapped a finger on the side of the cockpit. "Great, the base was destroyed, but I lost the Master Emerald, the Wing-Fortress and half my forces."

Turning her head slightly to the side, she stared down at the only other two to have escaped the destruction of the flying fortress. "Kappa, Lamda!" The two robots turned to face her as she called out their names. "We're returning back to Eggtropilis, I need to think up a way to avoid getting scrapped for this failure."

"Yes Mistress." The dual reply came as the two robots walked after her towards B Eggman's base, known as Eggtropolis.

Staring at the group through a small image, a pair of Eyes narrowed as a hand waved through the air and banished the image of the trio. "So, others are seeking to lay claim to my empire?" The words echoing a bit in the dark room, a shuffling of feet could be heard. "No matter, with the Chaos Emeralds gone, and the Master Emerald shattered, I am truly unstoppable!!"

Shivering a bit, A Sonic looked around the group with a shaky expression. "Am I the only one who just got a bad feeling about all of this?"

A Amy sighed a bit as she poked the ground with her hammer. "No, but we can't really do anything, with the Master Emerald gone we're stuck here in this world."

"The Emerald isn't gone." A Sonic muttered out as he stood up, a feeling of dread going through his body as he took in the sight of the group. "I think I know where it is, but I can't be sure." A dark filled his eyes as he began to walk off into the distance. "But right now, we better worry about Chaos, cause if he's free, we can expect a lot of bad things to start happening."

A Amy nodded as she walked along, a smalls mile forming on her face as she suddenly giggled. "At least he won't be able to use the Emeralds for his revenge, they're stuck with Eggman on our home world."

"Were you listing to me?" B Sonic asked, "G.U.N. wants my head."

"Okay," A Sonic said as the four walked to the plane. They took off into the air just as what remains of G.U.N.s forces came to the base.

As B Amy flew back to her home she asked, "How can we get to the other world? We lost the Master Emerald not many things can rival the power of it."

"It may be better if we don't open the way to the other world," A Sonic said.

"Why?" B Sonic asked, "The others may need us."

"Like I said Chaos," A Sonic said, "A little while ago a powerful being knows as Chaos rampage trough it. With each Chaos Emerald it took it grew more powerful. As Super Sonic I almost lost. Just think of it with fourteen Chaos Emerald."

"I don't understand," B Sonic, said, "We have a while to fly so why don't you tell the entire story." Sonic nodded and started.

Blackrose look over the city of machine before her. The city now holds the greatest military power in the world, but without the Wing Fortress it lost its long-range reach. "I need to use G.U.N. weakness now to take over this world."

"You won't." Came from behind. Blackrose turn to watch a form walk from the black hall. "He raised his hand up filling the area with a green glow. "They who stand against me will be frozen in time."

Hovering just in the outer parts of the room, the pink ball of light shot off as it witnessed what the figure had done to Blackrose. It was time to inform the heroes selected of what was going to happen if they didn't find a way to get the 7 chaos emeralds back.

Safely back in the hangar of B Amy's home. A Sonic quickly pulled B Sonic away with a dark look on his face. "We two need to talk." Not leaving A Amy or B Amy any chance of following him, he pulled the B Sonic into another room and locked it behind them. "Just what is your problem with G.U.N. anyway?"

Out in the main room, A Amy shrugged as she walked over to look at herself in a small mirror. "Geez, I really do look like I need a bath." Casting a look over at her counter part, she smiled a bit. "And so do you?" Dragging the pother pink hedgehog with her, she smiled in a amused way as she stopped near a closet. "Hey Amy, how long do you think it will be before Sonic wants to marry you?"

"I don't know, beside, we're too young to be getting married." She replied as she pulled her arm free, opening the closet to pull out two big fluffy white towels from the inside of it.

Grabbing one of the towels, A Amy pulled B Amy into the bathroom. "Don't tell you don't want too, I saw you blush when I asked you?"

Grumbling a bit, B Amy turned on the water and splashed A Amy with it. "I said, I don't care, for now, I'm going to enjoy just being his girl friend."

Sticking her tongue out at B Amy, A Amy grunted as she looked down at her wet clothes. "You didn't have to splash me you know." Smiling darkly, she pushed the other Amy in under the shower. "There, we're even now."

Jumping out of the shower, B Amy grumbled as she looked at her counterpart. "Okay, but don't ask me about marrying him again."

"Well?" A Sonic asked as he stared at B Sonic. "Why is it that G.U.N. is after you?"

"Well," B Sonic said, "It's not like I broke any laws. You see I made my living by doing shows. People pay me to do my stunts for them. G.U.N. has the job to stop Eggman. Where I come along and do a better job and they get millions to work while I get nothing from the government. There pride hurt and want me gone so they can take my place."

"So you never broke any laws?" A Sonic asked.

"They go out of the way to make it look like a broke a law," B Sonic said, "To G.U.N. I'm a vigilante. Any officer of G.U.N. that sees me is order to arrest me on the spot."

"Harsh," A Sonic said, "Why don't we find a way to power the gateway."

"Cream been researching making a copy Chaos Emeralds," B Sonic, "Her lab may hold something. Before that I say we make a new plane for Amy."

"I'll show you about the plane," A Sonic said.

A Amy walk into the living room. She sat at on the couch. She look at the TV showing the remains of G.U.N. "The officials still have no lead to who chouse this but it was reported that a blue hedgehog was seen flying away on a small plane. G.U.N. believes that Sonic was some how it was involved and will be brought in."

"G.U.N. after Sonic again," B Amy said. "We need to keep the Sonics out of public."

"What will G.U.N. do to them?" A Amy asked.

"Lock them up until he's too old to run fast," B Amy said.

"Well," B Sonic said, "It's not like I broke any laws. You see I made my living by doing shows. People pay me to do my stunts for them. G.U.N. has the job to stop Eggman. Where I come along and do a better job and they get millions to work while I get nothing from the government. There pride hurt and want me gone so they can take my place."

"So you never broke any laws?" A Sonic asked.

"They go out of the way to make it look like a broke a law," B Sonic said, "To G.U.N. I'm a vigilante. Any officer of G.U.N. that sees me is order to arrest me on the spot."

"Harsh," A Sonic said, "Why don't we find a way to power the gateway."

"Cream been researching making a copy Chaos Emeralds," B Sonic, "Her lab may hold something. Before that I say we make a new plane for Amy."

"I'll show you about the plane," A Sonic said.

A Amy walk into the living room. She sat at on the couch. She look at the TV showing the remains of G.U.N. "The officials still have no lead to who chouse this but it was reported that a blue hedgehog was seen flying away on a small plane. G.U.N. believes that Sonic was some how it was involved and will be brought in."

"G.U.N. after Sonic again," B Amy said. "We need to keep the Sonics out of public."

"What will G.U.N. do to them?" A Amy asked.

"Lock them up until they're too old to run anymore," B Amy said.

Closing her eyes, A Amy sighed deeply as she shook her head. "Then we can't stay here, G.U.N. will look for us here as the first thing." Spinning around, she crossed her arms slightly and looked out the window. "Why can't thinks ever be simple."

B Amy placed a hand on A Amy's shoulder to show some comfort to her. "I don't know, but we can get through it, we come to far to just give up."

A Amy grinned a bit as she nodded. "Right, so we should hurry up and get done here so we can leave."

Outside in the living room, A Sonic dropped down on the couch and tapped the back of it as he looked up into the air. "We need to find a way back, but we also have to defeat Chaos" Tilting his head to the side, he blinked as a pink sphere of light just hovered there. "Tikal?"

Then the world exploded with light, as he felt his mind getting pulled into a deep sleep. When the feeling passed, he found himself in the familiar city of the Ancient Echidna's, the pyramid rising up above the buildings nearby. "Great, flashback time again."

Turning around to find out just where in the city he was, he spotted a familiar looking peach colored echidna girl standing over by a fountain, her eyes closed as she ran a finger through the water.

Taking a step closer, Sonic froze as another person literally dropped in on the spot. This one a slightly dark gray bat with a metal bracers on his wrist. Dressed like a warrior, he smiled as he lightly tapped Tikal's shoulder. "Hey, I'm back again."

Turning around and smiling in a friendly way, Tikal grinned as she hugged him. "So, how did it go, did you stop him?"

The bat shook his head in a negative way as his smile faded away. "No, we could only slow him down." Turning to stare towards the place where Sonic stood, he sighed deeply. "It may only be a matter of time before his golem army breaks through our defense lines."

Loosing some of her happiness, Tikal returned to looking down into the water. "I know, and the path of his army will take them right to the Chao's home." After a few minutes, she lifted up her head a bit. "I could try and ask their guardian, Chaos, if he would be willing to help us."

Sonic never heard the rest of it, as the world faded out again and he found himself sitting in the living room again. A Amy looking at him with a worried expression, with the other two of the group standing behind her. "Sonic, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sonic said. Until he knew more he'll keep this from them. "We have more to worry. Where are we going?"

"I'll load the gateway on the hurricane," B Amy said, "the rest will get what we need then we run."

"Where to?" A Amy asked.

"I don't know," B Sonic, "But we'll find a place."

"What about Mighty and the others?" B Amy asked.

"I hate B Mighty he's afraid of his own shadow," B Sonic said, "Have you notice that we never go confused with who from which world.

In the Maru field a form look at land around it. "Grota, go and find out about this world. Feel free to hurt anyone."

A human like golem roared in reply and started to walk off, Rubies acting like eyes moving to take in the various things it spotted. Behind it, the form smirked as it moved in another direction; soon, everything he needed would be in their place at last.

He would finally get his revenge against those that had imprisoned him between the worlds, all of it to prevent him from getting the Chaos Emeralds. Well, now that the dimensional walls weaken recently, he was free to complete his task. Soon, he would rule the world, as he was destined too.

A Amy rest her head on the humming frame of the plane. She though about what happened since the two Sonic swap world. Thanks to B Amy, she learned that she could be more then a Sonic fan girl. Now did not try to become Sonic's girlfriend and now she seam to be spending more time with him. Then there's how Sonic always get angry when A Mighty and A Amy are talk about together.

Soon she get to how the two Mighty are difference. A Sonic follow B Amy and started to make the plane land.

Standing outside a large building, A Sonic and A Amy blinked their eyes as they saw the massive sign over the building they knew as Casinolopolis back home. "Mighty owns a casino in this world?" Came the duel question as they turned to face B Sonic and B Amy.

B Sonic shrugged a bit as he cast a look over at the door, a familiar face standing outside of it. "Hey, Espio, how it's going buddy?"

Blinking his eyes again. A Sonic stared at the ninja chameleon standing in front of the glass doors, his eyes locking onto the two blue hedgehogs in return. "What the, since when did you have a brother?"

Shrugging a bit, B Sonic walked up to Espio with a big smile on his face. "Eh, he's from another world, one of Eggman's crazy schemes again." Looking into the casino, he smirked a bit. "Say, is the arena open tonight?"

Espio narrowed his eyes a bit at the question and shook his head. "No, it's still undergoing repairs since you destroyed it fighting Eggman." B Sonic whistled innocently at Espio's rant. "Anyway, Mighty's in his office if you're looking for him."

Slapping the chameleon's shoulder as thanks, B Sonic walked into the casino followed by A Sonic with A Amy and B Amy right behind him. The two pink hedgehog's making Espio blink a second time. "Okay, maybe Eggman's crazy plans did something good for a change." The last added as he continued to watch the two pink hedgehogs' walk off. "Too bad it's my turn to guard the front doors, or I'd invite them in for a private game of cards."

Inside the casino, A Sonic cast a look around and groaned as he spotted a giant gold colored statue of himself along with Mighty in the center of the room. "Great, just what I didn't need." The words mumbled out as he spotted another member of the Chaotix standing near a doorway. "Hey that's Charmy." Sonic mumbled to A Amy as he pointed at the young bee. "I wonder of Vector's here as well?"

"He's not here," Charmy said, "Mighty has him going scouting for a new skiing lodge." The Bee led the group into a lounge. "Wait here. I'll get Mighty."

They waited until Mighty walk into the room. He looked at the four and scream. "Mabots," He yelled as he dive behind a chair.

"They're from the another world," B Amy said, "If we were mabots we would have already smashed the chair to get to you."

"Then what do you want?" Mighty grunted.

"You sound like you don't want us here," B Sonic said.

"Do want you," Mighty yelled, "Last time you were here, you and Eggman broke the arena."

"Things in the past," B Sonic said, "We need your help."

"G.U.N. is after you, Eggman seam to be more dangerous and you came here," Mighty said, "What stopping me from calling G.U.N.?"

"You know the thousand credit I have here," B Sonic said, "well since we're on the run than I hope you don't mind if I use it to get a much as I can."

"You wouldn't" Mighty said.

"Your help or your casino," B Sonic said.

"Okay," Might gave Sonic a keycard, "Top floor, there's only two beds but it the only room open."

"Thank you," B Sonic said, "You won't tell we're here?"

"You won't go to the casino floor?" Mighty asked.

B Sonic grinned a bit as he looked through a window, and down at the flashing lights and loud music coming from the Casino area. "Well."

Grabbing him and slapping her had over his mouth, B Amy stared over at B Mighty. "We won't." Seeing B Sonic looking at her, she growled a bit. "And if you try to even sneak down there, we're not going out anymore, got it?"

Eyes growing wide at the comment, B Sonic nodded as he was released from her grip. "Fine."

"You're dating?" B Mighty mumbled out in a confused manner, one hand rubbing his head as he turned to face Charmy. "Go and show them their room."

Nodding as he gave a salute, Charmy moved over to the door and grinned down at the four below him. "Right this way, and don't break anything, got it?"

Nodding in agreement, the four heroes moved out of the room, shutting the door behind them silently as B Mighty walked back to his other room. "Wow, this place is much better then the one back home." A Amy commented as they crossed over the main game room."

B Amy nodded in agreement as she looked down at one of the game machines with a curios glance. "True, they say it's the best one in the world, but I'm not sure."

"And I can't play in it," B Sonic said.

"You can but you lose me," B Amy said.

"Well," B Sonic said, "I could use some of the credit to get us some dinner."

"Where to the top floor," Charmy said in front of an elevator. As they rose to the top floor Charmy continue to talk, "This room is above a storage room. It was made just for casino breaker." B Sonic smiled trying to show his innocent.

The walk into the room, it had normal stander hotel room decoration. The two doors lead to rooms each it their own bathroom. A Sliding door leads to a balcony. B Amy walk to one room. "My Sonic and I will take this room."

"You mean shear a bed," B Sonic said.

"You don't want to cuddle with me?" B Amy asked.

"As long as that all," B Sonic said. "What about that dinner?"

"Sure," B Amy said. As she left she turns to the other remaining Amy. "Amy there many rich fellows down stairs you may be able to get one."

"We're only here to plan out next move not to get boyfriends," A Sonic yelled.

While riding the elevator, B Amy said, "Well sooner or later Amy is going to realize why that Sonic get so angry when I say something about her getting a boyfriend."

A Amy look at A Sonic and ask, "What are you getting so angry he she say things like that?"

Giving her the look, A Sonic shook his head a bit. "Because we don't have time for things like that, we have to find and stop Chaos, not go out shopping or dating." Grabbing the main door, A Sonic walked out of the room with a dark scowl on his face as he ignored the angry look of A Amy's.

Only after the door slammed behind him, A Amy looked up with a start. "Wait, we're not supposed to lave this floor." The words coming a bit too late as A Sonic had already left. "Great, now what do we do?"

Down in the casino area, A Sonic looked around for something to make him calm down, anything that would give him some kind of action and adventure, not to mention fun. "Maybe I'll check out that Arena place, even if it busted there might be something fun to do nearby."

Moving in the direction of it, he failed to notice the window leading into B Mighty's office, the armadillo glaring down angrily as he saw the blue hedgehog walk around on the game floor. "Didn't he hear me, the little blue idiot? I told him to stay off this floor!!"

"Charmy!" Yelling out for the young bee, he grumbled as he walked over to grab a small radio from the table. Only looking up from it when the small bee entered his room. "Charmy, take this radio. I'm going down to remind Sonic that he should stay in his room." Opening the door, he looked back at the bee. "And if you see any G.U.N. agents enter this place, you tell me at once!"

Mighty walk to the blue hero. He taps A Sonic on his shoulder. The blue hedgehog turns to look at Mighty. "You were to stay in your room," Mighty said, "And most of all to stay away from casino floor. What's stopping me from calling G.U.N.?"

"First off that was the deal you made with the other," A Sonic said, "and not in the mood to be talk to."

"Hey boss," An employee said walk up to him, "I saw Sonic and Amy in the restaurant." He stop and look at Sonic. "Buthow did you get here before me?"

"Thank you go back to watching for criminals," Mighty said. The man walks away. "Why are you out of the room?"

"There nothing in it for me to do?" Sonic said.

"IF you go right to the room then I get you whatever you want. Just call me and I'll spend someone to bring it to you," Mighty said.

"Okay," A Sonic said, "I'll return but just think if one Sonic could destroy the Area just think about what two along with two Amy could cost."

Meanwhile B Amy smiled as she ate dinner with her boyfriend. B Sonic did his best to eat his food calmly. He continued to look at her, even when two beauties try to get him to look at them. He continue to watch look at her. The peacefulness did not last long when scream came from nearby. Both ran off to see what it was.

Outside the restaurant area of the casino building, several humans and furries were running around in panic as a huge golem had broken through a wall, smashing several card tables in the process.

Reaching the scene of the golem's attack, B Sonic stopped running as he grinned, he had hope that there might be some action doing the evening, but this was far more then even he had hoped for. "Alright." The huge stone head twisted to stare at him, as the blue hedgehog was suddenly the only one in the room. "Hiya."

"Sonic!" B Amy yelled out as she ran into the room, stopping as she spotted the huge golem turning to stare down at her as well. "What is that thing!?" Her cry coming as its large foot smashed another game table trying to reach her. "Will you do something Sonic?"

Standing in the casino room doorway, B Mighty screamed in terror and as he saw the huge golem standing in the middle of his pride and joy. Then his eyes spotted the hole in the wall, and the fact that B Sonic was also there. "You, this is all your fault Sonic!!" Spitting out the words, he lifted up hand in rage. "I'll make you pay for this, you hear me!!"

B Sonic rushed at the rock giant. He turns into a blur as he attacks the golem. The golem did not react to Sonic attacks. It continues to Amy. "Leave her alone," Sonic yelled. He kicked the stone head making it turn. The golem grabbed Sonic and threw him into a table near Amy.

As Amy help Sonic to his feet, the Golem came closer and rowed at the two. "That must be what powers it," Amy said.

"If I keep it distracted, could you get to that stone?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded. Sonic ran off slow enough for the golem too attack him. Sonic jump at the fist almost smashed him. He landed near Mighty.

"Do you know what this'll cost?" Mighty yelled, "I hope you know how to pay for it!"

"Not now," Sonic said as another fist came at him. The fist stop as Amy walk from the mouth of the golem.

"Not that over," Mighty said trying to regain his composure, "Lets talk about your payment plan."

"Not know," B Amy said, "We need to find out what this is and where it came from."

Sitting calmly in a small iron throne, the dark figure stared with interest as the sight of his creation's defeat. Then his eyes turned to the ones who had caused it. "Hmm, I sense the power of the Master Emerald with in them, must be way they could defeat grota."

Standing up, he smirked as several other dark stone figures came out of the shadows in the room. "No matter, even they can't stop me." Pointing a finger as a set of massive doors slammed open, he gave a small chuckle as he could see the world outside. "Go, destroy them. And bring me their bodies, I must learn how they are able to hold the power of that emerald with in them."

Shivering a bit as she looked around the room, A Amy sighed as she leaned back in the couch. So far she had noticed that out of the small group, she was the only one who hadn't gone out, and why should she, after all, she was in the best room, had a nice soft couch and a TV, plus room service was just a quick phone call away.

And while there had been a lot of noise before, it was gone now. And so she could fully enjoy the move she had found on the TV. One hand holding a rather large bowl of ice, she smiled as she took a bite out of it. Let Sonic act strange all he wanted, just as long as she could see her movie, Chao in space 4: A long track home, she was happy, plus, he had to come to this room anyway.

Opening her mouth to take another bite of ice, she stopped a pink ball of light hovering off to the side caught her attention. "What the?"

Then the world faded away in a bright light, and she found herself standing in front of the Master Emerald shrine. The place looking like it had before it had been destroyed. "Great, now what's going on?" Huffing a bit as she had lost her ice-cream, she grumbled and walked forward, stopping as she spotted someone she knew standing before the Master Emerald itself. "Tikal?"

Moving closer, she lifted up a hand to say hi, when she noticed the water monster standing before the Echidna girl, several small chao flying around the two. "Chaos!"

Acting as if she hadn't heard her, Tikal looked down sadly as she sighed. "I understand your reason, but I was hoping you could help us." Looking up with a pleading look, Tikal stared at the chao as well as Chaos. "If he wins over us, he'll come here next, and take the emeralds from you, he'll destroy this place, and the chao you protect."

Flashing light filled A Amy's vision again, and she found herself sitting back in the room, the movie almost over and her ice cream melt completely, and flowing down her arm. "Gross!" Jumping up with a start, she stared as the melted ice cream smashed down onto the floor, ruining the carpet. "Hah?"

That moment A Sonic walked into the room. Amy just stared at him. "Sonic," Amy said almost in tears, "There was the ball of light then I saw something about Chaos. After I found myself here with my ice cream melted and the movie over."

"Calm down," Sonic said as he gently grabbed her shoulder. "Why do you go into our room? Take the messy dress of and have a nice long bath. I can take care of every thing." Amy nodded and walked away.

Moment later B Amy and B Sonic found themselves riding the elevator to their floor with Charmy, a maid from room service and a butler. Mighty made it so Charmy was the only one that could make the elevator move. They got off the elevator and enter the room to see a mess before A Sonic while he holds a dress. The maid went to work on the carpet while the butler took the dress. After the maid was done, the three left the room leaving the four trapped on the small floor.

"We were attacked." B Amy said.

"What robot did Blackrose used?" A Sonic asked.

"It was not a robot," B Amy said.

"Because of it, Mighty won't lets us out of this room," B Sonic said, "Any Ideal what to do while stuck here?"


	8. part 8

  
Sonic World swap  
Part 8  


A Sonic shrugged as he looked out the window, eyes closed in concern. "Whatever happening, I'm starting to think that Chaos would be the least of our problems." Tapping a finger on the glass, he shook his head. "For now, we should focus on trying to find out where that golem came from."

"Golem?" A Amy asked as she cast a confused look from one of them to the other one. "When did you run into a golem?"

B Sonic grinned a bit as he leaned against the wall. "A while ago, wasn't a match for me though." Getting a punch on his shoulder from B Amy, he quickly grinned some more. "And my lovely girlfriend."

Nodding slowly, A Amy turned to face A Sonic who was still looking out the window. "Sonic, how can we defeat someone who uses Golems, we've only gone up against Eggman's machines."

Shaking his head, A Sonic turned back to face them. "Don't know how, but we have too." Smirking, he walked over to the door. "Now, I'm getting out of here to look for some answers, you all coming with me?"

"Mighty wants us to pay and he'll to keep us here until we pay him back," B Sonic said, "It won't be easy but I'm in."

"Blackrose, G.U.N. and this strange force is after us what dose it matter that Mighty wants us," B Amy said.

"I'm in a towel," A Amy said, "Can we wait until my dress is back from the cleaner."

"Okay," B Amy said, "We should rest. Don't know when we can next rest." B Sonic nodded and walked into on of the bedroom and closed the door.

"I'll take the couch and you can have," A Sonic said.

"You need the rest more I'll take the couch," A Amy said.

"No," A Sonic said. He picked up Amy and walk to the bed and drop her on it.

"Sonic why were you not surprise about what I saw?" Amy asked.

"Well," Sonic sat on the bed, "I had a vision like that before. The past is difference than our world. Now, rest."

As Sonic walk away, Amy said, "I will if you give a goodnight kiss."

Freezing, A Sonic looked back over his shoulder with a half scared look, seeing Amy waiting for her kiss with half closed eyes. "Ah." Whatever he would have said after that was cut sort as B Mighty stormed into the room with a dark frown on his face.

Looking at them, he quickly shook his head and snapped a finger out to point at them. "You two, out of here now. G.U.N. just showed up since a blue hedgehog was seen fighting that golem." Snapping each word out, he growled as he looked back at the door shortly. "And don't think I won't remember to send the bill for the damage Sonic."

Rushing over to the window as soon as G.U.N. had been mentioned, Sonic stared in disbelief at the large number of mecha units surrounding the place. "Great, as things wasn't bad enough before." Looking up, he closed his eyes as a bright light focused in on him. "Um, I think they spotted us.

Grabbing him as soon as he uttered the words, A Amy had already started to run for the door, B Mighty right ahead of her, when the first bullets shot through the glass windows, tearing up the bed and hitting the wall.

After that round of fire, a voice boomed into the room as two more hover mechs joined the first one. "Sonic the Hedgehog, come out with your hands up, the same goes for Amy Rose, and whoever else is on this floor." A small silence followed before the voice talked again. "If you haven't surrendered in 10 seconds, we'll open fire again, and level this floor.""

Staring at the doorway with a completely look of disbelief, A Sonic slowly turned to face A Amy who had the same expression as him. "What the heck did Sonic do to get them this mad at him? It has to be more then taking the glory of stopping Eggman's plans."

A butler walked into the room with Amy's dress. "At least there is one good thing," Amy said before leaving to change.

B Sonic walk from the room. "What the noise?" he asked.

"G.U.N." Mighty said.

"We better get out of here," B Sonic said, "but first" he handed a paper to mighty, "the bill for fighting the golem." With that B Sonic pick up B Amy and ran. He was follow by A Sonic. They hid near the exit. "Look like they're not holding back. We can't stop what whoever is controlling the golem if we're lock up."

"We need smash through the mechs," B Amy said.

"You done this before," A Amy said.

"Many times," B Sonic said, "At least they don't know about you two yet." He jump into the line of fire and ran at the first mech. The other joined him.

Mighty watch in horror as more explosion mess with the grounds. Soon the grounds where a junk yard with four hedgehogs walking away. He cries over the damage done to his casino. He stop when he realized he could charge G.U.N. for the damage. He maybe able to include the casino floor.

Meanwhile not too far away, The Sonics and Amys got their planes ready to fly. "Where to?" A Amy asked.

"With Mighty mad at use and G.U.N. after us the only place knows what is going on," B Sonic said, "Eggman's main base.

The travel to the main base took several hours, time spent mostly in silence as the group wondered just what they had gotten involved with this time, and how they could stop it from doing to much damage to the world.

Finally, the looming metallic structures of Eggman's base could be seen in the horizon. But the place looked rather deserted, as they got closer to it, as no robots were patrolling the area. The factory parts were silent as well, and there was barely any light on at all.

Landing the planes, both Sonic's stared at the imposing Eggman figure standing above the main entrance, the door wide open as a few robots stood next to it, deactivated by the looks of them. "I really don't like this." B Sonic muttered out as they marched in through the door, he eyes staring at a nearby robot lying on the ground. "It's too quiet, and where's Blackrose, she should have seen us coming hours ago."

Moving up several floors, they were met wit more silent rooms and corridors, a few light flickering on and off as they reached the main control room. "Okay, you guys ready?" A Sonic asked as he got ready to fight, fully expecting a trap as soon as they entered.

Nodding back at him, the others lifted up their hammers and got ready. B Sonic fist's already clenched and ready to deliver some punches. "Attack!" Kicking open the door as he yelled, A Sonic froze as he all he met was an empty room, expect for the shocked looking Blackrose standing before them. "Give up, you can't win!"

Not moving, Blackrose continued to stare at him in a confused state, finally getting B Sonic to snap as he moved up closer to her. "Will you quit that?" Then he blinked and looked closer at her. "Uh, I don't think she's working anymore."

"Then lets smash her," B Amy said. Amy hit Blackrose. Like before Blackrose did not move. She tried again only to have the same result.

A Sonic walk over to a control panel. He tried to press a button but it would not move. He tried many of then all will not move. He turned to B Sonic who was also trying to press buttons. "It as if its frozen," B Sonic said.

They could hear the Amys giggling. They turn to see them with markers. They use them to write on Blackrose. The near by explosion made them stop. They ran to the window. Far way G.U.N. Mechs blasted at the robots.

"How did they find us?" A Amy asked.

"I don't think they were to fight us," A Sonic said, "They must have heard that Eggman's robots seam to have lost power. G.U.N. gather what force they could to attack Eggman in hope to keep him from use their weak moment.

"Lets get out of here before they see us," B Sonic said.

The four carefully moved through the shadow hall. The failed to notice green glowing in their eyes as they open a door lead out. They moved as the explosions surround them. They found not a single part of Eggman base was hurt by G.U.N. attack. They made their way to their planes. "Where to?" B Amy asked.

"We need to find out what is going on," A Sonic said, "Know any place that is still safe and can get the information we need?"

Both B Amy and B Sonic looked at one another and finally sighed. "Well, there is Knuckles Club, but I don't like coming there." Sticking her tongue out as she spoke about it, B Amy continued. "They play the worst music I ever heard anywhere."

Shrugging, B Sonic looked over at A Sonic. "It's not really that bad, except for some of the people who show up there."

Fuming a bit at B Sonic's comment, B Amy humped and glared right out into the air. "At least the place should be closed since that thief is not here."

Shrugging at one another, A Amy and A Sonic continued to follow their counter parts towards Station Square again, the city growing bigger with each second.

Watching all of this through a small sphere, the person who had sent the golem smirked as he ran a finger over the image in a slow way. "I didn't think the Emeralds fragments would be so easy to find." Turning to watch the room, he grinned as he noticed two figures standing before him. "Mataru, my faithful general, go and bring back the fragments hosts, so I can rip that blasted gems remaining power out of them."

Bowing at them command, a dark gray bat grinning darkly as he stood up again. "As you wish, my great lord Waru, I will bring them all back." Dark power running along his body as he spoke, he slowly faded away.

They walk into the part of Station Square where the high leave criminals live. They came to Knuckles Club. It was lock down. Every window and door was cover by a metal plate. "I guess he dose like crime against him," B Sonic said.

"Now what?" A Amy asked.

"Why don't you come to my master." Standing there was a dark gray bat.  
"Come calmly or suffer." B Sonic scream and ran at him. B Sonic found his attack easily stop. "Weak." He threw B Sonic at the others. Then he formed to lighting ball and lunch then at B Amy and B Sonic. Both jump from the attack but the lighting ball followed them. Both scream as they were hit. Both fell down.

A Amy ran at their attacker. He dodged the attack and did a spin kick to Amy's head. A few more kicks from him and Amy was on the ground, The Attacker turn to A Sonic. "Give up or suffer."

Growling, A Sonic took off running, jumping up, as he got closer to the bat. "Think not, try my blue tornado move!" Moving faster then normal, Sonic formed a small whirlwind around the bat, sending him flying into the air. "You may be better up close, but I have a few long range tricks to take you out with."

Crashing back down, Mataru glared at the blue hedgehog as he stood up. "You, you will pay for hurting me, Mataru, the greatest General in lord Waru's army." Jumping forward, he attacked in a flurry of punched and kicks.

Sonic simply ran around behind the bat as he attacked with a slight frown on his face. "Say, wasn't it you I saw with Tikal once?" His question causing the bat to freeze and cast a dark look at him. "So it was you, so tell me, why did you betray her?"

"She was a fool, Waru can't be beaten, and he's eternal, immortal. A God!" Attacking again, he screamed out in pain as a hammer smashed into his side harshly, the sound of bones snapping slightly heard. Rolling across the ground, he stared at the one who had attacking him.

Shaking a bit, A Amy, B Amy and B Sonic glared at him. "Forgot about us didn't you." A Amy spat out as she moved closer, hammer lifting up again. B Amy doing the same with her own hammer as B Sonic cracked his knuckles. "Give up, you can't beat all of us."

"That is if I try to win," the gray bat said, "The hunter needs to know his pray. I'll come for you when the time is right. When you're alone or asleep." Mataru flew away.

"What was he talking about?" B Amy asked, "Who's Waru?"

"I had a vision of him talking to Tikal long ago," A Sonic said.

"I saw her plead with Chaos to help them," A Amy said.

"Well Rouge's village has the best records in the world," B Sonic said, "But they don't let just anyone in."

"We need to try," B Amy said.  
"I know how to get there," B Sonic said, "Follow me." He scoop up B Amy and ran off.

Later the four came to a cave with two bats standing on the sides. "No one my enter with out the elder approval," One said.

"How do we get it?" A Amy asked.

"Talk to the Elder," the other bat said, "Inside."

"How do we talk to the elder if we can't get in to talk to him?" B Amy asked.

"That the ideal you can't get in," a Bat said with a long beard. "Why have you came?"

"We need knowledge about one called Waru," A Sonic said.

"I am sorry years ago that knowledge was lost in a fire," the elder bat said, "but there is one place that holds it still. The Guardian cave."

"How do we get to it?" B Sonic asked.

"It won't help if you go there," the Elder said, "Only the Master Emerald Guardian may enter it. Find her." The elder walk away."

"Great," B Sonic said, "Back to here we started how do we get to the other world?"

"You won't go anywhere hedgehog." Mataru's voice rang out as the Bat glided down from the air, landing in front of them with a evil grin on his face. "My master wants to speak with you, so he sent me to bring all of you to him, without any excuses."

As he finished speaking, two large golems much like the one they had fought in the Casino came out of the ground itself, towering up over them. "Well, will you come along with me hedgehogs, or do I have to beat all of you down and drag you to him?"

Narrowing his eyes as he watched the golem, A Sonic looked back at the group behind him. "Okay, this could be a bit more trouble some, Sonic, Amy." He snapped out as he pointed at the ones from the other world. "Deal with the one on the left, Amy, try and see if you can distract the one on the right, I'll deal with Mataru"

Nodding, A Amy rushed forward using her Tornado hammer attack, while B Sonic and B Amy began to battle their golem, A Sonic facing down Mataru as he turned back to look at the Bat. "How could you betray Tikal?"

Shrugging at the question, Mataru began to attack A Sonic again, this time holding two knives in his hands. "Easy, I did it for power, no one can stand up to him, I told you that." Jumping back and tossing the knives at A Sonic, he grinned darkly as he hovered in mid air. "Who can stand up to a god?"

"We can." A Sonic said as he used a homing attack to smash the bat out of the sky, down onto the ground harshly. "I've beaten a super powered water monster, the ultimate life form twice and the strongest battle machine ever." Using his blue tornado move, he sent the bat flying again. "You're just another one more to beat, cause no one can ever win against Sonic the Hedgehog."

"We all lose to power," Mataru said and he dodged Sonic's attack. "I've seen Chaos lose to Waru." Mataru Attack Sonic with his knife.

B Amy rolled to get away from the attack of the golem. They found the power gem to be hidden within the body. Sonic was speeding over it trying to find it. A Amy found herself little more than a living target.

Mataru step back. "You've be in many battles," He said, "But you have yet seen a war the spread over the world. Battles that cover the lands farther than one was walk in a day. Countless fighting. At the end, One side morn its loses while the other build more."

"Mataru enough," came from the wind. There floating a pair of gray eyes with white slits like a cat. A dark orange hand grab A Sonic's head. He scream as a power reach into his mind. "Tell me hedgehog where are the Emeralds?" Sonic scream once more. "Yes in another world. Now give me the pieces of the Master Emerald."

"What," A Sonic said before screaming again. Sonic felt energy with him he never knew forcing the invading power away.

Soon the hand threw Sonic away. "Come Mataru," the voice said, "We need to get ready to enter the other world." Mataru bowed then flew away as the golems merge with the ground.

"Master," Mataru spoke into a medallion, "Why did you let them keep the Master Emeralds?"

"The more I pulled the more it force its power into his life force," the Voice cane from the medallion, "If I pulled to much the power will merge with his life force making apart f him until he dies." Mataru scream as crippling pain filled his body. "That for questioning me."

An hour later, Mataru bowed to his master as he stood in front of him in his castle. "I'm sorry Master." Mataru mumbled out as he backed off, never lifting his eyes up from the ground less he get another taste of his master's anger. "I won't fail you again master, I promise."

A small chuckle caused him to stop walking as he looked back at the one who had laughed at him, The Echidna general meeting his eyes with a smirk. "You only failed because you're weakling Mataru." Turning away form the bat, the Echidna walked forward and looked up at Waru with determination. "Lord Waru, please give me the honor of capturing the hedgehogs for you."

Watching his second in command, Waru grinned a bit as he walked to sit on his throne, one hand tapping on the armrest as he watched them. "No, Mataru will have another chance." Seeing Mataru's smirk at the Echidna, Waru expression turned grim as he snarled loudly. "And you will not fail this time, or you will die by my own hands, do you understand Mataru?"

Gulping as he stepped back, Mataru nodded as he slowly turned to leave the room. "I can't fail, not this time." Clenching up his hands, he walked towards his own part of the castle. "I will become the second in command, and sub ruler of the world."

Back in his throne room, Waru rubbed a hand over his chin as he cast a look into the shadows of his castle. "I wonder, how did they become one with the Emerald itself, not even that weakling Chaos could do that." Eyes narrowing at that thought, Waru gaze dimmed as he thought about the one who had stopped his rise to glory. "Tikal, a simple Echidna, giving up her soul to banish me from this world, and all others."

On the ground, the Echidna backed off slightly as his master began to grow angry, but even he had to narrow his eyes at the name Tikal. "She was mine Mataru, and you tried to take her away." Smirking darkly, he turned and walked off. "Guess you got the ultimate no as well, banished from the world itself."

"The master Emerald." Waru started as he calmed down again. "I need it, to open the gateway to the other world, and steal the Chaos emerald from both this, and that world."

"My lord," A feline said walking into the room, "The device was right where you said it would be." She bowed moving her black tail down as well. "I also left the note just like you told me to."

"Can you get it to work?" Waru asked.

"I been watch the change in technology since we were banish," the feline said, "It runs on three Emeralds a forth of the Master Emeralds would be more than enough. Could I test one? I like to know how the Master Emerald can be held safely in them."

"Very well," Waru said, "Get to work." He then turn to the Echidna and said, "Prepare for our guests. I hedgehogs will come to us."

"What about Mataru?" The Echidna asked.

"Should my plane fail then he'll be out there hunting them. Should my plan work then He'll be left behind to conquer this world form me."

Meanwhile B Amy looked over the planes. "Well other than the missing gateway nothing is wrong," she said.

"Why would they just take that?" A Amy asked.

"Here a letter," B Sonic said grabbing the piece of paper off the seat. "If you want it then come to Maru fields. It's inside the black caster."

Grumbling up the letter, B Sonic stared at the other three and sighed. "Okay, I'm guess that we should go there, kick their butts, take back the gate and save the day." The last was added with a grin as he gave a thumps up at them all.

Shaking her head, B Amy grabbed the crumbled up letter and unfolded it so she could read it as well. "I say we don't, this smells of a trap so much even you should be able to figure it out." She added as she looked over at B Sonic. "I say we ignore it, and build a new gate, or better yet, we steal the one Blackrose has."

"Blackrose has a gate?" A Amy asked as she looked around the group with a confused expression. "I thought she was sent here by Eggman to finish taking over this world for him."

B Amy nodded as she placed both her hands on her hips. "Yes, there is that." She mumbled out as she tapped a finger on her chin. "But, if you remember, our Eggman went to your world, so he must have been working on machines that could open a gateway, and some of them must still be around."

Nodding in response, A Sonic looked around the place a bit. "That all nice and fine, but right now, I don't think it's that smart of us to be here." Closing his eyes a bit, he shook his head. "I say we head over to Mystic Ruins, we can hide out there for a few hours, and try and see what we can come up with."

"I'm sure that we'll get along better if we had a safe place to hid," A Amy said, "I sure we could think better if we didn't watch our back."

"I have a hiding place in the Mystic Ruins," B Amy said.

"How come I never new about this?" B Sonic asked.

"Whom did you think I was hiding from," B Amy said climbing into her plane.

It was a short flight to Amy's hiding place. They hid the plane in a hidden hanger and sat in a round cave. "All we been doing was running. I say we fight," B Sonic said.

"I want to fight too," A Sonic said, "but running into a trap is not going to help."

"Stop," A Amy yelled, "Arguing is just wasting our time. Lets try to think. What can we do?"

"Lets see," B Amy said, "Hid. That won't do use any good. Our best allies are not even on this world so we can't call four help."

"What about a new Gateway?" A Sonic asked.

"I don't know how to make one," B Sonic said, "Do you?"

"We can't get anyone to help," B Amy said pulling out her cellophane, "G.U.N. properly have everyone we know under servility."

B Sonic smiled a said, "Maybe that what we should do."

"They'll track us," B Amy said.

"That's what we want," B Sonic said, "We call close to the castle. G.U.N. will rush there to get us then they'll fight for us."

"Then we steal the Gateway back," B Amy said.

"What about kidnapping a G.U.N. scientist?" A Amy asked, "If they think they'll coming then unlike the gray bat and friend, they won't be planning on use sneaking in."

"So we get this scientist then what?" B Sonic asked.

"Well Blackrose must have been working on a gateway," A Sonic said, "If its not finish then the scientist may be able to copy it."

Moving to get the half-finsihed plan started, A Sonic and B Sonic grinned as they moved towards one of the planes. "Okay, for this one, I think we should split up." A Sonic stated as he looked back at the Amy's. "You go to Blackrose Island, see if she had anything that looks a gate, while me and Sonic here will go near the castle and call G.U.N."

Nodding, A Amy and B Amy moved to the second plane. "Okay, be Careful, both of you!" They yelled out as one as the plane moved into the air, heading towards Blackrose's base.

Taking their own plane, the two Sonic's quickly had them flying towards Maru Plaines. A Sonic controlling the plane while B Sonic wing walked on top of it. "Okay, we go over there, call G.U.N. and high tail it out while they attack the castle, you got it. " A Sonic asked as his counter part did a few stretching moves. "We don't have time to play heroes while we're there."

"Relax." B Sonic replied as he cast a bored look down at A Sonic. "I got it okay, trust me, nothing can go wrong, nothing what so ever."

Giving his counterpart and annoyed look, A Sonic shook his head as he focused on the flight controls. "How'd he ever get so convinced he'll win every time?"

B Sonic ran to the castle and hid in the darkness. He quickly called Tails number. After saying that the other have gather and some other things to keep himself on the phone so G.U.N. would know here he was calling and also to get them to send most of their forces. B Sonic quickly ran back to the plane. "All done lets get to G.U.N. HQ and pick up an Egghead," He said.

Meanwhile A Amy open door leading to Blackrose's private lab, her eyes glowed green as she closed the door between them. There they found what look like a large doorframe half built. "I Think we found it," B Amy said.

"You stay here," A Amy said "I'll wait for the boys."

At G.U.N. base, A Sonic clime over the fence, B Sonic quickly follows. A few hallways and broken robots they were in the labs. As A Sonic ran off to get the scientist, B Sonic walk to the computer and started to search. He smiled at the words "Project SR". He quickly copy all related files to a CD. When it was done, A Sonic return with a scientist in a large bad. As they left the alarm went off. "What did you do?" A Sonic yelled at they ran away.

"I'll tell you when we have time," B Sonic said.

Making it back to their hideout, A Sonic blinked as he noticed both Amy's lying on the couch completely tired looking, a large metal object placed on the ground behind them. "So, I take it you found the gate?"

Growling a bit as she looked at him, A Amy rolled over and stared up at the gate. "Next time, you get to do the heavy lifting job, and I'll kidnap the scientists." Her voice dripping with venom as she shot a death glare at them. "You know how much we struggled to get that thing out of there?"

"No." Came the reply as B Sonic walked over and sat down on the couch next to B Amy. "But I bet you both looked cute doing it." Getting a swift kick in the side that sent him off the couch as B Amy growled as well. "Okay, okay. I'll talk to the scientist and you just rest there."

Moving quickly over to where they had placed the Scientist, B Sonic shot a quick look over his shoulder at them. "Scary."

Nodding in agreement, A Sonic quickly opened the bag and looked at the human inside of it, a pair of nervous eyes meeting him as a young man stood up from his entrapment. "Okay buddy." A Sonic started saying as he got the Scientists attention by poking him. "You're going to help us complete one of Eggman's inventions."

The Scientist started to work. There's a reason he was a G.U.N. Scientist and not a grunt. He didn't ask what it was and he did not want to know. It was hard but luckily it was mostly done so it would be putting like an almost finished puzzle together.

As the Sonic watch him, A Sonic asked, "What is on the disk that you risk the entire plan?"

"Project SR," B Sonic said, "I'll send copies to the government. Truth is this is way they are after me. I know too much about there under handed deals and project. They try to kidnap Tails because of it so to stop it I adopted Tails."

Meanwhile on the Maru planes, Waru watch the black felines order the golems to gather the remains of the strange golems. "I should be able to use all these power cells to power the gateway."

"These golems used the power my did not have," Waru said, "While I'm gone see if you can get these on my golems." The feline bow and went to her task.

Later B Sonic returned to the hideout. "So where did you drop off the Scientist?" B Amy asked.

"Near a city," B Sonic said, "Ready to get to the others?"

"It was nice of Blackrose giving use the power source as well," A Amy said as A Sonic at the gateway working.

On the Maru Plane, Waru walk to the portal leading to the other world. "Soon it will be mine," he said as he and Echidna left to the other world.

Back on Alpha Earth, A Eggman were glaring death at his massive computer screen, as once again, he failed to get any kind of contact with Blackrose. "Five times I called her, and five times I kept on getting a no connection tone." Slamming fist down onto his chair, he growled as he turned to face the rest of his elite troops.

"Metal-Sonic, Metal-Amy." Standing up as his two super robots turned to face him, he grinned a bit. "How goes the take over of Station Square and Capital City? And how much land has fallen to my army so far?"

Brining up the stats for both cities, Metal-Sonic stared at the numbers displayed on a small screen before him. "Station Square has been completely conquered, and Capital City's final resistance groups being crushed as we speak."

Nodding to himself, Eggman grinned as he turned to face Metal-Amy, the pink robot having another set of numbers running a cross her screen. "40 of west continent secured, Factories working on max to produce fresh troops for further conquest."

Grinning even wider, Eggman returned to face the giant computer screen. "Of course, with both G.U.N. and Sonic out of the picture, no one can stop the Eggman Empire, the whole world will be mine at last." Laughing insanely, Eggman watched the large number of computer screens showing his armies destroying and taking over more and more of the world by the minute.

"Doctor Eggman! Two gates have been opened, displaying locations now."

Turning back as Metal-Sonic interrupted his gloating. The large human glared as single screen turned to show a map of the world. "So, Sonic and his friends have returned, bah, send out a legion of Egg-pawns to each gate, and have them destroyed."

A Sonic rub his head. "I hope we're in the right world," he said, "I can't take many of these falls."

"Life forms, surrender to the great Emperor Eggman," A hovering robots said.

"I think we are in the right one," B Amy said getting her hammer ready.

"Feels like home," A Amy said as the four ran at a robot.

Meanwhile Waru look at the robots around him. "I don't waste my time." He balled his fist and a green glow came from it. It slowly grew. Ever robot that touched it broke apart. "This world will be easy to crush," he said before walking away.

A Sonic finish the last robot. "Well he knows we here," he said, "lets find the others."

"He better not have hurt Tails," B Sonic said with a little growl.

"Where should we look?" B Amy asked.

"Knowing Knuckles, he refuse to leave the Master Emeralds so we'll start there," A Sonic said.

Nearby Metal-Sonic and Metal-Amy watch. "You call it," Metal-Sonic said.

"What do I always call the bad news?" Metal-Amy asked.

"I called last time," Metal-Sonic said.

"That was good news," the pink robot said. She jumped on the Blue robot and the two rolled around hoping something happen to the other.

"Enough of that!" Eggman's voice startled them as he hovered down in his Egg-O-Matic. "You two will get along, you hear me?"

Standing up, the two robots glared at one another as they had to obey the command lines installed by Eggman, even replying at the same time as the command for it kicked in. "Yes sir, sorry sir."

Nodding to himself more then to them, Eggman leaned back in his seat. "Now, I take it that Sonic and his friends escaped from that trap?" Staring at the two robots, he noted how they avoided looking at him. "Well, they're not important right now, someone else has dared to destroy my wonderful machines."

Eyes flashing at the words, Both Metal-Sonic and Metal-Amy quickly stored the information as Eggman downloaded the video clips of Waru and his servants. "Clearly the normal Eggman robots are no match for them." Eggman mused as he looked at one of them. "I have detected Chaos energy in them, and decided that only something powered by chaos energy can stand up to them successfully"

Seeing his two robots move forward in eagerness, Eggman nodded as he pushed a button and picked them up. "We must return and plan a trap, and then you can use your Super forms to destroy them." Smirking slightly, Eggman continued to press buttons as another screen lit up. "And while you do that, my new and highly powerful weapon, Egg-Dragon, will distract them."

"You know," A Amy said, "How are we going to get to Angle Island if its flying?"

As the group though about it, a large egg fell from the sky. Part of the egg press out and then after a few twist there stood a dragon. It use its black and white wings to lift off the ground. Hovering above them it release missiles.

"Well that thing can fly if we haft to we make a plane from it," A Sonic said jumping away from the blasts.

"I think we left planes at Rouge's father's place," B Amy said as she knock a missile away from her.

The four jump into a near by brush. "I'll hold him off while the other me will get a plane fly back her and attack the dragon up close," B Sonic said.

Elsewhere on the world, B Rouge look at A Knuckles to you feel that another Master Emerald is some where?"

"I can feel it but I can't tell where," Knuckles said.

"Lets hope it the others," B Rouge said.

Still running, Sonic glared up at the Egg-Dragon above him, so far all the attacks thrown at them had been avoided, or beaten back, but defeating this thing would prove rather hard if he couldn't get close enough to hurt it. "Damn, how can I hit it if it keeps flying around up there."

Behind him, A Amy and B Amy panted as they had been forced to move around more then they were used too, several missiles coming close to destroying them far to often for their liking. "Maybe, you should try, a chaos control." B Amy muttered out as she knocked another missile away.

Lifting up his hand to prepare a chaos control, A Sonic yelped as a set of missiles was aimed right at him, forcing him to give up the chaos control and focus on moving away before he ended up burnt to a crisp. "Any other ideas?"

"I hate these missiles," A Amy said, "How would he like if he was attack by them?"

"Worth a try," B Amy said. She used her hammer to hit the end of a missile. The missile turned back towards Egg-Dragon. The other soon followed her lead. By pure luck one was able to hit the wing. As it fell, it changed into the egg form. It changed back to a dragon after it slammed into the ground unharmed but for a broken wing.

It turned to the four of them as two cannons came from its shoulders. It started to fire at the four of them. As B Amy dive for cover a round cut into her arm. As Amy look at the cut, B Sonic stood up. "You hurt my Amy," He said with his eyes glowing green. He jump to attack. For a moment his quills turn gold as he cut through the robot. "Lets find a plane," he said as the remains fell around him.

"Um, I don't think it's done for yet." B Amy mumbled out as she pointed a finger at the remains.

Turning his head back to see, B Sonic blinked as the metal parts began to move back together, green light filling the air as they fused back together into an Egg. "What the, Eggman's machines can do that?"

"Oh yes, thanks to the fake Chaos Emerald I installed in him." Eggman's voice came as the Egg formed into a dragon again, a small hologram of him getting beamed out of the eyes in its head. "No matter how many times you hurt him, he'll keep coming back for more."

Roaring as the hologram faded away, the Egg-Dragon lifted up from the ground again, more missiles getting fired at the small group.

Ducking again, the four stared in horror as the Dragon's mouth opene dup, the glow of the fake chaos emerald getting their attention as it began to power up for a laser shot. "Split up!"

A Sonic and A Amy ran away. "What about the other two?"

"We can help them better if we can get to the that Copy Emerald and smash it," A Sonic said. "I got a plan." He pick up Amy and started to run.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked.

"Rouge's parents have a few planes," A Sonic said, "We use one to get to the Emerald." After a while the two return in a plane. Missiles started to come at them. "I'll get you close jump."

"What if I fall?" Amy asked.

"I'll be there trust me."

"Okay," Amy said getting ready to jump.

Hovering in mid air, the Egg-Dragon re opened his mouth as green light began to flow into it, the fake chaos emerald charging up for another laser shot. This one barely getting avoid as Sonic did a quick spin to the right. "Close one huh Amy?"

Not getting an answer, he looked back to see her hanging onto the tail end of the plane with a rather scared expression, one hand the only thing preventing her form falling off. "Um, sorry."

Looking up at Sonic's voice, Amy opened her eyes wide as she pointed her hammer at the Egg-Dragon. "Look out Sonic!"

Turning his head, Sonic gave a quick screamed as he found the plane heading right for the mouth of the Egg-Dragon, with no room to turn away in time.

As a loud tearing sound filled the air, B Sonic and B Amy watched as Sonic moved the plane to the side slightly, hitting the Egg-Dragon's mouth with the plane wing, shattering the fake chaos emerald and ripping the wing off the plane in one move.

Shaking her head as the plane started to head for a crash landing, B Amy sighed loudly. "Forget everything I said about him as a pilot, he is as bad as you are at flying." Her comment aimed a B Sonic who had closed his eyes to avoid seeing the crash landing.

The two ran to the crash site as the robot dragon flew away. B Sonic and B Amy found the remains of the plane scatter. The found A Sonic and A Amy sitting under a nearby tree. Their heads resting next to each other with A Sonic hand on Amy's. A dim light shine from under their eyes lids.

B Amy look over the two. There not even a cut or a singe fur. Then she look for something that shown them jumping from the plane, like a twinge hanging from their fur. Once again she found nothing. "How did they get out unharmed?" She asked.

"Let them rest," B Sonic said, "Lets find a plane or two." B Amy nodded. B Sonic scooped her up and speeded off.

After the two left a pink orb hover before the sleeping pair.

Opening his eyes, Sonic blinked as he found himself standing in the middle of a burning village, Echidnas and bats running around him panic as several others lay dead on the ground. "Great, just what I needed today, more trouble." Turning around, he blinked again as he spotted Amy looking in the other direction. "What are you doing here?"

Shooting a look over her shoulder, Amy shook her head a bit and pointed at something up ahead of her. "Isn't that Tikal over there?"

Following her finger, Sonic nodded as he recognized the cream colored echidna standing up ahead, another familiar body lying on the ground before her. "Let's go." Running forward with Amy at his side, he stopped as a gray colored bat landed on the ground before him. "Mataru."

The bat didn't act like he had heard him and continued forward, blood coating his arms as several small knives dangle loosely between his fingers. Stopping right behind Tikal, he smiled at her as he gave a small chuckle. "Time to surrender Tikal, the war is over."

"Mataru." She breathed out as she looked at him, tears running down her chins. "How could you, how could you betray us, the villages?"

Smirking even more darkly, Mataru lifted up his daggers. "Simple, to stand against lord Waru, is a waste of time, he's too powerful for us now, and with the chaos emeralds, he will be like a god." Looking down at the echidna at her feet, he snorted a bit. "I told your father this, but he refused to see the truth in it, and for that, he had to be silenced."

Stepping back in shock, Tikal looked down at the Echidna at her feet, now clearly seen as her father, a dagger sticking out of his chest. "You're a monster, I hate you!"

Mouth turning into a thin line, Mataru sighed as he lifted up a hand, the daggers glinting in the light of the fire. "Too bad, then I take it you won't join us either." Preparing to fling the dagger at her, he suddenly yelled out as he was tackled by another bat, both of them rolling around on the ground. "Get off me, now!"

Looking up, the new bat stared at Tikal with a serious expression. "Hurry up, get out of here." Pushing Mataru down, he grunted as the daggers drew lines of blood across his arms. "Find Chaos, warn him of what's going on, he's our last hope now."

Staring in shock at the scene, Sonic and Amy blinked as the air turned white again, dropping them off back under the tree.

"What is going on Sonic?" A Amy asked.

"She's showing us the past," A Sonic said. He look at the plane remains. "They must of pulled use out."

"Then we are they?" Amy asked.

"To get a plane," Sonic said. Just then a helicopter landed near them.

"Ready to get to the others?" B Sonic asked climbing out of it. As the two climbed on to the helicopter, B Sonic said, "Don't mind my Amy she a little bit mad at the fact G.U.N. only had this left.

"So, they're going to try and save the others?" Eggman mumbled out as he watched the small spy screen. "They're not important right now, but I still can't allow them to become too much of a problem either."

Turning around to watch his huge army of robots standing before him, he grinned slightly. "Now my EggRobos, I have built you in my image, given you my brilliance and evil, now go out there, and kill the hedgehog, the one we all hate." Taking a deep breath as the robots roared out in agreement, he lifted up a hand in triumph. "After which, I shall rule this whole planet and everyone else in all the other dimensions!"

They slowly flew to Angle Island. Black dots flew around the island. As they got closer, the black dot revealed them selves to be Eggman bots. B Amy made the helicopter move as fast as she could take many of the robots with the blades. They landed only to be surrounded by the remaining robots.

As they came closer, A Knuckles jump from the brush and attack one of the bots. Soon the others join in. It was a short fight. "Thank for getting them close enough to attack," A Knuckles said.

"Sonic, Amy," B Tails cheered grabbing B Sonic and B Amy in a hug. "Now what took you?"

"It's a long story," B Sonic said, "Lets hid the craft and we'll tell you."

Later the group was sitting around a fire that gave light to the dark night. "So the Master Emerald in the other world is smashed," A Tails said, "And there is a new evil there that can make rocks fight for him."

"If the Master Emerald is broken and left in the other world then why can I feel it?" B Rouge said.

"I don't know A Sonic said, "Lets rest. We need to Stop Eggman in this world and Waru."

"They have dared to destroy my robots." Eggman muttered out as he watched the screen before him, one hand rubbing his chin as he tapped a finger on his armrest. "And at such a time when I will need them all to defeat my new enemy." Turning his head to face the robots in the room, he grinned. "Now, all of you, prepare our weapons, for tonight, Angel Island will fall for good!"

Standing up, Eggman grinned as the lights turned on in his new flying fortress, hundreds of robots saluting him as he laughed. "Set a course for Angel Island, and prepare the Egg-Destroyer's main cannon." Eyes glinting behind his glasses, Eggman smirked as he planted both hands on the railing of his command post. "Tonight, we destroy the Hedgehog and his friends once and for all, and ensure that the Eggman Empire will rule supreme!"

Mighty made his way around the island until he found A Amy. Sneaking behind him was A Rouge. After watch it a little. She grab her wounded wing and press on it until you could see a little red on the bandage. Then she walk to the two make sure Mighty can see the redness. "And what are you two doing?" She asked to get Mighty to look at her.

"Rouge you wound is open again," Mighty said. He took Rouge hand and led her to a place he can tend to the wound. As they walk away A Rouge look at Amy with a look that Amy could not understand.

When they are gone, Amy looks at the ocean once more but she found something far away. She ran to the Master Emerald Shine and yelled. "Something coming."

B Rouge looks the way Amy pointed. "Look like the big egg is coming. Gather the rest here. We can't let him get the Master Emerald."

Standing around the Master Emerald, the group watched the shadow of their enemies. "It stop," B Rouge said, "Ho No,' She said.

"What?" A Knuckles asked.

"It looks like he's readying his main guns," A Rouge said.

"So he's willing to lose the Master Emerald to get rid of us," B Shadow said. B Cream and M Cream grab him in fear. "We need to get out of here."

"Too late," A Rouge said. Everyone closed their eyes. Both Sonic and Amy's eyes started to glow green. When everyone open their eyes they saw they where on the shore near the Angle Island. As the other watch the island crumble, B Rouge look at the Sonics and Amys eyes. "Master Emerald," she said shock.

"Huh?" Came the reply from all four as they faced her, a curios expression on their faces.

"Save it for later!" Mighty yelled out as he snapped a finger out to point up into the sky. "Eggman's still coming for us."

Looking up as one, the whole group glared as Eggman's ship passed through the space that Angel Island had taken up just a few minutes ago. From the underside of the ship, several bight lights flashed, as the ship got closer.

Eyes growing wide, A Tails grabbed B Tails and began to run, his eyes wide in shock and fear. "Move it everyone, he still shooting at us!" As he yelled out the words, the first shots hit the area around them, fire and earth getting thrown rather high up into the sky.

Screaming, the Cream's and Amy's ran away as well, follow by the two Sonic's, and B Shadow and B Knuckles, both Rouges flying over their heads.

On the ship, Eggman growled as he watched the constant misses. "Somebody hurry up and hit them!" His angry yell making a few robots back away in fear of getting hit by him. "I want them all dead, you hear me!"

The group started to run. "How can we get away?" B Amy asked.

"We need scattered," A Tails said, "Meet at my place." The group nodded and broke into three smaller groups.

"Sir," one robot said, "they broke into smaller groups."

"Go after Sonic," Eggman said.

"Which one?" the robot asked.

"The one without the gold bands," Eggman yelled.

A Sonic watch the craft come after him. He pulls from the group and ran so the craft can keep up with him. He led it away from the others. Then he sped up to get away.

"Get him, get him!" Eggman yelled out as more and more shots were fired at the hedgehog below, each one sending up a cloud of fire and dirt. "I want him dead, as for the rest, send out a legion of robots to hunt each group!" Spitting out each word, Eggman returned his attention to the screen

Down below, A Sonic cursed, as he had to duck even more shots then before. It was rather clear that Eggman had grown tired of playing cat and mouse, and simply wanted to finish him off for good. "Gotta go faster, can't let him hit me, got to go faster!"

As he ran, green light swirled around him, making his feet move faster then before. "Faster, faster!" Ripping lose with a loud sonic boom, the blue hedgehog shot off into the distance, much faster then he had ever done so before.

Slamming a hand down on his command chair, Eggman glared at the image before him. The hedgehog had escaped him one more time, and from the looks of it, he had been helped in this somehow. "That's it Hedgehog, not time, you won't get away, no matter who or what is helping you, you will be mine."

Eggman push the speed beyond the max. He did not care about the reds light appearing all over the controls. "Sir," A robot said, "We can't hold this speed." Soon the craft shook by an explosion, Sonic turn to watch his chaser slow down then fall. Sonic smiled and ran away to the rendezvous.

Meanwhile A Amy's group was resting as A Knuckles try to remember where Tails workshop is. "Some of Eggman's toys are coming," A Rouge said. A Amy did not want a long fight while they travel so wish for a quick fight. She ran at them with the rest of the group.

Amy got lost in the battle. She was too busy trying to win that she did not notice what she was going. When it was done, She turn to the others. They were looking at her with their eyes as wide as they could be. "What?" Amy asked look like how everyone was staring at her.

"How did you those things" Mighty asked dropping the remains of a robot.

""Did what," Amy asked.

""I'll explain everything when we get back to the others," B Rouge said.

By luck every came for Tails workshop unharmed. B Rouge wonder how the four will react to what she need to tell them. "Everyone I need to tell you something," She said. No one bather to look at her. "It about my world's Master Emerald." Every stop what they were doing and look at her. "It here. In the Sonics and Amys."

"What!" Came the joint reply from the four in question, each of them shooting a questioning look at one another.

Rubbing a hand through her head fur, Rouge sighed a bit. "I'm not sure why, or even how it happened." Her voice sounding a bit strained in the end. "But I can feel it's energy coming from all four of you."

"Maybe." A Amy started as she half closed her eyes while frowning. "That is why we were constantly attacked by those golems."

A Sonic nodded in agreement as he walked over to look out the window. "Whatever the reason is, I'm betting that they're in this world too." Tapping a finger on the window still, he shook his head. "And it all has something to do with the chaos emeralds."

"Golems can not be made," B Cream said.

"We were attack a few times," B Sonic said.

"If the Master Emerald is in us that would explain many things," B Amy said, "Like A Sonic and A Amy not getting hurt from a plane crash. Or how we got Angle Island."

"Also While I ran from Eggman, I ran after than I ever had," A Sonic said.

"At least we have both Master Emeralds," A Knuckles said. "We need to get them to a new hiding place."

"I'm not hiding," B Sonic, said, "I say we need the others Chaos Emeralds."

"Which would mean taking on Eggman and his robots again." A Amy muttered out as she looked around the area. "And for once, I say we do it, I want to trash that look a like robot of his once and for all."

Nodding, A Sonic cast a quick look around the group. "She has a point, Eggman has all the Chaos Emeralds, they will be needed in defeating this Waru guy." Scratching his chin, he smiled a bit. "So, I say we go and get them."

"Alright." B Sonic nearly yelled out as he stuck a pose. "Finally, we get some real action. Now, let's go take on Egg-head!" Yelling out the words, the blue hedgehog turned to leave the place.

Only to have A Knuckles and B Rouge grabbed his shoulders. "Not so fast, we can't just take him on head first." Feeling the rest of them staring in confusion, A Knuckles sighed loudly. "What if he sends you back to that other world? You were lucky to make it back this time, who says you will make it a second time?"

"We could make a scanner that pick up the portal," B Cream said.

"I think I have everything we need," A Tails said.

"I think I'll use my thief skills to find out where they are," A Rouge said, "Come Mighty lets go." She grab Mighty arm and pull him away.

"She seam to want Mighty near her," A Amy said.

"She's been reopening her wounds when Mighty is getting too close to someone else," B Rouge said, "She like him but don't know how to handle it. Come on Knuckles we need to hid the Master Emerald." She Grab A Knuckles arm and pulled him away.

"The rest of us can relax until they come back," B Sonic said.

"We need to pick group to watch off Eggman's forces," A Shadow said, "I'll start. Then I'll get some to take my place. The Sonics and Amys will stay in here."

"Why?" A Amy whined. "I can stand watch just as good as anyone."

"Eggman must by now know the power of the Master Emerald are in you so we need to protect you," B Shadow said, "Like it or not you too importance to do it."

"I guess I'll look out with you," B Knuckles said.

Shooting a sour look at him, B Shadow grunted a bit as he walked off. Muttering something about incompetent echidnas under his breath.

Shooting him a curious look, A Sonic grabbed his arm as he walked past. "Hey, since when did you show up? You weren't with the group last time I saw it."

"He showed up two days ago." B Tails muttered out as she walked past the small group. "Came on a boat to this place, since he had gotten into too much trouble with the police, something about looting a store full of gem stones." Tails moving a bit angrily, she crossed her arms. "And when he did show up, he just sent the boat back to station square without bothering to see if we had any way of getting back on our own."

Looking a bit hurt by her words, B Knuckles grinned a bit. "Hey, how was I supposed to know that? I didn't even know you were all on the island, I just wanted too."

"Steal the master emerald?" B Shadow muttered out as he grabbed him and walked off. "I swear, you and that A Rouge got such a narrow minded view on that hunk of rock."

"It's a better goal than just wondering around with no reason," B Knuckles said as he walk outside.

B Amy wrapped her arms around B Sonic. "Lets see what movie."

"Sure," B Sonic said before the two walk away.

"I think I'll cook some food," A Amy said.

"I'll help," A Sonic said.

"Worthless golems," Waru said. They throw the remains of Eggman robot away. "I tire of the golems. I think its time I make mine." He turned to his follower. "Find me the Emeralds."

Pacing back and fourth, A Sonic growled as he cast another look at the wall-mounted clock. Barely a minute had passed since he last looked at it, and he was getting far to impatient to just sit and wait for Eggman to make his move, or the others to stop him.

"That's it." Turning to face the main door, he took two steps forward before he felt someone grab him. "Let go Amy, I'm going out there to get back the Chaos Emerald, and stop both Eggman and that Waru jerk." Pushing her off, he cast a look at her as she rubbed her side. "What?"

Looking up with a slightly angry stare, she continued to rub her side. "You hurt me you jerk, don't you ever think before you do anything?" Pushing past him, she stood in the doorway and blocked it. "And forget about leaving, you heard the others, what if Eggman or Wary captured you, they'll kill you to get the part of the master emerald you have inside of you."

Moving forward, A Sonic glared down at a Amy. "I can handle them, I've beaten Eggman in the past, and Waru won't be a problem to me with the added boost from the Emerald."

"And if you can't?" A Amy spat back as he pushed him slightly. "What if you fail this time, what about the rest of us then, what will we do if you fail?" Looking more pleadingly at him as she spoke, she slowly lowered her head. "What could I do if you were gone?"

"I'm sorry," A Sonic said grabbing Amy in a hug, "It just every time we get somewhere Eggman some how stops us."

"He's no longer trying to beat you," A Amy said, "He change what he dose so you need to change as well. Rouge knows how to steal gems."

"I never fought so hard before and things just got worst," Sonic said.

"Trust us," Amy said, "We need to work together now. Eggman can only stop one of us. We'll stop them but we can't step into traps. Lets not rush into a worthless battle. Please."

"We're back," A Rouge yelled, "I was a little rush but I got every thing we need."

"Lets get the food served," A Amy said, "I know I want something to have in my mouth while the other talks. Better food than my foot." Sonic laugh.

Outside, B Knuckles looked up at the sky and yawned rather loudly as he settled for leaning against the nearby wall. "I am now officially bored." He grunted out as B Shadow continued to ignore him. "You know, you could open your mouth and say something once in a while."

"Like what?" B Shadow muttered back as he crossed his arms. "I have nothing to speak with you about, other then a deep resent at your gem stealing."

Lifting an eyebrow, B Knuckles grinned a bit. "So says the guy who stole several chaos emeralds for a mad little bunny genius after she awoke him by accident" His word a bit sarcastic as he noted B Shadow got a slightly uncomfortable expression. "Oh, don't like to have that part of your life spoken off by anyone?"

Crossing his arms in annoyance, B Shadow turned away from the grinning echidna. "I was still under Gerald's commands at the time, and Cream helped me break them in the end." Lifting an eyebrow, he snorted at Knuckles. "And you worked for her too, or rather you worked for Eggman doing that period."

B knuckles sighed a bit. "And he lied for Cream telling her that they would build a utopia for them to explore all of their scientific knowledge together." Shrugging a bit, B knuckles kicked off from the wall. "Besides, I didn't work for him, I worked for the government as a spy remember? And who do you think convinced G.U.N. that you were no longer a treat to anyone?"

"Too bad you couldn't do anything for Sonic," B Shadow said.

"I gave them the entire story," B Knuckles said, "I told them how he help save the world but I won't push it. I am not going to risk place standing with the government."

"What so great about being a spy?" B Shadow asked.

"You won't understand," Knuckles said.

"Why do you love being a liar so much?" Shadow asked.

"Being a liar is the only thing I can do that is better than being a thief," B Knuckles said, "My father raised me to be a thief and nothing else. Just so I could be my older haft-brother Mighty's little errand boy."

Before Shadow could say any thing, M Cream walk to them and said, "Rouge back so we all going to the dinning room to make a plan."

A Rouge stood before the group. "Like I said I rush this." She turned on a projector to show a picture on a white board. "This is where they are holding the Chaos Emeralds. It on a platform with water around it, in the water is bots that destroy anything in the water. No mater what it is."

"So using a boat to get there is out," A Sonic said.

"And he would be planning for us to fly there," A Tails said, "How can we get in?"

"It a factory use the Emeralds as power," A Rouge said, "Supplies are always coming in. We can sneak aboard one. There are seven legs to it. I think the are two emeralds in each one. I would be best if we could get them are the same time."

"Don't forget about getting out," B Knuckles said, "Every robot Eggman owns will come after us."

"Simple," B Cream said, "We get into the system to show that the Emeralds will be removed for plan maintains."

"So we have the start of a plan," B Sonic said.

"There holes," A Shadow said, "But it all we got."

"Now that we have a plan we need to work on getting the details right," A Rouge said.

Glaring darkly at his troops, Eggman drummed a finger on the controls of his Egg-destroyer. "That power of theirs, clearly they are no longer the stupid hedgehogs I know." Facing a screen replaying all of the battles his forces had had with the various Sonic and Amy's since their return, Eggman snarled as he turned them off. "I'd bet my army that Chaos energy is behind it, but I have all of the chaos emerald. The only powerful gems left I don't control are."

Eyes narrowing behind his glasses, Eggman grinned slowly to himself. "The master emerald, my, my." Laughing as he pushed himself out of his chair, Eggman walked over to look down at his ocean base. "If that's true, I may be able to use that to my advantage."

Letting the robots land the ship, Eggman's eyes moved towards a single round object in the center of his ocean base. "When they show up, I'll lure them into the Chaos Control Chamber, and draw the power out of them, and send it all into me." The thought of his plan making him shiver at the thought of it. "I would become a god with that power, the world could be mine in an instant, and best of all, Sonic would be one who practically handed it over to me."

The group sat in the cargo ship going to the factory. A Sonic stood up and started to pace the small area. The rest of the group watched the four hedgehogs. They knew something was wrong with. Most noticeable is the green glow in their eyes grew brighter, after the long ride, the group them themselves in the factory. "Let's go," A Rouge said. They ran to their task. The Sonics and Amys were the last in the hanger.

"Back up," B Sonic said, "Why us?"

"You two fast," B Amy said, "We're powerful and need to be ready to help anyone."

"Well what do we have here?" A Pink robotic hedgehog said.

"Being left behind," a blue robotic hedgehog said, "The other doesn't need you, huh?"

"Why you," B Sonic yelled.

"Lets go after the dangerous ones," Metal-Amy said.

"Get the metal copies," A Sonic yelled. The four ran after the robot. They enter a chamber.

"Turn on the Chaos Control Chamber," Eggman said. He smiled as the four scream in pain. He cheerfully watched the show until the power went out. He watched the four stand up once more. "What is going on?"

"The process has some how reversed," a robot said.

"Sir," Another robot said running into the room, "An strange arm is coming this way."

Waru smiled that he found the Emeralds. "Prepare to attacks."

Facing the screen showing all of his enemies, Eggman smirked as he began to push several buttons on a nearby computer. "Luck is on my side after all, as my enemies have all gathered right here."

Around him, robots stood up and rushed towards the door to fight for the Eggman empire, the whole hearted laughter of Eggman following them out of the room as he watched the battle about to begin.

Really he only needed to worry about one thing. "Metal-Sonic, Metal-Amy, capture the rodents and make sure the Chaos Control Chamber will drain them this time, I want that power, you hear me?"

Sonic open his eyes. He has never felt some much pain. It felt like his body getting rip one tiny piece at a time. He found the others around them in the same state. Metal-Sonic and Metal Amy walked into the chamber. "Okay," the metal robot said, "Lets try this again."

Sonic felt the Master Emerald power flow through him, Metal-Sonic walk to him, Metal-Sonic reach for Sonic. Sonic grab the hand and with one punch Metal-Sonic slammed into the wall. Sonic drop the robotic arm. Metal-Amy ran from the chamber screaming.

The four ran from the chamber. They came to a window. Flashes could be seen from the fight. "It's a War," A Amy said, "What do we do?"

"Get the emeralds and get out," A Sonic said, "By the way how are you?"

"Fine," A Amy said," The Master Emerald must have healed."

"Lets get going," B Amy, said, "The farther I am from that chamber the better."

"I second that." B Sonic added as he ran over to the door Metal-Amy had left through. "I don't see any Robots around, must all be fighting outside." Stepping out, he quickly jumped to the side as a blue passed through the spot he had been in. "What, who are you?"

Grinning slightly, a cloaked figure stood up and turned around to face them, quickly tossing the cloak away as he did so. "You are really something else. I can see why Mataru had so many troubles with you."

"An Echidna?" B Amy mumbled out as she looked at the grinning creature. "You work for Waru don't you?"

Lifting up a hand, he formed a small ball of energy in it. "I'm a proud servant and general under Waru's command, I am Lias!" As he stated his name, he tossed the energy at the four furries knocking them slightly back into the chaos control chamber again. "And I will win this fight!"

B Sonic Stood up and charge Lias. With great ease Lias forced B Sonic to the ground. B Amy looked at her boyfriend knocked out on the ground. "I spent all the time trapped training," Lias said, "I have countless lifetimes of training. I can take you four out before you can hit me." He ran at the three. With great skill he attack the three. He smiled at the four all unconscious on the ground. He pick up his prays and walk off.

Waru smiled. It been a long time since he been in a battle like this. He felt a little sorrow as he flew to search for the emeralds. He flew above the factory and release beams of energy at it. Soon the Chaos Emeralds rose to him. "With these I can merge the worlds and my power will increase," he said as he flew away.

B Rouge stop. "I failed," She said. "I need to find the Sonics and Amys."

"What?" B Knuckles, "Worthless bat." He was punch by his other world version. A Knuckles was enrage and was about to attack him but for B Rouge pulling him away.

"We need to get the rest," B Rouge said.

"Which is a problem." Eggman declared as he stepped into the room, Metal-Sonic and Metal-Amy standing on each side of him, ready to protect him if they decided to attack. "Seems a echidna calling himself Lias kidnapped both of the Sonics and Amys, as well as stealing all the emeralds from me."

"What?" A Knuckles replied as he watched Eggman. "Even with the power of the other worlds master emeralds to boost them, they still lost?" His voice showing a lot of disbelief. "Just how powerful is this Wary guy anyway?"

Crossing his arms, Eggman cast an annoyed look at the furries. "My army has taken out a large part of his, but they're not able to follow him without first undergoing serious repairs which there is no time for." Pressing his glasses up a bit as he sighed, Eggman cast a hateful look at them. "And I take it you lack the means to follow them, which is something I have."

Stepping forward, b Rouge cast a curious glance at Eggman. "Are you suggestion what I think you are?"

Eggman grinned a bit in a way that sent chills down the others backs. "Yes Rouge, I am saying that we can only win if we join forces, I provide the transport and weapons, you and your friends provide the muscle." Holding out his hand, he grinned at them. "So, do we have an agreement?"

"Agree," B Rouge said.

"Hanger 4," Eggman said, "I'll come from as soon as my eggbots are ready."

They enter the hanger and A Tails yelled, "The Tornado!" He ran up and hugged the long lost plane.

B Tails walk up to the larger craft but A Shadow grab her shoulder. "I can fly this," he said, "you go with the other fox." B Tails quickly ran to the Tornado. "Lets get loaded and out of here."

Eggman watch the crafts leave. "Fight Waru for me," he said, "and then I'll win over you're weaken by the fight."

Far away, A Sonic opened his eyes and look around. He found himself and the other four shackled to a dome roof. He looked down at the fourteen Emeralds in the circle chamber. He look over at A Amy waking up. "Amy you all right?" he asked.

"Yea," A Amy said. A pink sphere flew to the two. "Not again," Amy said as the world change around her.

Waking up, she blinked as she fund herself standing in the middle of a battle field again, this time a more familiar location then before. Flames reaching up high into the sky around her, as Echidna's and bats lay dead or dying around her.

"What is this place?" B Amy voice came from behind her as the more tomboyish like pink hedgehog walked past. "Are they all dead?"

"No." A Sonic added as he looked up at the shrine before them. "But they will be soon, look up there?"

Following the blue hedgehog's gaze, they found a small group of survivors standing defiantly before two large stone golems and the familiar forms of Lias and Mataru. And above them, the strangest looking thing yet hovered in the air with its back to them.

Stepping forward to get a better look, B Sonic grunted as he failed to make any sense of the things going on. "Just what is happing here, where are we?"

"The past." Both A Amy and A Sonic replied as they watched the event taking place. "Ad I'm guessing that guy up there is Waru, and he's going for the Chaos Emeralds."

"So where's this Chaos creature you two spoke off?" B Amy questioned as she walked closer as well, her eyes narrowed a bit before she spotted something falling down. "Is, that it?"

Getting a shocked expression, A Sonic stared as Chaos fell down from the area in front of Waru, body looking rather slack as it impacted the ground, scattering off into several drops of water. "Um, I guess even the guardian of the chao couldn't stop him."

"Hey, that's Tikal up there!" A Amy yelled out as she snapped out a finger to point at the peach colored echidna standing before the master emerald, a darkening green glow coming from the giant gem as she spoke the ancient incarnation of her people.

Looking rather puzzled, A Sonic chook his head a bit. "What, she's going to seal him away in the master emerald?"

"No." B Sonic said, as he looked closer at her. "She's asking it to seal away Waru and all of his evil, to make the world a safe place again without having to fear him." Feeling the others puzzled looks, he shrugged a bit. "Hey, I heard about this story, it's one of a few old fairy tales I heard once on South Island."

"So that's why Chaos was not end the emerald," A Sonic said as the return.

"Good you're ready," Waru said walking into the room. "Lets us start." He raise his arms. "Power of the emeralds. Merge the two worlds to double my power." The Emeralds and Sonics and Amys eyes glow.

As Sonic's friend came closer the sky darken. "I don't like this," A Rouge said, "Look like this Waru guy is up to something."

"First we need to save the four," B Rouge said, "Then stop the Waru."

"There a bright light coming from that castle," Mighty said.

"That must be him," A knuckles said. The sky rip open to show a world.

"Is that our world?" B Rouge asked.

"He using the power of the Emerald to bring two closer in a way," B Cream said.

Laughing darkly, Waru lowered his head and eyes as he could feel more power flow through him then before. The whole world would be his to control and command at will. Then he noticed something he hadn't counted on. "Well, seems you were merged together as well."

His voice slightly amused sounding as he watched the two hedgehogs lying on the ground before him, one pink and the other blue. "Doesn't matter anyway, I'll destroy you and the master emerald you carry within you anyway."

Glaring as they stood up, both the pink and blue hedgehog looked at one another.

"Sonic?"

"Amy?"

Shaking their heads a bit, the two looked up at Waru as anger filled their eyes. "What did you do to us?"

Shrugging a bit, Waru smirked as he cast a simple look up at the doom roof above. "I drew out the power of the master emerald within you and that of the chaos emeralds of both worlds." Pointing at each of them, he grinned a bit. "I guess the spell merged you together with your counter parts from the other world."

Floating further up into the air, he laughed as he faded away. "Now if you'll be so kind, I have to go and prepare the worlds for my takeover."

The Sonic try to get free but the remain of the energy only let him lift his head. "I never felt so weak," he said letting sweet fall.

"Are you the sonic of this world or the other?" Amy asked.

"This world," the Sonic said.

"That right," Appearing out of nowhere was what look like a ghost of Sonic.

"So our bodies merge but we didn't," one of the Amy said also a ghost, "But do the two from this world have the control?"

"Sonic what do we do?" A Amy asked as she started to make tears, "Waru wants both worlds and we're too weak to walk."

"We'll find a way and we're return to normal," A Sonic said.

"What the?" B Amy said as her ghostly finger pointed down. A puddle of water covered the floor. "It just raising from the ground."

Then the pink orb drift to the ground and change into Tikal, she dropped into the puddle. Then tentacles came from the puddle and cut everything holding the two hedgehogs up. Columns of water slowly low them down.

Outside Sonic teams slowly approach the chamber. When they enter the water itself pinned all of them to the walls. "Chaos," Tikal said, "They are friends. They came to save the four."

"Where the other two?" A Rouge asked.

"We've merge," B Amy said. Everyone step back from the ghost.

"This is a good thing the Master Emerald is now in hafts not fourths," Tikal said, "Master Emerald choose these four to defeat Waru but they all need to merge. For now."

"Um." A Tails started saying as he looked back out the door and through a window. "Is it me, or is there a giant, someone standing out there?"

Turning around, the group watched as Waru stood on the shoulder of a giant golem, the stone monster towering up into the air growled as it began to walk away from the castle, each of its footsteps causing a small earthquake.

"Great, just great." A Knuckles grunted out as he crossed his arms. "Just when we thought things couldn't get worse, now there's a giant golem on the lose as well."

"We got to stop him before he begins to take over the worlds." A Sonic muttered out as he tensed up. "Come on, before Waru gets to far away."

"Going somewhere?" The voice mocking in its tone as the familiar Echidna form of Lias teleported into the door opening, a dark grin on his face. "Now that Waru has succeed in his plan, you four are no longer needed, which means I can kill you all right now, as well as your friends."

Moving into their fighting stances, the whole group watched the echidna as he laughed before charging forward to punch A Sonic in the face.

Before Lias could attack Chaos leap at him. Chaos threw Lias outside. Sonic was about to follow but Tikal grab his arm. "No," she said, "Chaos can hold him off. You need to stop Waru."

"I'll try to hold him off," B Knuckles said. Many of the group walked out to face Lias.

"How can we merge?" Amy asked.

"Your bodies are ready to merge but there a reason that holds you apart," Tikal said, "Like one of you trying to pull away."

"I can wait for you to find it out," Sonic said, "I'm going to face Waru."

"You can't," Amy said as tears came from her face. "Why would you do such a thing."

"The others can't hold Lias for long," Sonic said, "I need to stop Waru."

"What if you can't win?" Amy asked, "I can't live with out your smile."

"The other me told that when I find some I love with all my heart. I would anything for her," Sonic said, "You know he's right. I found what I felt about you change. Since Mighty started to get close to you, I felt jealous. I do this to you." Sonic place his hand under Amy chin and move her mouth to his. The moment their lips tough a bright light filled the area. Outside the remaining Master Emerald flew to the light. When the light faded, there was super sonic but with emerald green armor.

"I am Master Emerald," the hedgehog said.

"How nice," came a dry voice from the door as B Shadow guarded it. "Think you cut down your speeches and go stop the big guy?"

Giving Shadow a dead look, the green glowing hedgehog snorted. "That really means a lot when I can clearly remember all the times you just stood around and ranted about everything Shadow."

Quickly doing a chaos control, Master Emerald found himself floating in the air, his eyes facing Waru as the powerful creature stared in surprise. "This is it Waru, your evil ends now."

Pulling himself together, Waru's face broke into a smirk as he lifted up two spheres of multi colored light. "Really, We'll see about that." Lifting the spheres up over his head, his eyes glowed with the same color. "I shall never let anyone defeat me again, I swear it!"

As he yelled out, the spheres shattered and allowed the power inside of them to flow down over Waru and the golem, covering them completely in light. "You can never defeat me fools, for I am invincible now!"

As Waru finished speaking, the light faded away to reveal that he had merged with the golem, now having a body the size of it that was completely out of stone. "Now, let us see how well you freaks do against me, Omni-Waru."

Preparing to attack, Master Emerald eyes glowed in anger. "We can, and we will defeat you Waru, I don't care how much power you say you have, cause we'll still kick your behind!"

"I'll show you how will win," Waru yelled as he released green energy at Master Emerald. Master Emerald knocked the attack away with a sword that appeared out of nowhere. Waru quickly release attacks at Master Emerald. Master Emerald use chaos controls faded and appear near Waru. Then he used his sword to attack. Waru dodge it but for a small part of his stone body was cut off. "How?" Waru asked.

"We are the power of all the Emeralds," Master Emerald said. Waru was stab in the back by the sword. Master Emerald before Waru faded. Waru laugh. "You think that will work? I can't be hurt by being cut."

"I'm just using it to drain your power," Master Emerald said grabbing the sword.

Waru forced himself away from the golem. The golem crumbled to dust. Master Emerald turns to Waru. He grabbed the sword. Waru stood up ready to fight.

Firing of a few bolts of raw power to start with, Waru growled as Master Emerald blocked the attacks with his sword. Then he formed a sword of his own, one that was more cruel looking that the green glowing hedgehog's sword. "I will not lose to you, you har me, I will win this battle and rule both of the worlds."

Swinging the sword through the air, he sent out a spray of fireballs, each one heading right towards Master Emerald that sent out a wave of chaos power to repel it. "You can't win, you hear me."

As the fire and chaos power died down, the two stood completely still, holding the swords in an attack ready stance, then they rushed towards each other, making a single strike as they met in the center of the battle field.

Both stood apart for a while then both feel to their knees. Master Emerald started to laugh. "Why are you laughing? The cut I gave you is fatal," Waru said.

"It is," Master Emerald, said, "This body was not going to last long after the fight. To the four that makes up my body, this wound will be little more than a cut that won't leave a scar."

"At least I lost in a draw," Waru said before both fell to the ground.

Master Emerald on the ground split to the two Sonics and Amys but they were the color of Super Sonic. B Tails came running up. "Somebody get a first-add kit."

"That won't be needed Tails." Came Eggman's voice as several robots landed on the ground. "You and your friends have done well, defeating the common enemy of us both, but the agreement only lasted until he was beaten." Laughing as the robots began to move forward, Eggman's voice cracked a bit. "I will still be the ruler of both worlds, and it will be so easy to take them over with both Sonic's out of the way."

Cutting off the sound link, Eggman grunted a bit as he leaned back in his chair. "Blackrose, do you hear me?" The screen in front of him buzzing a bit before the pink and blue hedgehog girl showed up, her eyes flashing with anger as she was busy trying to wipe off the doodles on her face. "Ah, I see you have finally decided to respond to my calls, tell me, is the other world ready for conquest?"

Focusing on the screen, Blackrose grinned darkly as she smiled. "Yes Dr. Eggman, the robot army's ready to begin the invasion of this world." Giving a salute as she spoke, she tried to ignore the fact that she was still halfway covered in ugly doodles.

Waving a hand in the air, Eggman growled a bit. "Good, but there has been a change of plans, my forces have suffered greatly due to an unforeseen foe, but now that he is gone, I will need the robots from your world to ensure total success." Standing up, he smirked at her. "I have still enough chaos energy left to open one last gate, prepare all of your forces in the mystic ruins area, I will open the gate there tomorrow at noon."

Bowing, Black rose smiled at her creator. "As you wish Dr. Eggman."

Black rose started to work. She found that a little energy was needed to open the portal. The moment the portal opened, she sent her robots into the gateway. Then she look at a mirror like metal and say the doodles on her body. "I'll let Master do what he want with the robots," she said, "I'm taking a shower." She walked off.

Meanwhile Eggman made his chair to fly close to the Sonics and Amys. The others step between him. "Do think you can win," Eggman yelled as he flew away.

B Rouge looked at the Sonics and Amys. All four were glowing a golden yellow while their fur was the same color. "They're super," she said. She open up the first-add kit and started to tented to their wounds. The ground around the palace before it rose into the air.

"What the?" B Knuckles said.

"Look like the Master Emerald choose this place as replace for angle island," A Knuckles said.

A Amy scream as them dap on her wound. She look around to regain her bearing. "Where's my dress?" She asked.

"You get it back after I take care of your cut," B Tails said.

"Okay," Amy said. She look down at her fur. "What happen to me?"

"Your super. Right now," B Cream said, "It should have go away in a while. I going to make sure the craft is safe for us to fly."

"Eggman is gather the remain of his forces," B Tails said we need to get there and stop him."

"We will," A Knuckles said, "As Soon at the other three wakes up."

Standing in front of all the robots, Eggman laughed as darkly as he could. With this many robots working for him, the world would fall in hours instead of days. At last he would have his empire, he would be king of the planet, and the others in every reality he could think off.

Grabbing the controls for his new and improved Egg-O-Matic, Eggman pointed a finger in the direction of Station Square, the place he would destroy and build Eggmanland on, the city designed to meet all of his wishes. "All Robots attack!"

Hovering above the army, Metal-Sonic and Metal-Amy grumbled as they each lead a large army group of robots towards the city as well, each of them hoping that the other would be destroyed in the battle ahead of them.

"Where do you think you're going Eggman? We're not done yet!"

Stopping at the question, the whole army turned to see four yellow glowing hedgehogs standing before a group of furries, the lot of them looking completely ready for a fight.

Eyes narrowing in hate, Eggman cast a simple look at two of the glowing hedgehog's, one finger hovering over the command button on his control panel. "Sonic, I hoped I had seen the last of you."  
Smirking slightly, he pressed the button and watched as his whole robot army attack. "But even you can't stop all of my robot army at once."

"Well there are four of us and super," A Sonic said, "We won't know if we don't try." The four ran into battle. Soon All the forces that G.U.N. could gather joined the battle. Lastly The rest of Sonic's friends joined the battle. Eggman could win over the G.U.N. and Sonic's friends but four supers was taken out too many too fast. Eggman quickly order a retreat. He flew away with Metal-Sonic and Metal-Amy close behind.

A Sonic smiled. He may not have capture Eggman but at least he slowed him down. "Who about a party," B Sonic said.

"That doesn't sound that bad," A Sonic said as he grab A Amy.

They ended up at Tails' workshop. B Tails walk up to A Tails. She wore a pink dress with a bow. "This may be the last time we see each other," B Tails said, "I enjoy to meet you."

A Tails mind froze as he looked over the cute fox girl before him. "Well," he said trying not to stutter, "The merger spell seam to make the portals take little energy so it is easy to open up between the worlds. We can see each other when every we want."

"Really," B Tails said.

A Tails nodded. "Also," he said, "I test our DNA and found that we  
are not related. So I was wondering if we could go...you know..."

"On a date," B Tails said. A Tails nodded. "Love to."

Dusting off his shoulders, Mighty shook his head a bit in disbelief. "Never thought I'd ever get in on such a crazy an adventure as this one." Shrugging his shoulders, he cast a look over at the two Sonics and Amys standing at the front of the group, Talking with one another. "Eh, guess it would be pointless to make a pass at her at time, or the other one for that matter."

"That's good." A Rouge muttered out as she grabbed his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Cause I got another adventure lined up that I could use some help for." Dragging him off, she smirked a bit. "Yup, it will just be you and me, in the middle of a deep forest looking for the legendary Super Diamond."

Getting a rather fearful expression, Mighty looked back at her as he pulled himself free. "Hey, I don't recall signing up to be your partner."

Smirking a bit, A Rouge pulled out a small document from her suit, unfolding it for him to see. "Well, you did back when we went to borrow some stuff to fight Eggman with." Grinning a bit as she rolled it up and hid it again. "I slipped it in with the papers you signed in order to get your spy gear."

"But, but." Muttering out the same word twice Mighty groaned as he slapped a hand down onto his face. "Why me?"

Smirking at the comment/question, A Rouge got back to pulling off. "Cause your better then others, and I have a personal interest about it." Not leaving room for any questions, she cast a look over at A Knuckles. "And trust me Echidna, I will return for your emerald one day, count on it."

Just giving her a glare, Knuckles shook his head and walked towards the Master Emerald along with B Rouge. "Whatever, but remember that no matter what you try, you won't get it." Looking at the rest of the group around him Knuckles sighed. "Okay, I think its time we broke this party up, there's the matter of getting home."

Looking up at the echidna's words, the large group gave a sigh as well. "He's right." A Sonic added in as he looked at the group. "But we still have the gate device, so we'll drop in an visit when its tie for the party, okay?"

Smiling at the comment, the various couples grinned at one another before turning back to face Sonic. "Okay."

The End.

AN: Well, after more then a year this e-mail story is complete, and done with. The ending was a bit cheesy and drawn out but that can be boiled down to author tiredness over having to work on this thing for so long,

Remember to review and tell us what you think so our next attempt can be even better.


End file.
